


Urywki ze Szlaku

by keyrousse



Series: Wieśkowe historie/The Witcher stories [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Adventure, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyrousse/pseuds/keyrousse
Summary: Seria raczej niepowiązanych ze sobą krótkich form, zainspirowanych opowiadaniami i Sagą Wiedźmińską Andrzeja Sapkowskiego oraz grą "Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon". Możliwe spoilery.1: Geralt i Jaskier spotykają się po raz pierwszy.2: Na końcu "Dziki Gon" Geralt myśli, że żegna Ciri na zawsze.3: Geralt i Ciri lądują w XVII-wiecznej Polsce.4: Geralt z przygody "Serca z kamienia" wynosi dwa nowe miecze.5: Geralt odwiedza świątynię w Ellander.6: Złe, lepsze i dobre wieści.7: Wataha Wilków.8: Pogrom w Kaer Morhen.





	1. Festyn w Gulecie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bits from the Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326931) by [keyrousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyrousse/pseuds/keyrousse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam stylu Sapkowskiego. Ale spróbować zawsze można. Na przykład można wyobrazić sobie, jak z przypadkowego spotkania na festynie w Gulecie powstała trwająca latami, pełna lojalności i cierpliwości męska przyjaźń między pewnym bardem a pewnym wiedźminem.

Jaskier nie zwrócił uwagi na wysokiego, chudego, kompletnie siwego mężczyznę, który kręcił się po rynku. Był zbyt zajęty uderzaniem do pewnej urodziwej panny i potem uciekaniem przed jej braćmi.

Ów wysoki, chudy, kompletnie siwy mężczyzna zwrócił jednak uwagę na Jaskra. I wyłapywał w tłumie jego purpurowy kapelusz z piórem, uśmiechając się do siebie nieco kąśliwie. Siwy chudzielec miał nosa do kłopotów, a ten poecina w purpurze aż się o nie prosił.

Jaskra w końcu poniosło w zaułek w pobliżu karczmy przy Bramie Vengerberskiej. Ukrył się za pakunkami przy wejściu do stajni.

\- Są za rogiem – usłyszał za sobą męski, chropawy głos i podskoczył, ledwo powstrzymując okrzyk. Odwrócił się. Zobaczył wysokiego mężczyznę w czarnym ubraniu, prowadzącego za uzdę objuczonego konia. Nieznajomy miał na sobie długi płaszcz z kapturem zaciągniętym na głowę, znoszone spodnie i skórzane, zakurzone buty. Spod kaptura wyzierał tylko porośnięty siwym zarostem podbródek i ostry, długi nos. Oczy nieznajomego były osłonięte, choć Jaskier miał wrażenie, że świeciły w półmroku.

\- Co? – spytał głupio.

\- Bracia tego uroczego dziewczęcia, któreś pan wychędożył pod sceną, są za rogiem – wyjaśnił nieznajomy, odgarniając nieco kaptur. Oczy nieznajomego były ciemne, ale w jakiś sposób dziwne. Zaskoczony poeta nie pomyślał, żeby się im przyjrzeć.

\- Zaraza – mruknął Jaskier, wyglądając ostrożnie zza winkla.

\- Radziłbym opuścić miasto, jeden z tych czterech to znany rębajło – dodał nieznajomy.

\- Jak mam to zrobić, skoro przyczaili się w karczmie, w której zostały wszystkie moje rzeczy? – warknął w końcu Jaskier, poirytowany obojętnym tonem głosu mężczyzny.

Nieznajomy wpatrywał się w niego długo, jego twarz była kamienna.

Jaskier w końcu zauważył, co było dziwnego w jego oczach – źrenice były pionowe, kocie. W połączeniu ze śmiertelną niemal bladością jego twarzy, tworzyło to dość niepokojący – i charakterystyczny – obrazek.

\- Pan żeś wiedźmin? – wypalił, zaskoczony.

\- Wiedźmin – potwierdził nieznajomy, wciąż obojętnie, ale lekka zmiana pozycji sugerowała, że szykuje się na jakąś nieprzyjemną reakcję.

Jaskier się nie dziwił. Wiedźmini nie mieli najlepszej opinii, uważani byli za potwory niewiele – o ile w ogóle – lepsze od istot, na które polowali. Pewnie niejednokrotnie tę opinię rzucano im w twarz.

Cóż, ten wiedźmin będzie miał niespodziankę.

\- Pomożecie, panie? – spytał błagalnie Jaskier. – Mojego tobołka i lutni pilnuje karczmarz. Muszę tylko wziąć swojego konia ze stajni i jestem gotów do drogi, ale tamci mnie scapią.

Wiedźmin wpatrywał się w niego i Jaskier miał ochotę się skulić pod jego spojrzeniem. Jego blada twarz była nadal zupełnie kamienna.

W końcu wiedźmin westchnął i zrzucił płaszcz. Pod okryciem ukazał się skórzany kubrak, na ramionach i rękawach nabijany srebrnymi ćwiekami. Przez pierś mężczyzny przebiegał pas. Zza ramienia wystawał sam czubek rękojeści długiego miecza.

Jaskier dopiero teraz zauważył, że wiedźmin miał dość charakterystyczną fryzurę: włosy na skroniach i karku miał krótko ogolone, reszta włosów – biała jak mleko – była zebrana z tyłu głowy w koński ogon. Mało kto tak się nosił.

Wiedźmin podał Jaskrowi swój płaszcz.

\- Daj pan tę czapkę – rzucił. Jaskier podał mu, o co go proszono. – Załóż pan ten płaszcz i bierz swojego konia, najlepiej nie odzywaj się do nikogo. Odjedź pan poza bramę, spotkamy się przy drogowskazie.

\- Jasne – zgodził się ochoczo Jaskier. Narzucił na siebie pachnący skórą płaszcz i zaciągnął kaptur na głowę.

Wiedźmin westchnął tylko i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z zaułka.

\- Ej, panie! – zawołał za nim Jaskier.

\- Czego?

\- Dlaczego pan mi pomagasz?

Wiedźmin odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął się nieco, z pozoru przyjaźnie, ale paskudnie.

\- Boś pan idiota, ale nieszkodliwy – przyznał. – Gdybyś był szkodliwy, palcem bym nie kiwnął. Jedź pan już. A jeśli pan zwiejesz z moim koniem, to wiedz, że cię wytropię nawet na końcu świata. I potraktuję po wiedźmińsku.

\- Tylko swojego wezmę, obiecuję. Do zobaczenia za chwilę – odparł Jaskier radośnie, poszedł spokojnie do stajni i odebrał swojego konia. Niezaczepiany przez nikogo wyjechał Bramą Vengerberską z miasta.

Wiedźmin dołączył do niego jakieś pół godziny później. Nie zsiadając ze swojego konia, podał Jaskrowi jego tobołek i lutnię, po czym nie ruszył się, tylko siedział dalej w siodle z ręką wyciągniętą w stronę barda. Chwilę Jaskrowi zajęło skojarzenie, że czeka na swój płaszcz.

Jaskier szybko ściągnął długi płaszcz i podał wiedźminowi. Ten bez słowa narzucił go sobie na ramiona, przykrywając wciąż wiszący na plecach miecz; lekko popędził konia wzdłuż gościńca.

\- Dzięki, panie – rzekł Jaskier, prowadząc swojego konia obok wierzchowca wiedźmina. – Dokąd panu droga, jeśli można spytać?

Wiedźmin spojrzał na niego z ukosa. Jaskra to nie zniechęciło: było w tym nieznajomym coś wzbudzającego zaufanie.

\- Gdzie poniesie – odparł w końcu wiedźmin.

\- Nie macie nic przeciwko, żebym wam towarzyszył?

Wiedźmin nie odpowiedział. Jaskier uznał to za dobry znak.

\- Jak waści wołają, jeśli można spytać? – nie poddawał się bard.

\- Geralt – odparł krótko wiedźmin.

Znowu zapadła cisza. Jeśli Jaskier miał nadzieję na pytanie zwrotne, musiał się zawieść.

\- Jam jest Jaskier, trubadur – rzekł w końcu.

\- I hulaka, co źle wybiera panny do wychędożenia – dodał Geralt. Jaskier był pewien, że w jego suchym głosie zabrzmiały nutki rozbawienia.

\- No cóż, żadna nie mówi wpierw, ilu ma braci, a każdej miłe słodkie słówko – odparł Jaskier z szerokim uśmiechem.

Geralt parsknął.

Jechali dalej, obok siebie. Jaskier gadał przez jakiś czas różne głupoty, Geralt czasami odpowiadał jednym czy dwoma słowami. Oddalili się już od Gulety; zaczynało ciemnieć. Wyprzedzili kilka wozów kupieckich, idących w tę samą stronę. Gościniec był pustawy, na dość długich odcinkach nie spotykali nikogo.

Zbliżyli się do lasu. Koń Geralta zaczął parskać i lekko tańczyć na trakcie, ale Geralt uspokoił zwierzę, kładąc dłoń na jego grzywie.

\- Nuu, Płotka – mruknął i zaczął się rozglądać, zwracając szczególną uwagę na krzaki między lasem a gościńcem.

Potępieńcze wycie dobiegające z lasu szybko wyjaśniło zaniepokojenie konia.

Jaskier momentalnie zbladł. Jego twarz była niemal tak biała jak Geralta.

Na Geralcie wycie nie zrobiło większego wrażenia. Nachylił się tylko do podłużnego juku wiszącego u boku Płotki. Szybko wyciągnął stamtąd drugi miecz – błyszczący jak srebro. Nie zwracał uwagi na Jaskra. Koń barda trwał twardo na miejscu.

\- Jak myślisz, Płotka? Brzmi jak czart – rzekł Geralt i zeskoczył z siodła. Szybko przytroczył sobie drugi miecz do pasa na piersi i ruszył dalej traktem. Dopiero teraz Jaskier wypatrzył, że coś leżało na drodze, niedaleko przed nimi.

Geralt nachylił się nad ścierwem, pokiwał głową i wrócił do koni.

\- Wyjaśnia, dlaczego jest tutaj tak mało ludzi – rzekł i znowu wskoczył na swojego konia. – Panie Jaskier, pędź pan co koń wyskoczy do następnej wsi i podpytaj się w karczmie o kontrakt na potwora w lesie – polecił spokojnie wiedźmin. Mówił nieco wolniej niż do tej pory. – Zapytaj, ile dają, ale nie mów, że wiedźmin idzie. Zaczekaj pan tam na mnie, za godzinę pewnie dołączę.

\- O ile to coś mnie nie zeżre po drodze – wybąkał Jaskier. Kamienny spokój Geralta działał też na niego: zdziwił się, że w ogóle jest w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Nie, jest w tej chwili zajęty czym innym. Jedź pan.

Jaskra nie trzeba było dwa razy namawiać. Udało mu się zmusić konia do ruchu naprzód. Po chwili leniwe zwierzę przyspieszyło nawet do galopu. Jaskier nie oglądał się za siebie.

Dotarł do wsi po przejechaniu mili. Było już kompletnie ciemno, z lasu co chwilę dobiegało potępieńcze wycie. Nawet za ostrokołem Jaskier nie czuł się w pełni bezpiecznie. Nie martwił się o Geralta – wiedźmin musiał wiedzieć, co robił, kiedy właził do tego lasu. Sądząc po jego zachowaniu, raczej nie spodziewał się ciężkiej walki.

Karczma stała w samym środku wsi. Na słupie przy wejściu wisiało ogłoszenie: poszukiwano śmiałków do zabicia potwora w lesie.

Jaskier przywiązał konia przy korycie, wziął swój mieszek, a tobołek i lutnię przykrył derką. Wszedł do karczmy.

Przybytek był pustawy – tylko kilku klientów siedziało przy szynkwasie i jednym z pięciu stołów. Jakimś cudem, karczmarz natychmiast rozpoznał Jaskra.

\- Szanowny pan bard! Zapraszam, zapraszam! – zawołał, rozkładając ramiona. – Co pana tu przyniosło?

\- Droga, ciemno i wilki w lesie – odparł Jaskier swobodnie, dumny z tego, jak umiał ukrywać emocje. Nogi nadal nieco mu się trzęsły. Usiadł na stołku. – Jutro mi dalej w drogę, ale na razie dajcież mi spróbować jakowyś lokalnych specjałów.

\- Specjałów nie mamy – przyznał smutno karczmarz, nalewając piwa.

Jaskier pociągnął łyk – piwo było słabe, ale jego wysuszone gardło przyjęłoby każdy płyn, smakujący choć trochę lepiej od szczyn.

\- Ten potwór w lesie położył handel – mówił dalej karczmarz.

\- Widziałem ogłoszenie na słupie – pokiwał głową Jaskier.

\- Sto pięćdziesiąt marek żeśmy z całej wsi zebrali dla śmiałka, który łeb tego potwora przyniesie. Paru się odważyło pójść, ale żaden nie wrócił.

\- A o wynajęciu wiedźmina nie pomyśleliście? – spytał niewinnie Jaskier.

\- A bo to przyjmie jaki taką stawkę? – wzruszył ramionami karczmarz. – Poza tym, oni gościńcami rzadko chodzą, po lasach się trzymają, pomyślałby kto, że sami polują na podróżnych.

Jaskier pociągnął łyk piwa. Karczmarz postawił przed nim miskę zupy.

\- Jedz pan, panie bard – zaprosił. Jaskier ochoczo chwycił łyżkę.

\- Mmm. Szkoda, że ludzi mało, mógłbym się odwdzięczyć – zaproponował.

\- Może jutro, rano będzie więcej ludzi. Po nocy nawet po wsi boją się chodzić.

Na wymianie plotek i słuchaniu wycia za oknem minęła im prawie godzina. Po tym czasie drzwi do karczmy rozwarły się z trzaskiem.

W progu stanął Geralt. Wyraz twarzy miał jak zwykle spokojny. Gdzieś znikł jego czarny płaszcz, został tylko skórzany kubrak, spodnie i buty. Na plecach znowu miał tylko jeden miecz, ten sam, który zwykle nosił. Wiedźmin był nieco zakurzony, ale włosy zdążył doprowadzić do ładu.

\- Panie karczmarz, ile za tego potwora w lesie? – spytał bez ceregieli.

W karczmie zapadła cisza.

\- Ze dwa lata wam tu pewnie gościniec pustoszy; ilu zginęło, leząc tam bez sensu? Bo ja tam widziałem z pięć czaszek przynajmniej, w tym dwie świeżo obgryzione – kontynuował Geralt, podchodząc do lady.

Karczmarz spuścił wzrok, unikał spojrzenia Geralta.

\- A z pięćdziesiąt marek się znajdzie... – wydukał.

Jaskier zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, ale Geralt go uprzedził.

\- Za pięćdziesiąt marek nikt by się nie pakował do tego lasu, a na pewno nie drabowaty syn lokalnego kupca, sądząc po niezgorszym pancerzu na tym korpusie, co leżał w samym środku leża.

Ostrym plaśnięciem dłoni położył na ladzie jeden zakrwawiony, wielki ząb i broszę z jakimiś symbolami rodowymi. Karczmarz uniósł wzrok, wyraźnie zły. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jego ubiegł Jaskier.

\- A mnie co innego powiedzieliście. Znaczy obcemu w przelocie prawdę powiedzieć można, a jak przychodzi wiedźmin, uczciwą robotę wykonawszy... – zaczął, zerknął na Geralta. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że koszula pod kubrakiem wiedźmina była zabarwiona świeżą czerwienią. – … z własną szkodą najwidoczniej, to obcinacie honorarium! Zaczynam się bać, co jest w tej zupie.

\- Nie chcesz pan wiedzieć – mruknął Geralt, wciągając nosem powietrze.

\- Sto pięćdziesiąt marek, tyle mówiliście – oświadczył ostro Jaskier. – A za próbę oszustwa dorzucicie wiedźminowi i mnie niechrzczone piwo, pieczoną baraninę i nocleg, bo skoro mnie znacie, to wiecie, że mogę o was takie ballady wyśpiewać, że mimo braku potwora handel tu nijak nie ruszy przez kolejne dwa lata.

\- A panu co do tego? – warknął karczmarz. Pozostali goście w karczmie, chociaż postury nielichej, nie ruszali się ze swoich miejsc.

\- Teoretycznie nic – przyznał Jaskier. – Ale wiedźmin mógł usłyszeć to wycie, przyjść tu, zapytać o cenę i pójść w długą po usłyszeniu tych pięćdziesięciu marek. A tak macie problem z głowy, handel pewnie znowu ruszy i możecie sobie odbić z okładem to, co żeście zebrali.

\- No, to jak będzie? – dodał Geralt, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Zapłacicie na spokojnie czy mam ten mieszek od was po wiedźmińsku wyciągać?

Karczmarz patrzył na nich wrogo, ale po chwili wyciągnął spod lady wypchany mieszek i dość kulturalnie podał Geraltowi. Ten zważył go w dłoni, odwrócił się bez słowa i ruszył na drugi koniec sali, gdzie zajął miejsce przy stole, pod ścianą. Tam zaczął rozpinać kubrak.

\- Baranina i piwo – przypomniał Jaskier karczmarzowi i dołączył do wiedźmina.

Geralt tymczasem obejrzał okolice, z których mogła pochodzić krew, ale nic nie znalazł.

\- Nie moja – wyjaśnił, kiedy Jaskier spojrzał na niego pytająco.

Karczmarz przyniósł im piwo. Geralt upił łyk.

\- Daj pan jeszcze wódki – rzucił. Karczmarz pokiwał głową posępnie i wrócił za ladę. Geralt odchylił się do tyłu i patrzył na Jaskra. – Waści sława ma tu większą skuteczność od mojego miecza – powiedział w końcu.

\- Przynajmniej w negocjacjach przy wypłacie – zgodził się Jaskier radośnie.

Geralt parsknął, ale starał się nie uśmiechać. Jaskier stwierdził, że może to i dobrze – do jego twarzy uśmiech raczej nie pasował.

\- No, to mamy zapewniony wikt i opierunek – zaczął znowu Geralt. – Tylko co dalej?

\- Chciałeś mnie pan szukać na końcu świata. A może byśmy się tam po prostu wybrali? – zaproponował Jaskier. – Na wschód.

\- Czemu nie, rzadko tam bywam – przyznał Geralt. Karczmarz przyniósł wódkę i półmisek z baraniną. – To rzadkość, że ktoś chce nie dość, że ze mną rozmawiać, to jeszcze przebywać dłuższy czas. Doceniam – oświadczył niezgrabnie, unosząc kieliszek.

\- Nie miałem do tej pory do czynienia z wiedźminami – przyznał Jaskier. – A jestem otwarty na nowe przeżycia i znajomości. To jak, panie Geralt?

\- Geralt – poprawił wiedźmin. – Darujmy sobie to „panowanie” – dodał, unosząc kieliszek w stronę barda.

Jaskier przybił toast i uśmiechnął się. Chociaż siedzący przed nim mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie dość niedostępnego gbura, bard miał wrażenie, że oto był początek wspaniałej przyjaźni.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie czytałam "Szponów i kłów", więc nie wiem, czy ktoś zrobił podejście do rozwinięcia początków tej przyjaźni.  
> Ktoś zwrócił uwagę, że w książkach Geralt ma ciemne oczy, a nie złote.


	2. Ojciec i córka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skończyłam właśnie przejście przez „Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon” (grę podstawową, zostały mi dodatki) i toto poniżej to będzie małe missing scene z samego końca gry, więc a) uwaga, spoilery!, b) nie polecam tego rozdziału osobom, które w ogóle nie miały styczności z grą. Ja po zakończeniu byłam z siebie bardzo dumna (chociaż niesłusznie, bo sama czytałam spoilery ;) ) i cała gra zostawiła mnie z bananem na twarzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedno brzydkie słowo chyba na nikim nie zrobi wrażenia, co?

Patrzył, kompletnie bezradny, jak Ciri wchodzi do portalu.

„Powodzenia,” rzekł jej wtedy wiedząc, że jej nie powstrzyma. Że dziewczyna zasługuje na to, by wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. To, że była też jego przeznaczeniem, nie miało teraz znaczenia.

„Powodzenia” zamarło mu na zdrętwiałych z zimna wargach.

Opadł na kolana.

\- Wszystko zależy od tego, czy uwierzy w siebie – usłyszał za sobą głos Avallac'ha.

Aż się wzdrygnął.

\- Stul pysk – warknął, nie patrząc na Wiedzącego. – Jesteś w tej chwili ostatnią osobą, której mam ochotę słuchać.

\- Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale przeznaczenie Zireael...

\- Mówiłem, stul pysk! – wrzasnął, wstając. Zacisnął pięści i wykonał dwa kroki w stronę stojącego w miejscu elfa. – Gówno mnie to w tej chwili obchodzi!

\- Musisz zrozumieć...

\- Wszystko, kurwa, w swoim czasie! – huknął Geralt.

Avallac'h cofnął się o krok. Widywał już wściekłego Geralta, ale nigdy wyprowadzonego z równowagi do tego stopnia. Przezornie nic nie powiedział. Powstrzymał się od uwag o ludzkich emocjach, o słabościach i zbędnym przywiązaniu. Wiedział, że gdyby coś powiedział, wiedźmin zrobiłby użytek ze swojego miecza – i w duchu Avallac'h był świadom, że zasłużyłby na to.

Geralt czuł się ojcem tej dziewczyny. Sam niedawno stracił zastępczego ojca. Pewnie odreaguje to później, na razie był skupiony na teraźniejszości. Jego zdolność do pozbierania się była godna podziwu.

I choćby z tego podziwu Avallac'h milczał.

Geralt zaczął się zataczać. Zatopił palce we włosach, pochylił głowę, wyglądał tak, jakby miał zacząć wyć z bólu i rozpaczy, gdyby mógł. Ale uważał się za mutanta niezdolnego do ludzkich emocji, więc tylko kręcił się po dziedzińcu wieży, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Avallac'h stał z boku i przyglądał się chłodno temu pokazowi rozpaczy.

Do rzeczywistości przywrócił Geralta ostry szum. Znad portalu wieży wyprysło białe światło, które rozbiło pokrywającą okolicę kopułę. W miejscu portalu opadł kurz.

Gdzieś z dołu dobiegało wołanie Yennefer.

Geralt podszedł krok bliżej wejścia do portalu.

Z kurzu wychynęła znajoma postać. Cała i zdrowa. Blada, zmarznięta i wyczerpana, ale żywa.

\- Ciri... – szepnął Geralt i nie był w stanie iść dalej.

Ciri go wyręczyła. Rzuciła mu się w ramiona tak, że oboje prawie upadli, ale Geralt zdołał utrzymać się na nogach. Objął ją mocno, najmocniej jak umiał, chciał umieć płakać, wcześniej z rozpaczy, teraz z radości i ulgi.

\- Teraz cię nie puszczę – szepnął jej do ucha zdławionym głosem.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram – odparła i przytuliła go jeszcze mocniej.

Geralt nie był w stanie już ustać. Powoli opadł na kolana, Ciri wraz z nim. W końcu usiedli, nie puszczając się nawzajem.

Wołanie Yennefer stało się głośniejsze. W końcu czarodziejka wpadła na dziedziniec i pierwsze, co zobaczyła, to Geralta i Ciri. Doskoczyła do nich i objęła oboje. Avallac'h przezornie starał nie rzucać się w oczy.

\- Już po wszystkim – rzekła w końcu Ciri, rozluźniając jej uścisk na przybranych rodzicach. – Znaleźliście mnie, Dziki Gon pokonany, Białe Zimno powstrzymane... Możemy jechać do domu.

Geralt też poluźnił uścisk i opadł na ziemię, rozciągnięty na pełną długość między Ciri i Yennefer.

\- Ja tu sobie chwilę poleżę – oświadczył.

Ciri parsknęła.

\- Taak, rozciągnij te stare kości, trochę zmarzłeś ostatnio – odparła. Geralt klepnął ją w udo i uśmiechnął się.

Czuł, jak emocje, szczególnie ulga, wylewają się z niego falami. Adrenalina opadła, było po wszystkim – zaczynał się zastanawiać, co teraz. Co ze sobą zrobią? Gdzie pojadą?

\- Gratuluję, Zireael – odważył się odezwać Avallac'h, wychodząc ze swojego kąta.

Geralt ścisnął dłoń nagle spiętej Yennefer, jakby trzymając ją w miejscu.

\- Twoja misja zakończona. Możesz teraz robić, co chcesz, nic cię nie powstrzymuje – mówił Wiedzący, po czym zawahał się na chwilę. – Ja również nie będę. Udowodniłaś, że umiesz kontrolować swoją moc, więc nie jestem ci już potrzebny.

Ciri wstała i podeszła do niego.

\- Avallac'h... Jakkolwiek mogło to wyglądać z zewnątrz, wiele ci zawdzięczam. I dziękuję.

\- Nie, Jaskółko. Myślę, że swojemu przybranemu ojcu zawdzięczasz dużo więcej – odparł Avallac'h, skinął głową w stronę Geralta, który usiadł i podpierał się z tyłu rękami. – Szczęścia na szlaku. Dla was wszystkich. Dla ciebie, wiedźminie, i dla ciebie, czarodziejko – rzekł, kłaniając się, po czym otworzył sobie portal i znikł.

Ciri opadły ramiona.

\- Koniec uciekania – rzekł po chwili Geralt, podnosząc się ze stęknięciem. – Zbyt dużo czasu straciliśmy i nie damy rady go już nadrobić.

\- Ale teraz przynajmniej możemy się sobą cieszyć bez obaw, że Dziki Gon nas zaraz rozdzieli – dodała Yennefer.

Ciri odwróciła się do nich.

Stali obok siebie, trzymając się za ręce. On, wysoki, chudy, ze złotymi, kocimi oczami i resztkami krwi w białych jak mleko włosach i na rękojeściach dwóch wiedźmińskich mieczy. Ona, bez obcasów niziutka, w obcasach nadal pół głowy niższa od niego, pełna godności czarnowłosa czarodziejka.

Podeszła do nich i znów się objęli.

Jedna myśl, zielony błysk i zobaczyli dziedziniec Kaer Trolde.

 

* * *

 

Ciri przekazała królowej wieść o śmierci jej ojca. Cerys przyjęła wieść z godnością.

We trójkę zajęli dawną kwaterę Yennefer w karczmie niedaleko portu, wcześniej zażyczywszy sobie wstawienia tam dodatkowego łóżka. Cały następny dzień nie wychodzili wcale, grzejąc się w kąpieli albo w łóżku. Geralt na tym wygrzewaniu się spędził chyba najwięcej czasu, zamieniając się miejscami z Ciri między łóżkiem a balią. Yennefer czasami do niego dołączała i pomagała mu pozbyć się wrażenia wiecznego zmarznięcia, które towarzyszyło mu od bitwy w Kaer Morhen.

Kilka dni później, niedobitki z bitwy na Undvik zaczęły pojawiać się w porcie. Hjalmar przeżył, zdołał wśród chaosu sprowadzić ciało ojca do domu. Wyprawili mu godny pogrzeb, byli obecni wszyscy – Geralt, Yennefer, Ciri, większość mieszkańców wyspy. Jarlem Ard Skellig miał zostać teraz Hjalmar. Jego wyczyny podczas wyprawy na Undvik i ostatniej bitwy zamknęły usta ewentualnym niezadowolonym.

Oddziały Nilfgaardu wycofały się spod Skellige, liżąc rany. Fringilla Vigo i Filippa Eilhart upewniły się, że cesarz dotrzyma słowa i zapewni Loży Czarodziejek azyl, chociaż Yennefer wolała nie pokazywać się cesarzowi na oczy i wszyscy milczeli przed nim jak zaklęci w sprawie Ciri.

Ciri i Geralt w towarzystwie Hjalmara i jego ludzi wyprawili się z powrotem na Undvik. Po wyspie wciąż szalały potwory sprowadzone przez Avallac'ha. Razem bez większych ofiar własnych zdołali wybić najgroźniejsze stwory, mogące przenieść się na sąsiednie wyspy. Co do reszty, mieli nadzieję, że w końcu po prostu zabraknie im żywności. Za ich tępienie nie miał kto zapłacić, więc żaden wiedźmin nie podjąłby się zadania, chyba że w celach treningowych. Nieszczęsna wyspa była świadkiem już tylu katastrof, że nie wiadomo było, czy ktokolwiek zdecyduje się tu kiedykolwiek znów zamieszkać.

Wieża Sokolicy stała nadal, dobrze widoczna z Ard Skellig, jak wieczne przypomnienie kataklizmu, który nieomal nadszedł.

 

* * *

 

Geralt protestował, zapierał się niemal rękami i nogami, ale i tak znowu przeciągnęły go przez portal.

Wylądowali w Kaer Morhen.

Yennefer po dwóch dniach odpoczynku w twierdzy przeniosła się dalej na północ; Ciri ruszyła do Białego Sadu, Geralt natomiast do Wyzimy. Uzgodnili wcześniej, co miał powiedzieć cesarzowi i gdzie się później spotkają.

Geralt po drodze skontaktował się ze starym mistrzem miecznictwa i zlecił mu wykonanie specjalnego ostrza. Rzemieślnik miał dostarczyć gotową pracę za kilka dni.

Geralt nienawidził już tych dni samotności. Bał się, że powtórzy się sytuacja sprzed kilku lat, kiedy po dwóch latach od zniknięcia Ciri po puczu na Thanedd znaleźli się, spędzili ze sobą tydzień, rozdzielili, a potem on się wpakował w sam środek pogromu w Rivii. Wiedział, że Ciri była przy nim, gdy wtedy umierał. Ale ona zniknęła, a potem ich życie znowu wywróciło się do góry nogami.

(Rany po widłach czasem się odzywały, jak jego kolano i łokieć. Czuł wtedy w pełni, ile ma lat. Odzyskał wprawdzie pełną sprawność, ale pamiątki pozostały.)

Znacznie więcej czasu spędzili osobno niż razem. Kompletnie przegapił jej dorastanie. Nie zdołał jej ochronić w najważniejszych momentach, od dzieciństwa praktycznie musiała radzić sobie sama. Zostały po tym blizny – widoczne na jej twarzy i ciele, i ukryte w duszy. Ale te blizny nie definiowały jej jako osoby – nadal stała dumna, silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Wiedziała po prostu, do czego była zdolna, by przeżyć i osiągnąć cel. Miała tym większą szansę przetrwać – chociaż Geralt wolałby, żeby nie musiała uczyć się życia w ten sposób.

Geralt za nią tęsknił tak bardzo, że to aż bolało. Kiedy czekał na miecz i audiencję u cesarza, spotykali się czasami w karczmie. Ciri rzuciła się w wir wiedźmińskiego życia, zaczęła zbierać pierwsze zlecenia. Widział przy tym, jak się uśmiechała.

Wolność. Tak wyglądała jej upragniona i w pełni zasłużona wolność.

Yennefer czekała. Jego Yennefer, którą kochał i która kochała jego bez pomocy zaklęcia dżinna.

Po raz pierwszy od chyba trzydziestu lat poczuł, że ma szansę być szczęśliwy. Przed Ciri, przed Yennefer jego życie było proste, ot, wiedźmińskie. Potem zaczęło się komplikować – czasem w dobry, czasem w zły sposób. A teraz? Groziła mu sielanka. Nie mógł się doczekać.

Zdusił w zarodku tę natrętną myśl, że szczęście nie jest dla niego i nie potrwa długo.

Doczekał się w końcu audiencji u Emhyra. Szedł przez zniszczony zamek w Wyzimie i czuł całym sobą, że imperium chyli się ku upadkowi. Mógł oddać Ciri Emhyrowi, ona pewnie by podniosła Nilfgaard z powrotem do chwały, ale los cesarza i jego państwa obchodził go mniej niż zeszłoroczny śnieg. Nie był mu nic winien. Bez wyrzutów sumienia powiadomił Emhyra, że jego córka nie żyje.

Obaj zachowali kamienną twarz podczas rozmowy. Nawet, jeśli cesarz mu nie uwierzył, otrzymał on jednoznaczną wiadomość: trzymaj się od Ciri z daleka.

Wyszedł z pałacu. Wyjechał ze zubożałej po wojnie Wyzimy. Odebrał miecz – Zireal – od Orta i z każdą minutą czuł, że robi mu się lżej na duszy.

Drobna postać w szarym płaszczu z kapturem siedziała przy stole w kącie karczmy.

Objął dłońmi pochwę z mieczem, nagle zwątpiwszy. A jeśli jednak Ciri nie tego chce? A jeśli miecz jej się nie spodoba? Niemal zazdrościł jej tego ostrza, lekkiego i pięknego, ale jeśli ona nie doceni?

Doceniła. Wstali razem i wyszli z karczmy, wykonać nowe zlecenie.

 

***

 

Dwoje wiedźminów, ojciec i córka, oboje siwowłosi, oboje z dwoma mieczami na plecach, zgrani ze sobą, niemal czytający sobie w myślach, osłaniający się nawzajem, zabójczo skuteczni w walce, równie chętnie korzystający z rozrywek w karczmach. Widywano ich przez jakiś czas razem podczas negocjacji cen za zlecenia i na popasach (bo na samo wykonywanie zleceń nikt nie patrzył), a nieco chrapliwy, ale pogodny głos mężczyzny i perlisty, radosny śmiech kobiety często dawało się słyszeć późną nocną porą.

I nie stało się to, czego bał się wiedźmin. Córka znów odeszła, ale na szlak, wolna jak ptak; wracała potem chętnie do domu, który wiedźmin założył wraz z czarodziejką, i opowiadała o swoich przygodach długo w noc, kiedy siedzieli we troje przy kominku, pili wino i śmiali się, a cała polityczna i wojenna burza dookoła nich jakoś ich omijała.

 


	3. Iglica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takie rzeczy powstają, jak się czyta „Ogniem i mieczem” i gra w „Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon”. To nie jest cross-over, ale i tak to wszystko wina Michała Żebrowskiego, proszę mu przekazać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie ma spoilerów do gry, chociaż dzieje się po jednym z jej zakończeń. Dość poważnie natomiast spoileruję sagę.

Pojawili się znikąd, na obrzeżu obozu, wśród grzmotów i ulewy. Może nikt by nie zauważył od razu ich przybycia, gdyby nie to, że pojawili się w błysku zimnego, zielonego światła – jakże innego od ognistych gromów bijących dookoła.

Zaskoczeni żołnierze natychmiast wznieśli alarm i otoczyli intruzów.

Było ich dwoje. Młoda, szczupła kobieta miała długie, popielate, spięte z tyłu głowy w luźny kok włosy, gęsto przetykane siwizną. Towarzyszący jej mężczyzna był w sile wieku, na oko czterdziestokilkuletni, chociaż jego długie, związane z tyły głowy w koński ogon włosy były kompletnie białe. Byli ubrani w lekkie pancerze wzmacniane kolczugą. Byli brudni – mokrzy, pochlapani szlamem, śmierdzący rynsztokiem. Otoczeni, wyciągnęli miecze z pochew przewieszonych na pasie przez pierś, za plecami. Mężczyzna rzucił na ziemię torbę w kolorze piasku.

Oboje byli też ranni, choć lekko – dłonie mieli czerwone od krwi, mężczyzna był ranny w nogę, kobieta miała krwawą szramę na czole. Ich twarze, oświetlone pochodniami, nosiły ślady starych ran.

Ze sposobu, w jaki się ustawili plecami do siebie, z mieczami w gotowości, widać było, że są doświadczeni w walce.

\- Poddaj się! – rozległy się krzyki, ale przybysze nie zareagowali. Mężczyzna tylko powiedział coś do kobiety w języku, którego żaden z obecnych żołnierzy nie był w stanie rozpoznać.

Ktoś stracił zimną krew i strzelił do nich z łuku. Mężczyzna rzucił się w bok i odbił strzałę szybkim ruchem miecza. Dziewczyna krzyknęła coś z wyraźną wściekłością.

Wtedy zauważono, że oczy mężczyzny świecą w ciemności.

Kolejny łucznik wypuścił do nich strzałę, która też została odbita. Kilku żołnierzy rzuciło się na nich z szablami, ale mężczyzna szybkim ruchem dłoni nakreślił w powietrzu jakiś znak i atakujących odrzuciło do tyłu coś przypominającego silny podmuch powietrza. Leżeli powaleni, ale nie ranni. Mężczyzna nakreślił kolejny znak w powietrzu i oboje przybyszów otoczyła skrząca się sfera.

\- Czarownik! – rozległo się w obozie.

Oboje nadal czujnie patrzyli na żołnierzy, którzy stracili chęć do ataku. Sami nie atakowali, wyraźnie nastawieni na obronę.

\- Spocznij! – huknął głos porucznika.

Żołnierze rozstąpili się, dając przejść dowódcy. Porucznik – wysoki, czarniawy mężczyzna liczący sobie niecałe trzydzieści wiosen – stanął kilka kroków przed chroniącą przybyszów kopułą. Rękę trzymał na rękojeści szabli, przypiętej do pasa u boku.

Żołnierze szybko ocenili, że siwy nieznajomy jest szczuplejszy i nawet wyższy od ich dowódcy, który był najwyższym mężczyzną w obozie.

\- Znajdujecie się w środku obozu wojsk wojewody bełskiego. Kim jesteście? – spytał porucznik.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i coś powiedział spokojnym, niskim, nieco chrapliwym głosem. Nie zrozumieli ani słowa. Obcy nadal trzymał miecz wyciągnięty przed sobą.

Młody pachołek, stojący za porucznikiem, zaczął nagle przebierać dziwnie nogami. Nikt na niego nie zwracał uwagi.

\- Rzućcie broń, bo inaczej porozmawiamy – dodał porucznik, opierając pięści na biodrach.

Tym razem to kobieta coś powiedziała, w tym samym języku, jednocześnie opuszczając miecz. Cichym słowem i delikatną ręką na ramieniu towarzysza zmusiła go do tego samego.

Świecąca kopuła zniknęła, ale porucznik uniesieniem ręki powstrzymał żołnierzy przed rzuceniem się na obcych.

W międzyczasie rozpalono więcej pochodni, jako że deszcz ustawał. W jasnym świetle widać było, że odzienie przybyszów jest znoszone, ale dobrej jakości. Kobieta nosiła też pas z drogich kamieni, a miecze obojga już na pierwszy rzut oka można było ocenić na misternie wykonane. Na klingach skrzyły się runy.

Porucznik zwrócił uwagę, że mężczyzna miał za plecami dwie pochwy na miecze – z jedną zajętą – i kuszę. Kobieta również była uzbrojona w dwa miecze – jeden w tej chwili opuszczony w stronę ziemi – i kordzik za pasem.

Otaczała ich aura jakby nie z tego świata.

Był coś ojcowskiego w postawie siwego mężczyzny i sposobie, w jaki zerkał na kobietę. Ta również trzymała się blisko niego, osłaniając go od lewej i tyłu.

\- Kim jesteście? – porucznik spytał, podchodząc bliżej.

Mężczyzna przyjrzał mu się czujnymi oczami. Bardzo powoli uniósł lewą dłoń, prawą schował miecz do pochwy i również uniósł w uniwersalnym geście poddania. Kobieta zrobiła to samo. Powiedziała coś cicho do towarzysza, porucznik rozpoznał tylko słowa „geralt” i „aksji”. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową przecząco, wciąż patrząc na dowódcę.

\- Kim jesteście, pytam, i czego tu szukacie? – spytał z naciskiem porucznik.

Mężczyzna coś odpowiedział, powoli i spokojnie. Nadal nie rozumieli ani słowa.

\- Poruczniku? – zagadał cicho pachołek. – Chyba znam kogoś, kto może ich zrozumieć.

\- O czym ty mówisz, chłopcze?

\- Niedaleko stąd w lesie mieszka wiedźma, która pojawiła się znikąd wiele lat temu. Czasami słychać ją, jak mówi w podobnym języku. Nazywają ją Ensa Wern.

Przybysze pochylili głowy na bok, nasłuchując. Najwyraźniej usłyszeli coś znajomego.

\- Ensa Wern? – powtórzył porucznik z niedowierzaniem.

\- Aen Saevherne – rzekła kobieta.

\- Znasz ją waćpanna? – spytał porucznik, zapominając, że kobieta go nie rozumie.

Zmrużyła tylko oczy, poirytowana, powtórzyła tylko to, co wcześniej rzekł mężczyzna na pytanie dowódcy, tylko z naciskiem. Porucznik domyślił się, że może to oznaczać „nie rozumiem”.

\- Wiesz, jak znaleźć tę kobietę? – spytał pachołka, wciąż patrząc na obcych.

\- Mówi się, że czasem sama wychodzi do ludzi. Wiem, gdzie jej szukać.

\- Weź konia i dwóch towarzyszy i jedźcie. Ty – porucznik wskazał sanitariusza – przynieś opatrunki i dwie miski zupy.

Sanitariusz nie skomentował i odszedł. Porucznik nakazał swoim ludziom opuścić broń.

\- Poruczniku, to są czarownicy! – któryś zaprotestował.

\- Nie są agresywni. Przyjmiemy ich jak gości, dopóki nie pojawi się ta kobieta i nie dowiemy się, kim są. Wracajcie na stanowiska – polecił dowódca.

Mężczyzna i kobieta opuścili ręce i rozluźnili się. Rozmawiali ze sobą cicho, wciąż rozglądając się czujnie.

\- Jak waści na imię? – spytał porucznik.

Mężczyzna wbił w niego swoje świecące w ciemności oczy. Kobieta tylko pochyliła głowę i uniosła brew. Było w tym coś lekceważącego.

\- Imię? – powtórzył porucznik. Wskazał ręką na siebie. – Jakub. Imię? – znów zapytał, wskazując na nich.

\- Cirilla, Ciri – odpowiedziała kobieta z pełnym ulgi uśmiechem. – Geralt – dodała, wskazując na mężczyznę, który skinął głową w oszczędnym ukłonie.

\- Rad mi waści poznać – odrzekł Jakub z uśmiechem.

Kobieta coś powiedziała i wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. Wyraz jej ślicznej twarzy był iście szelmowski: była w pełni świadoma, że Jakub jej nie rozumie. Geralt tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Porównała waści do ciastka z kremem – Jakub usłyszał za sobą poważny, niski, kobiecy głos. – Rzekłabym, że lubi słodycze.

Żołnierze, wciąż zebrani dookoła nich, wybuchnęli śmiechem. Napięcie znikło.

Pachołek, który został wysłany po tę kobietę, stał z szeroko otwartymi ustami, trzymając za uzdę swojego konia.

Jakub odwrócił się, Geralt i Ciri również spojrzeli na przybyłą.

Była to wysoka, szczupła kobieta, ubrana w powłóczyste, bogato zdobione, sięgające ziemi szaty. Jej ciemne, długie włosy przykrywały jej uszy, były rozpuszczone, z wyjątkiem kilku cienkich warkoczyków. Było w niej coś nieziemskiego. Nie można było ocenić jej wieku: twarz miała dojrzałą, poważną, na pewno nie starą, ale jej oczy odzwierciedlały całe wieki wiedzy i doświadczeń.

Kobieta podeszła bliżej, stanęła obok Jakuba, wpatrywała się w Geralta i Ciri.

\- Caedmil, Gwynbleidd. Caedmil, Zireael – rzekła w końcu, pochylając w powitaniu głowę w stronę Geralta i Ciri.

\- Caedmil, Aen Saevherne – powitał ją Geralt, oddając pokłon.

Dookoła panowała cisza jak makiem zasiał. Kobieta wpatrywała się w nich przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Kim waści jesteście? – spytał w końcu Jakub, patrząc na Geralta i Ciri.

\- Oni nie są z tego świata – rzekła kobieta w długich szatach. – Ona ma moc podróżowania między miejscami i czasami. On jest jej przybranym ojcem, wiedźminem, stworzonym do walki z potworami. Nie zabawią tu długo. Wyliżą rany i odejdą do siebie, jeśli im pozwolicie.

\- A waćpani? – spytał Jakub, zwracając się do Aen Saevherne. – Zna ich waćpani, skoro wypowiedzieli pani imię?

\- Aen Saevherne oznacza Wiedzący. Jest to tytuł, a nie imię – odparła kobieta. – Jestem Wiedzącą. Wiedziałam, że przybędą. I ja przybyłam, by pomóc wam się porozumieć.

\- Radziśmy – przyznał Jakub.

\- Pozwól waćpan, że się z waszymi gośćmi najpierw rozmówię.

W tym momencie wrócił sanitariusz z jedzeniem i opatrunkami. Niepewnie podszedł do Geralta i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, w których trzymał miski z gęstą zupą. Mężczyzna podszedł i przejął naczynia, skinąwszy głową w podziękowaniu. Podał Ciri jedną miskę. Wraz z Wiedzącą odeszli na ubocze, za jeden z namiotów.

Po chwili dało się dosłyszeć cichą rozmowę. Nagle wypowiadane słowa stały się dziwnie znajome, zrozumiałe. Po kilku minutach cała trójka wyszła zza namiotu. Geralt dojadał swoją zupę na stojąco, trzymając się z tyłu, Wiedząca wraz z Ciri podeszli do porucznika.

\- Tak jak mówiłam, są tu gośćmi i nie zabawią długo – rzekła Wiedząca. – Jeśli będzie waćpan łaskaw, chętnie odpoczną i ruszą dalej w swoją drogę.

\- A gdzie im droga? – spytał Jakub.

\- Do naszych przyjaciół – odparła Ciri po polsku, płynnie i wyraźnie. – Powiedziano nam, że trwa tutaj wojna, ale nie znamy jej i to nie nasza sprawa. Jeśli pan pozwolisz, zostaniemy na jeden dzień; jeśli wam to niemiłe, odejdziemy od razu.

Jakub przyglądał się tej młodej kobiecie, niewiele chyba młodszej od niego. Mimo blizny na policzku i okrywającego ją błota i krwi, była piękna, a jej zielone oczy były pełne życia. Jej postawa sugerowała, że niejedno widziała i mało co potrafiło wytrącić ją z równowagi. Było w niej coś królewskiego. Była pełna godności i pewności siebie.

Znajdowała się w samym środku obozu wojskowego – w mniej karnym wojsku pewnie wyglądałaby już zupełnie inaczej. To, jak stała, w pełni wyprostowana, z mieczami na plecach, do tego jej ojciec, czuwający za nią – to wszystko trzymało ewentualnych swawolników na dystans. Ona by nie dała się tknąć, umiałaby podziękować. A jej ojciec tylko by poprawił.

Okoliczności ich pojawienia się musiały wzbudzić podejrzenia, ale Jakub jej wierzył. Był pewien, że tych dwoje nie miało nic wspólnego z wojną dookoła. Ciężko mu przychodziło zaakceptowanie udziału magii w ich obecności tutaj, nie rozumiał, co znaczy, że byli z innego świata. Wiedział, że przez jeden dzień i tak niczego się nie dowie – musiał im zatem po prostu uwierzyć. Jeśli byli wrogami, a w to wątpił, wpadli w sam środek trzystuosobowego obozu wojskowego. Przybysze nie mieli szans w potyczce z nimi.

\- Popasamy tu może dwa dni, bo okolica jest spokojna, a czekamy na wieści – rzekł w końcu Jakub. – Przyjmijcie zatem gościnę.

Ciri złożyła płytki pokłon z wdzięcznym uśmiechem.

\- Zapraszam waści do mojego namiotu, musicie się opatrzyć – dodał Jakub, gestem wskazując drogę w stronę środka obozu.

Ciri spojrzała na Geralta, który oddał pustą miskę wciąż stojącemu obok sanitariuszowi, podniósł z ziemi wypchaną torbę, przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i stał tak, w rozkroku, z uniesioną brwią, jakby czekając na nią.

Ciri tylko przewróciła oczami i poszła za porucznikiem. Geralt ruszył za nimi jak cień.

\- Waćpanny ojciec chyba dość milczący? – zagadał szeptem Jakub.

Ciri zaśmiała się.

\- Gadać to on też potrafi. I słyszy więcej, niż zwykli ludzie.

Jakub zdołał wyczuć nutkę ostrzeżenia w jej głosie.

Nikt nie zauważył, kiedy Wiedząca zniknęła z obozu.

Ciri i Geralt rozgościli się pod ścianą dużego namiotu porucznika. Jakub zostawił ich samych, żeby mogli zdjąć odzienie i opatrzyć swoje rany. Ktoś przyniósł im wiadro z wodą, które przyjęli z wdzięcznością.

Jakub krążył niedaleko wejścia do namiotu. Ciri dobrze się schowała, tylko Geralta było czasem widać przez rozchylone poły. Rozebrał się on do bielizny i sam przemywał płytkie rany na brzuchu i udzie. Jakub wpatrywał się w jego wysoką, chudą postać. Jego ciało chyba nie zawierało ani grama zbędnego tłuszczu. Poza mięśniami drgającymi pod bladą jak śmierć skórą zwracała na siebie uwagę ilość blizn, które go pokrywały. Praktycznie całe jego ciało – pierś, plecy, uda – przecinały głębokie, dawno zagojone szramy, ślady cięć, pazurów, ugryzień oraz... wideł? Trzy małe punkty ułożone w jednej linii znaczyły brzuch i pierś mężczyzny. Zza pokrywy namiotu rozległ się cichy głos Ciri. Dziewczyna, opatrzona już i ubrana, podeszła do ojca i dotknęła dłonią jednej z trzech okrągłych blizn, tej leżącej tuż nad sercem.

A Geralt tylko przytulił ją do siebie i pocałował czule w czoło, coś szepnął jej do ucha.

Jakub odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał czuć się intruzem w tak osobistym momencie.

Geralt po chwili wyszedł z namiotu, ubrany w buty, spodnie i koszulę, czysty i opatrzony.

\- Dziękujemy za przyjęcie – rzekł do Jakuba. Jego głos był tak samo niski i chrapliwy jak wcześniej, ale po polsku mówił równie dobrze, jak Ciri. – I podziwiamy karność wojska. Pewnie w każdym innym obozie już dawno roznieśliby nas na strzępy.

\- Naszym chrześcijańskim obowiązkiem jest przyjąć gości w potrzebie – odparł Jakub. – I jakkolwiek niewiele rozumiem z tego, co się wokół waćpaństwa dzieje, rad jestem zdobywając nowych znajomych.

Geralt uśmiechnął się. Starał się wyglądać przyjaźnie, ale jego twarzy starego wilka nigdy nie opuszczał dość drapieżny wyraz.

\- Wiedząca opowiedziała nam o tym świecie. Różni trochę od naszego – rzekł, siadając po turecku przy ognisku. Jakub usiadł obok. – U was jest dużo mniej pewnych rzeczy. Magii, potworów... Tylko wojny są wszędzie takie same.

\- Skoro masz waść dwa miecze, to pewnie umiesz nimi wywijać – uśmiechnął się Jakub.

Geralt zerknął na niego z boku.

\- Umiem – przyznał. – Ale nie szukaj pan okazji do wyzwania, bo nie zwykłem walczyć na niby.

\- Wybaczy waszmość – wycofał się Jakub. – Chociaż rad bym zobaczyć, co waść umiesz, przecież oboje musicie odpocząć. Porozmawiamy rano.

Wstał od ogniska i pożegnawszy Geralta skinieniem głowy, udał się do namiotu namiestnika.

Nocy prawie w ogóle nie przespał.

Świtało już, kiedy wyszedł z namiotu. Wysłane wczoraj podjazdy jeszcze nie wróciły, ale okolica była spokojna, więc nie martwił się o nie.

Jakub znowu zastał Geralta siedzącego przy ognisku przed jego namiotem. Na prowizorycznym rożnie piekło się oprawione mięso zająca, w kociołku stojącym przy płomieniu coś się gotowało. Geralt doglądał śniadania, zaś Ciri siedziała obok i czyściła miecze.

\- Czy waść spał tej nocy? – wykrzyknął Jakub, zaskoczony.

Geralt uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

\- Muszę się jakoś odwdzięczyć za gościnę. Przyjmiesz waść zaproszenie na ciepłe śniadanie? – spytał, wskazując patykiem na kociołek.

\- Składniki są wprawdzie z naszych zapasów, tylko zając tutejszy, ale nie bój się waść, to jest tak samo jadalne dla was, jak i dla nas – zapewniła go Ciri, chowając swój miecz do pochwy. Chwyciła jedno ostrze należące do Geralta i również zaczęła je przecierać i ostrzyć z wielką troską.

\- Zaproszenie z wdzięcznością przyjmuję – rzekł z uśmiechem Jakub i usiadł naprzeciwko Ciri.

Dziewczyna zerkała na niego czasami, uśmiechała się lekko.

Geralt szybko rozdzielił potrawkę i mięso zająca między ich trójkę. Ojciec z córką zabrali się za jedzenie niczym wilki, Jakub jadł powściągliwiej, chociaż po kilku kęsach przekonał się, że jedzenie rzeczywiście bardzo przypomina ich żołnierską strawę: tak samo proste i pożywne, chociaż przyprawione inaczej.

Kiedy się najedli, Jakub ponownie uśmiechnął się do Ciri.

\- Waćpanny ojciec stwierdził, że nie walczy na miecze na niby, ale może chociaż waćpanna zgodziłaby się na mały pokaz umiejętności?

\- Geralt, sztywniaku – prychnęła Ciri. – Powywijałbyś chwilę mieczem i miałbyś to z głowy.

Geralt tylko westchnął, jakby poddając się. Spojrzał na porucznika, oceniając przeciwnika. Zerknął też na szablę u jego boku.

Jakub szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że wynik potencjalnego pojedynku już jest przesądzony. Geralt walczył długim mieczem, on krótszą szablą. Geralt był od niego nieco wyższy, więc miał też większy zasięg rąk. Jakub mógłby mieć nadzieję na nadrobienie tych braków własną szybkością, wszak należał do najlepszych szermierzy na Rusi, ale budowa Geralta ciała i sposób, w jaki normalnie się poruszał – płynny, niemal koci – sugerowała wszechstronnego przeciwnika: szybkiego, ale też zdolnego do zadawania silnych ciosów.

\- Nie obiecuj sobie waść zbyt wiele od ewentualnego pokazu – dodała wesoło Ciri, chowając wyczyszczony już miecz Geralta do pochwy. – On nie z ludźmi ma zawodowo walczyć.

\- Widzę już, że nie mam szans w walce z waćpanem – przyznał otwarcie Jakub – ale moja ciekawość nakazuje mi poprosić waści ponownie o pokaz techniki.

\- Skoro waść prosisz... – odrzekł Geralt i wstał powoli, a za nim Jakub. Geralt wyciągnął właśnie wyczyszczony miecz z pochwy i stanął w gotowości przed porucznikiem, trzymając rękojeść obiema dłońmi.

Dookoła ogniska szybko utworzył się krąg ciekawskich. Ciri dalej siedziała na swoim miejscu.

Jakub wiedział, że Geralt był świadom własnej przewagi, ale czy z szacunku dla gospodarza, czy jakiegokolwiek innego powodu, nie było w nim widać nonszalancji i pogardy. Ot, ustawił się do pojedynku i miał zamiar uszanować przeciwnika.

Jakub wyciągnął szablę z pochwy i zamachnął się nią w powietrzu. Geralt pochylił głowę w bok, nadal oceniając przeciwnika.

Jakub w końcu zaatakował, widząc, że Geralt nie miał zamiaru zaczynać. Wiedźmin z łatwością sparował cios i odbił go w bok. Jakub zaczął obchodzić go dookoła, szukając okazji do ponownego ataku.

\- Czemu Wiedząca wyrzekła inne imiona od tych, które waści podali? – spytał.

\- Gwynbleidd i Zireael? – upewnił się Geralt, markując atak. Jakub uskoczył w bok i uśmiechnął się. – To są imiona, pod którymi nas znają wśród jej ludu.

\- Biały Wilk i Jaskółka – wyjaśniła Ciri, wciąż siedząc na swoim miejscu.

Jakub dosłyszał podobieństwo między imieniem Cirilla a tłumaczeniem "jaskółki", więc o to nie pytał; dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na medalion z głową wilka, wiszący na szyi Geralta.

\- Waści znak rodowy? – spytał Jakub.

\- Raczej cechowy – poprawił Geralt, znowu atakując.

Jakub odbił, ale Geralt natychmiast ciął z drugiej strony; porucznik ledwo miał czas uskoczyć. Geralt wykorzystując zaskoczenie przeciwnika zamachnął się trzeci raz; znieruchomieli. Jakub, odchylony do tyłu, stał z ostrzem miecza Geralta tuż przy swojej szyi.

\- Groźny z waści przeciwnik – przyznał porucznik.

\- Przez całe moje życie pokonał mnie tylko jeden człowiek, a i on nie był zwyczajny – rzekł Geralt, opuszczając miecz.

\- Co się z nim potem stało?

\- Odpłaciłem mu pięknym za nadobne – odparł Geralt, a jego głos obniżył się niebezpiecznie. – Jeszcze raz? – spytał po sekundzie, już normalnie.

Wtem Ciri wstała powoli, z gracją, niczym kocica. Wyciągnęła z pochwy swój miecz i stanęła przed nimi w rozkroku, czubkiem miecza rysując po ziemi.

\- A żeby waści za bardzo nie poszczerbiło, dawno się tak nie bawiłam – rzekła, a było w jej głosie, spojrzeniu i postawie coś zbójeckiego.

Geralt spojrzał na nią z wahaniem, jakby wiedząc, co się kryje pod tym tonem i postawą. Jakub był coraz bardziej zaintrygowany tą dziwną parą, tą rozbójniczką i jej przybranym ojcem, który prócz kocich oczu i blizn na ciele skrywał z pewnością więcej sekretów. Oboje starali się zachowywać najzupełniej zwyczajnie, ale i tak dawało się wyczuć wokół nich dziwną aurę. W Geralcie było coś zabójczego. Ciri roztaczała wokół siebie aromat powietrza po burzy, jakby tylko czekać gromu.

Ciri chwyciła rękojeść swojego miecza w obie ręce i zaatakowała ojca, który odbił cios bez trudu. Geralt nagle doskoczył do Jakuba, który zdołał się obronić, ale kiedy i Ciri skoczyła w jego stronę, zrozumiał, co goście mieli na myśli.

Był to taniec dla trzech.

I piękny to był widok.

Ktoś przyniósł piszczałki i zaczął przygrywać walczącym, ze zgromadzonego dookoła tłumu rozlegały się okrzyki zachęty.

Geralt i Ciri atakowali głównie siebie nawzajem, angażując Jakuba tylko od czasu do czasu. Porucznik ze swoimi atakami koncentrował się na Ciri, bardziej zainteresowany tańcem między córką a ojcem. A ci dali pokaz. Znali swoje możliwości, nie ryzykowali zranieniem ich gospodarza, więc rozhulali się między sobą.

Zaiste, dziki to był taniec. Stal błyskała, ostrza szczękały o siebie, walczący tańczyli, umykali piruetami, lekko stawiane stopy wzniecały tumany kurzu. Jakub w tym tańcu został zapomniany, tylko ojciec z córką krzyżowali ostrza. Dla nich to też była zabawa, śmiali się oboje, pokrzykiwali do siebie. Ciri udało się raz wytrącić miecz z ręki Geralta, ale ten skoczył niesamowicie w powietrzu i chwycił rękojeść w przyklęku, zanim miecz znalazł się na ziemi i odbił kolejny atak, odpłacając się tym samym, krzyknąwszy jednocześnie:

\- Nie!

Ciri zawahała się wyraźnie. Jej miecz plasnął na ziemię pod nogami Jakuba.

Geralt wstał. Oddychał spokojnie, nawet się nie zmęczył. Ciri powoli podeszła do leżącego na ziemi miecza i podniosła go, po czym powoli schowała do pochwy na plecach.

\- Wystarczy na dziś – oświadczyła, patrząc ojcu w oczy.

Z tłumu dookoła nich rozległy się wiwaty.

\- Wielki ukłon dla umiejętności – rzekł Jakub. – I wielka podzięka za pokaz. A nie trzeba tam waści ponownie opatrzyć? Bo tańcowaliście oboje tak, jako na weselach kozackich się nie tańczy.

\- Nic nam nie jest, dziękujemy waści – odparł Geralt, wciąż patrząc na córkę. Jego twarz była spokojna, nic nie wyrażała.

Ciri ruszyła powoli w stronę namiotu porucznika. Szła na sztywnych nogach, jej brwi były ściągnięte, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiała. Geralt odchylił przed nią poły namiotu. Dziewczyna schowała się wewnątrz, Geralt wszedł za nią.

Jakub pozostał na zewnątrz, ale zdziwiony zmianą nastroju między jego gośćmi, zbliżył się do wejścia do namiotu i zerknął do środka. Ciri siedziała na ziemi, Geralt klęczał obok, z dłońmi na ramionach córki.

\- Burza idzie, Geralt – mówiła Ciri cicho, monotonnie, jak w transie. – Burza nadejdzie jeszcze dziś, a dla iglicy zguba.

\- A jeśli pomożemy? – spytał Geralt równie cicho, ale natarczywie, potrząsając lekko dziewczyną.

\- Żeby na nas zguba nie przyszła – odparła Ciri wciąż tym samym głosem. – Zaczerpnąć z kręgu i mieczem osłonić, iglica stać będzie...

\- Zaraza – mruknął Geralt, rozluźnił swój uścisk na ramionach Ciri, ale opuścił głowę, jakby namyślając się. – To nie nasza wojna – rzekł w końcu.

\- I pamiętać o nas nie będą tutejsze kroniki – dodała Ciri, po czym zachwiała się. Geralt delikatnie pomógł jej się położyć.

Przyglądał się jej chwilę; dziewczyna zasnęła.

Geralt oddychał powoli, głęboko. Jego kamienna zazwyczaj twarz była ściągnięta, brwi zmarszczone – myślał nad czymś intensywnie.

W końcu wstał gwałtownie i wyszedł z namiotu, wpadając na Jakuba.

\- Poruczniku, ten chłopak, który chciał szukać Wiedzącej, rozumiem, że tutejszy? – spytał.

\- Tak jest – potwierdził Jakub. Chłopak podszedł, wezwany gestem ręki.

\- Słuchaj, chłopcze, nie wiesz, czy gdzieś w okolicy jest kamienny krąg? – spytał Geralt. – Stara mogiła, kurhan, cokolwiek, co pochodziło z czasów sprzed waszej religii na tych ziemiach?

\- Po co to waści? – spytał podejrzliwie chłopak.

\- To moja sprawa – odparł ostro Geralt. – Jest?

\- Jest krąg, milę w tamtym kierunku, za rzeką przez bagno, ale tam nikt nie chodzi.

\- Bo straszy? – odparł Geralt z uśmiechem.

\- I ludzie giną bez śladu – potwierdził chłopiec, blednąc.

\- Dzięki – Geralt zakończył rozmowę i wrócił na krótko do namiotu. Kiedy znowu wyszedł, miał na plecach przytroczone obie pochwy z mieczami.

\- Pilnuj mi waść córki, najdalej za godzinę będę z powrotem – rzekł do Jakuba.

Porucznik zmarszczył brwi.

\- Pójdę z waścią, jeśli pozwolisz. Waści córki nikt nie ruszy, a jak się obudzi, to ten chłopak będzie na każde jej skinienie – rzekł, wskazując na chłopca, którego Geralt przed chwilą wypytywał.

Geralt obrzucił porucznika czujnym spojrzeniem, jakby oceniał, czy Jakub będzie mu bardziej pomocą, czy przeszkodą w jego wyprawie.

\- To weź pan chociaż tę swoją szablę, bo ja was ratować nie będę – rzekł w końcu i ruszył bez wahania we wskazanym wcześniej kierunku.

Jakub rzucił się za nim. Geralt szedł na przełaj, przekroczył płytką w tym miejscu rzekę i przedzierał się dalej, tylko nieznacznie zbaczając ze wskazanego kierunku przy wyszukiwaniu ścieżki.

Widać po nim było, że jest przyzwyczajony do takiego biegania po bagnach. Jakub dotrzymywał mu kroku, bo sam niejednokrotnie brodził w błocie, a będąc niewiele niższym, krok miał tak samo długi. Szli razem, czasem jeden za drugim, ale częściej obok.

\- Myliłem się wcześniej. Nasze światy są bardzo podobne do siebie – rzekł nagle Geralt. – Macie magię, macie potwory, tylko nie wiecie, co zrobić z jednym i drugim, a największy postęp poczynił się w kwestii zabijania się nawzajem.

\- O jakich potworach waść mówisz?

\- Upiory na cmentarzach, biesy na bagnach, leszy w puszczach, utopce w rzekach i jeziorach, trupojady na pobojowiskach i w świeżych kryptach... Brzmi znajomo?

Jakub zmartwiał nieco. Brzmiało znajomo.

\- Z nimi się walczy srebrem – mówił dalej Geralt. – W moim świecie stworzono specjalistów od tego. Niektórzy mówią, że to zabójcy, bo i srebrnym, i stalowym mieczem równie chętnie wywijają, ale to akurat kwestia okoliczności.

\- Stworzono? Wiedząca użyła tego samego słowa.

\- Wiedźmini się nie rodzą – odparł Geralt, przystając na chwilę. Położył dłoń na swoim medalionie i skupił się. Jakub nie śmiał się odezwać. Po kilkunastu sekundach Geralt ruszył dalej, Jakub za nim.

\- Zaczynają jako zwykli, mali chłopcy. Potem lądują w rękach starszych wiedźminów i czarodziejów, którzy ich szkolą i magią robią z nich to, w co ja wyrosłem. O ile przeżyją cały proces – kontynuował Geralt, po czym znowu się zatrzymał i objął dłonią medalion.

Jakub zdał sobie sprawę, że ów medalion to nie był tylko znak cechowy, że pełnił on jakąś rolę, ale nie śmiał zapytać.

Jakub wiedział, że Geralt umiał czarować. Z tego, co mówiła Wiedząca, wynikało, że Ciri jest pod tym względem jeszcze potężniejsza.

Chociaż pochodzenie z innego świata było dla niego niepojęte, zdawał sobie sprawę, że Geralt i Ciri byli tylko gośćmi. Pewnie niedługo znikną tak nagle, jak się pojawili. Obawiał się zadawać pytania dotyczące tego, skąd się wzięli i dlaczego po spotkaniu z Wiedzącą zaczęli mówić po polsku. Teraz to poszukiwanie kamiennego kręgu w środku bagien tylko dokładało się do otaczającej przybyszów aury pełnej magii.

Jedno wiedział na pewno: nie będzie się mógł chwalić nowymi znajomościami. Jakikolwiek związek z czarami i czarownikami był potępiany przez wyższe władze państwowe, chociaż na wsiach i w przyczółkach – szczególnie na Rusi – wróżki nadal chętnie były pytane o poradę czy przepowiedzenie przyszłości.

Geralt ruszył dalej. Jakub ocenił, że musieli pokonać już większość podanej przez pachołka odległości. Jakoż na polanie ukazał się niepełny już krąg kamienny, obrosły mchem i pnączami.

Geralt zwolnił. Sięgnął za plecy i wyciągnął jeden z mieczy – skrzący się jak srebro, jaśniejszy od tego, którym Geralt „tańcował” z Ciri, równie pięknie wykonany, ozdobiony runami. Jednocześnie wiedźmin dał znak idącemu za nim porucznikowi, żeby się zatrzymał, a sam ruszył dalej.

\- No chodź! – zawołał Geralt w stronę lasu.

Odpowiedziało mu potępieńcze wycie.

\- Matko Przenajświętsza! – wyszeptał Jakub zmartwiałymi z przerażenia wargami. Niejedno okropieństwo widział, ale takiego upiora nigdy. Jakoż i był to upiór, stary duch lasu, nawiedzający krąg. Półprzezroczysta istota, ubrana w zakrwawione, niegdyś białe, podarte szaty, miała twarz i kończyny trupa. Poruszała się z niebywałą prędkością, z wyciem i śmiechem uskakując przed ciosami miecza Geralta.

Rozpoczął się nowy taniec w wykonaniu wiedźmina, tym razem na śmierć i życie. Jakub szybko stwierdził, że jego popis z Ciri to była tylko rozgrzewka. Upiór bywał szybszy od wiedźmina, ale wiedźmin też sprawnie, lekko i niemal z wdziękiem unikał szponów ducha.

Jakub zauważył, że Geralt co chwilę wykonuje jakiś skomplikowany gest palcami, czasami przed sobą w powietrzu, czasami w stronę ziemi, czasami do upiora. Po którymś takim geście upiór zawył niczym z bólu i znieruchomiał. Geralt przeszył go potężnym ciosem miecza i duch znikł.

Wiedźmin wyprostował się. Oddychał nadal spokojnie, jakby pięć minut uganiania się za istotą nie z tej ziemi w ogóle go nie zmęczyło.

\- Lepiej waść tam zostań, poruczniku – rzekł powoli. – Nie sądzę, żeby to był jedyny gospodarz tego kręgu.

Jakub nie był w stanie się ruszyć, stał w miejscu jak przyrośnięty.

Geralt wszedł w obręb kręgu. Coś zaiskrzyło w powietrzu tuż obok niego. Geralt wyciągnął rękę w tę stronę. Jakub widział, że opuścił głowę i stał chwilę nieruchomo, oddychając głęboko.

Jakub nie chciał mu przeszkadzać. Uspokoił się już, dookoła było cicho, więc podszedł bliżej do kręgu.

Geralt zerknął na niego przez ramię.

\- Co to za miejsce? – spytał Jakub.

\- Krąg zbudowany przez dawnych ludzi w miejscu większej koncentracji magii – wyjaśnił Geralt, wciąż stojąc z ręką wyciągniętą w stronę dziwnej, unoszącej się w powietrzu iskry. – W każdym chyba świecie można znaleźć takie miejsca, gdzie Natura zbiera swoją magiczną Moc. Dawni ludzie byli jej bardzo świadomi, albo w tamtych czasach byli tacy, którzy umieli i chcieli im to pokazać. W miejscach tej skoncentrowanej mocy tworzyli swoje miejsca kultu. Wymyślali sobie bogów, nadali im imiona, składali im ofiary. Wczesne religie są wszędzie takie same. Pewnie gdyby popytać Wiedzącej, opowiedziałaby nam to i owo na temat dawnych wierzeń na tych terenach, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, kiedy przeniosła się ze swojego świata do waszego.

\- Jest waść zatem poganinem? Wierzysz waść w tych dawnych bogów? – spytał Jakub.

Geralt opuścił dłoń, odwrócił się do niego.

\- Nie, poruczniku. Nie wierzę w bogów. Jedno, w co wierzę, to w Naturę. I tę Moc, którą daje nam Natura. W trakcie kształcenia nauczono mnie wyszukiwać takie miejsca i czerpać z nich. Moc działa ochronnie, moje Znaki są silniejsze, wszelkie rany szybciej się goją.

Jakub skrzywił się. Wiara w magię była nie lepsza od pogaństwa.

\- Kościół chrześcijański potępia magię – rzekł.

\- Nie wątpię. Dlatego ten krąg jest w takim kiepskim stanie, upiory też nie biorą się znikąd – odparł Geralt, wzruszając ramionami. – Pewnie dobremu wyznawcy tegoż kościoła chrześcijańskiego zaraz przychodzi do głowy, żeby do reszty zniszczyć pogańskie miejsce kultu, ale nie pozbędzie się źródła Mocy. A strażnicy tego miejsca umieliby okazać niezadowolenie.

\- Strażnicy?

\- To są głębokie lasy. Tam są tropy biesa, te kruki latają pewnie dookoła totemu leszego – mówił Geralt, wskazując na ślady. – Bez mojego szkolenia, srebrnego miecza i sporej dozy szczęścia nie ruszałbym na spotkanie ani jednego, ani drugiego. A ja w tej chwili nie mam na to czasu ani ochoty – wyznał szczerze Geralt, uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszył z powrotem w stronę obozu.

Jakub znowu szedł za nim, tym razem zwracając baczniejszą uwagę na to, co się działo dookoła.

Las był cichy. Słychać było tylko jego kroki.

Geralt szedł absolutnie bezszelestnie.

Wiedźmin nagle zwolnił, przechylił głowę, jakby nasłuchiwał.

\- Poruczniku – zaczął. – Przyspiesz waść do obozu, będę za wami. Rozstawcie straże, niech zwracają uwagę na trawy. Jeśli się waść spodziewasz powrotu podjazdu, obawiam się, że czeka waści nieprzyjemna niespodzianka.

Jakub bez słowa ominął Geralta i niemal biegiem ruszył do obozu, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Dwa dni temu rozstawił się z oddziałem między lasem a zabagnioną na drugim brzegu rzeką, wśród wysokich traw. Trawy te, jeszcze niezdeptane, sięgały czasami piersi, więc z jednej strony byli dość dobrze osłonięci, a z drugiej osoba niska lub pochylona mogła się zakraść do samego obozu niezauważona. Wyjeździli tylko jedną ścieżkę w stronę wsi i gościńca. Od wczoraj czekali na powrót podjazdu. Okolica była spokojna, zdarzały się nieliczne grupy rozbójników, którym ich trzystuosobowy oddział mógł spokojnie stawić czoła, o ile nie zostali otoczeni i zaskoczeni.

Jakub nie dociekał, na jakiej podstawie Geralt go ostrzegł. Mimo dezaprobaty, którą czuł wobec magii, jego żołnierski instynkt natychmiast dał wiarę wiedźminowi.

Nie było ich niecałą godzinę. Porucznik natychmiast po przybyciu zaczął wydawać ciche polecenia. Z jego namiotu wyszła Ciri, wyglądała na zaspaną. Szybko dostrzegła pewne poruszenie wśród żołnierzy, wróciła do namiotu, po chwili wyszła, ubrana w swój lekki pancerz, z mieczem na plecach.

\- Rozumiem, że udajemy, że nic się nie dzieje? – spytała z uniesieniem jednej eleganckiej brwi, opierając dłonie na biodrach.

Jakub nie odpowiedział. Zastanawiał się tylko, co jego ludzie powiedzą na walkę u boku kobiety. Kobiety z zasady nie walczyły, tylko opiekowały się domem i czekały na powrót mężów, często podczas wojny stając się ofiarami napadów i gwałtów. Ciri nie wyglądała na osobę, której było to pisane.

Na Geralta czekali około pół godziny. Po tym czasie siwy wiedźmin wychynął z lasu, nie wiadomo kiedy okrążywszy obóz niezauważonym. Spokojnie podszedł do porucznika i rzucił na ziemię ciężar niesiony na ramionach. Był to związany i zakneblowany szmatą mężczyzna, ubrany na zielono, z twarzą pomazaną błotem.

\- Polowanie miałem równie udane, co dziś rano, a zając nawet większy – rzekł spokojnie Geralt.

Jakub zauważył, że jego ruchy były dziwnie wyważone, przemyślane; mówił też wolniej, jakby ważył słowa. Ponadto typowa dla niego bladość stała się niemal trupia, chociaż nie wyglądał na rannego.

Ciri na widok ojca zacięła usta.

\- Szykuje nam się bitwa. Nawet nie muszę tego jednego wypytywać; wiem, skąd się wziął – stwierdził Jakub.

\- Przyjdą z tej strony – rzekł Geralt, wskazując na trawy od strony wsi. – Mamy może kwadrans.

\- Skąd waść wiesz? – spytał Jakub.

\- Ciri mówiła waści przecież, że dużo słyszę – odparł nieco oschle Geralt, po czym wszedł do namiotu.

Oddział Jakuba dał kolejny popis karności. Przygotowali się do zasadzki bez okrzyków i zbędnych poleceń. Geralt - znowu noszący swój pancerz - i Ciri zajęli miejsce za namiotem na obrzeżach obozu. Jakub kręcił się niedaleko.

Geralt sprawdzał swoją kuszę. Nadal był trupio blady, nadal poruszał się powoli, mówił niewiele i niechętnie.

\- Pamiętaj, Geralt, że to nie nasz czas, nie nasze miejsce i nie nasza wojna – rzekła Ciri, obserwując ojca.

\- Sugerujesz haniebny odwrót? – spytał Geralt, nie patrząc na nią, wciąż zajęty kuszą.

\- Sugeruję nie zginąć – odparła. Zerknął na nią kątem oka. Ciri tylko wstała i ruszyła w głąb obozu.

Jej miejsce zajął Jakub.

\- Kiepsko waść córki pilnujesz. Pozwolisz jej brać udział w tej walce?

\- Ja jej nie muszę pilnować – odparł Geralt, umieszczając kuszę w uchwycie na uprzęży, za plecami. – To gorąca, królewska krew doprawiona szkoleniem wiedźmińskim i walką o życie od wczesnej młodości. Gdybym chciał ją pilnować i zabraniać czegokolwiek, tylko bym ją obraził, a wierz mi waść, umiałaby okazać niezadowolenie.

\- Waść się jej boisz? – spytał nieco kpiąco Jakub.

\- Nie, poruczniku. Ja ją szanuję – odparł oschle Geralt.

Porucznik przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. W jego wyglądzie od początku było coś nienaturalnego, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka od zwykłego mężczyzny odróżniała go tylko ilość blizn i przedwcześnie siwe włosy. Przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się dochodziła albinotyczna niemal bladość i kocie źrenice oczu. Geralt nie był do końca człowiekiem i z każdą minutą stawało się to bardziej oczywiste.

\- Dlaczego nadal tu jesteście? – spytał Jakub. – Z tego, co słyszałem, możecie zniknąć w każdej chwili.

\- Możemy, ale mamy powody, by zostać – odparł znowu oschle Geralt i Jakub uznał, że wszelkie dyskusje nie mają sensu.

Porucznik zatem odpuścił. Geralt milczał, nasłuchując.

\- Idą – szepnął po chwili. – Ciche skurczybyki, zdjęli jednego ze straży – dodał, sięgnął za plecy po kuszę i wychylił się zza osłony namiotu.

Jakub znieruchomiał. Patrzył, jak Geralt powoli, powolutku odchylał się do tyłu, wyciągnął rękę z kuszą w stronę traw, zawisł plecami w powietrzu, ostrożnie wymierzył... i strzelił.

Odpowiedziało mu wycie. Na to w trawach – i w obozie – podniósł się ogólny wrzask. Banda kilkudziesięciu mężczyzn, ubranych po kozacku, uzbrojonych w noże, szable, piki, samopały i widły, wypadła z traw, a za nimi kolejna fala i kolejna.

Ostrzeżeni żołnierze wypalili z rusznic, zerwali się ze swoich stanowisk i starli się z pierwszą grupą napastników.

Jakub wyrwał szablę z pochwy. Napastnicy ominęli ich kryjówkę, Geralt nie ruszał się z miejsca.

\- Pewnie władcy w waszym świecie lubią korzystać z wiedźminów w walce? – spytał Jakub, czując, jak rośnie w nim adrenalina.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie i staramy się pozostać neutralni. Poza tym, nas też można zabić, zwłaszcza w takich warunkach – odparł spokojnie Geralt, naciągnął kolejny bełt na kuszę i strzelił jednemu z napastników w plecy. Jakub widział, jak bełt przebił mężczyznę na wylot i wylądował w trawie.

\- W jakich warunkach? – spytał porucznik, dysząc, choć sam jeszcze nie angażował się w walkę.

\- Dużo ludzi, ciasno, efekt zaskoczenia i widły. Skuteczność gwarantowana w dwóch przypadkach na trzy – wyjaśnił nonszalancko Geralt, znowu ładując kuszę.

\- Waść był tym trzecim, rozumiem?

\- Nie, drugim, z tego, co wiem – odparł spokojnie Geralt, unosząc brew.

Widły. Trzy rany w jednej linii na jego brzuchu i klatce piersiowej. Poruszenie jego córki na ich widok.

Jeden z trzech zębów musiał przebić wątrobę. Drugi przeponę albo płuco. Trzeci pewnie naruszył serce. Śmierć nastąpiła w ciągu kilku minut w wyniku wykrwawienia i zapadnięcia płuc.

O ile wiedźmini mieli organy wewnętrzne tam, gdzie mieli je ludzie.

\- Chodź, waść. Czemu inni mają się bawić, a my nie – rzekł w końcu Geralt, uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, co wyglądało koszmarnie w jego trupiobladej twarzy, zaczepił kuszę za plecami, wyciągnął z pochwy swój stalowy miecz i wybiegł zza namiotu, Jakub za nim.

Bardzo szybko okazało się, że cokolwiek spowodowało u Geralta zmianę zachowania i wyglądu, zmieniło też jego styl walki i szybkość. Ruchy jego miecza były widoczne tylko jako stalowy błysk, jego siwa głowa migała wśród tłumu, a ludzkie oko nie było w stanie wychwycić pojedynczych ciosów. Siał wokół siebie niebywałe zniszczenie, tańczył nieomal, kręcił piruety, wytrącał chłopską broń z rąk napastników, ciął przez szyje, po udach i przez piersi. Jednocześnie starał się trzymać blisko porucznika, choć Jakub sam miał ręce pełne roboty.

Porucznik starał się przenieść bliżej środka obozu, chociaż walka wśród namiotów szybko mogła się zmienić w śmiertelnie groźną farsę. Zajęty bezpośrednią walką, próbami kontrolowania sytuacji i wydawaniem rozkazów, przegapił jednego z napastników, który rzucił się na niego z widłami.

Wyczuł to tylko. Usłyszał niemal wrzask w tyle głowy.

Zdążył się tylko odwrócić.

Zobaczył trzy brudne zęby, wymierzone we własną pierś.

Zobaczył odziane w lekki pancerz plecy wysokiego, siwego jak mleko mężczyzny, który z pełnym wdzięku obrotem wytrącił widły z rąk napastnika zamachem mieczem w prawej ręce, po czym przerzucił broń do lewej i ciął go przez pierś.

Napastnik padł na ziemię, nieruchomy, praktycznie rozrąbany na pół.

Geralt nie zatrzymał się, tylko ruszył w stronę kolejnej grupy napastników, nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczenie porucznika.

Jakub wykorzystał sekundę spokoju na zebranie myśli. Zauważył, że byli w kiepskim położeniu – z traw wybiegały kolejne fale atakujących. Jego oddział był za mały, nawet lepsze wyszkolenie niewiele mogło tu zdziałać.

Złapał przebiegającego obok młodszego oficera, wydał kilka rozkazów i z powrotem rzucił się w do walki. Nawet, jeśli byli na przegranej pozycji, nie miał zamiaru tanio sprzedać swojej krwi.

Mignęła mu tylko myśl o szarowłosej dziewczynie, siedzącej gdzieś głębiej w obozie. Co z nią będzie, jeśli wszyscy zginą? Co będzie z jej ojcem?

Czasem w wirze walki mignęła mu biała głowa Geralta, błysnął stalowy miecz. Wiedźmin zwracał uwagę, tym samym ściągając na siebie napastników.

Jakub nie wiedział, kiedy Geralt przestał być widoczny, kiedy zniknął.

Wiedział jednak, że kiedy to zauważył, z lasu dobiegło nowe wycie. Posiłki.

Dla nich czy napastników?

Kawaleria. Znajome barwy. Wsparcie.

Jakub wrzasnął, poczuł uderzenie adrenaliny. Mocniej chwycił rękojeść szabli i runął w grupę napastników, próbujących przedrzeć się w głąb obozu.

Nagle usłyszał kolejny wrzask. Bardzo kobiecy.

Ciri przebiegła dzikim pędem obok niego, z mieczem w dłoni, rozwianym włosem, rzuciła się tam, gdzie ostatnio widział Geralta. Pędziła przez walczący tłum, waliła mieczem, rąbała niczym drwal drewno i nikt nie zdołał jej powstrzymać.

W tłoku i chaosie bitwy nikt nie zauważył zielonego, zimnego błysku.

 

* * *

 

Bitwa szybko się skończyła. Przysłany na pomoc oddział jazdy rozniósł w pył fale napastników. Zaczęło się liczenie strat i zwijanie obozu.

Jakub nie wiedział, dlaczego przeszedł na drugi, bagnisty brzeg rzeki i poszedł w stronę kamiennego kręgu. Nie był chwilowo potrzebny w obozie.

Siedziała tam. W samym środku kręgu, pochylona do przodu.

Podszedł bliżej.

Geralt leżał na ziemi, nieruchomy, z głową na udzie Ciri. Dziewczyna rozpuściła jego włosy i czesała je palcami. Dookoła obojga była widoczna mdła, zielona poświata. Obok nich leżały ich miecze, pokryte krwią. Ciri miała przerzuconą przez ramię ich torbę.

Jakub stanął na krawędzi kręgu i wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w tę scenkę.

\- Żyje – rzekła Ciri. – Oberwał tylko po głowie – dodała.

\- Nie wygląda to tylko na guza – odparł Jakub i odważył się podejść bliżej.

Czuł, jak rośnie mu gęsia skórka, ale nie wyczuł żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. W powietrzu unosił się zapach jak po burzy.

Spod krawędzi napierśnika Geralta wąską strużką spływała krew. Jego dłonie były czerwone od krwi, ciemne spodnie były mokre. Nadal był trupioblady; Jakub dopiero teraz zauważył, że żyły na jego szyi i twarzy były wybarwione na fioletowo.

\- Nic mu nie będzie – zapewniła go Ciri. Jakub zastanawiał się, kogo konkretnie próbuje przekonać.

\- Uratował mi życie – oświadczył Jakub i usiadł obok nich.

\- On tak często ma – odrzekła Ciri z pełnym czułości uśmiechem, wciąż wpatrując się w nieprzytomną twarz ojca. – Pakuje się w sam środek... Tym razem nie będę patrzeć, jak umiera.

Widły. Geralt kiedyś został przebity widłami, a Ciri to widziała.

Geralt uratował go przed tym samym losem. Tylko historia Jakuba właśnie wtedy by się zakończyła.

\- Chciałbym móc jakoś okazać wdzięczność... – zaczął niezręcznie Jakub.

\- Nie, wracamy do domu – odparła nieco ostro Ciri, unosząc na niego wzrok. – Nie mamy tu nic więcej do załatwienia. To, że w ogóle się tu znaleźliśmy, to był mój błąd. A to, że nie uciekliśmy przed bitwą, to jego głupie poczucie obowiązku.

Zielona poświata wokół nich stała się intensywniejsza.

Jakub odpiął swoją szablę od pasa i wyciągnął w stronę Ciri.

\- Przyjmie to waćpanna w jego imieniu? Jako dowód mojej wdzięczności. Nie mogę nic więcej zaoferować, a winien jestem mu życie.

\- Nie bój się waść, nie zgłosi się po spłatę długu – odparła Ciri i przyjęła szablę ze skinieniem głową.

Sięgnęła ręką, schowała ich miecze do pochew. Poprawiła torbę na ramieniu, z pomocą Jakuba uniosła Geralta tak, że mogła usiąść za nim i podeprzeć go lepiej. Otoczyła ojca ramionami.

\- Wiesz, co widzę? – rzekła cicho do wciąż nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. – Widzę twój dom wśród wzgórz. Yen stoi na ganku i wypatruje nas. Widzę sypialnię i wasze łóżko. Co o tym sądzisz?

Geralt nie odpowiedział. Ciri zamknęła oczy.

Zielona poświata powoli zamieniła się w wir, Geralt i Ciri zaczęli znikać Jakubowi z oczu.

\- Rozumiem, że w waszym języku „caedmil” oznacza „witaj”. A jak jest „żegnaj”? – rzekł szybko Jakub.

\- Va faill – odparła Ciri z ciepłym uśmiechem. – Va faill, Jakubie.

Zielony, świetlisty wir otoczył córkę i ojca, jeden błysk i oboje znikli.

Nie było torby, nie było mieczy. Nie było szabli Jakuba.

Nie było po nich śladu.

\- Va faill, Cirillo i Geralcie – szepnął Jakub w przestrzeń, odwrócił się i poszedł z powrotem do obozu.

 

* * *

 

\- Nawet nie wiecie, jak żałuję, że nie zabieracie mnie ze sobą! Rycerze! Honorowa walka! Taka piękna ballada by z tego była!

\- Jaskier, ty jesteś ostatnią osobą, jaka była nam tam potrzebna.

\- Ej, Geralt, myślałem, że po tylu latach...

\- Rozumiem cię bardzo dobrze i nie zmienię zdania.

\- Piękna szabla. Dołączy do kolekcji.

\- Może warto byłoby tam zostać chwilę dłużej, co? Może zdobyłbyś nowy tytuł rycerski, hehe.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że już raz pasowano mnie na rycerza za bohaterstwo w walce. Potrzebne mi to było jak kwiatek w napierśniku.

\- Nie słyszałam o tym! Jaki tytuł ci nadano?

\- Geralt z Rivii, herbu prawdopodobnie Most, ale tego nie jestem pewny, bo się nie doczekałem. Szybko się okazało, że wraz ze stanem rycerskim przychodzą pewne obowiązki, na które wtedy nie miałem czasu, więc zdezerterowałem z oddziału wielmożnej królowej Meve.

\- … Żartujesz.

\- Nie żartuję.

\- Znaczy mogłeś zostać legalnym Geraltem z Rivii i postanowiłeś zdezerterować.

\- Miałem ważniejsze sprawy na głowie!

\- Niby jakie?

\- Szukaliśmy wtedy ciebie!

\- …

\- Proponuję toast!

\- Jaskier...

\- Za stan rycerski! I za honor.

\- Średnio pasuje.

\- Ja myślę o waszej ostatniej przygodzie. Ale skoro już do tego nawiązujemy, to też za podwójnego dezertera Cahira aep Ceallach. Za Milvę Barring.

\- Za Regisa też.

\- I za Emiela Regisa. Spokój duszom i zdrowie żyjącym.

\- I za honor!

 


	4. Rytuał

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt ratuje duszę Olgierda von Everec i wynosi z tej przygody dwa nowe miecze. Małe missing scene z końca "Serc z kamienia".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niedawno przeszłam „Serca z kamienia” i stwierdzam, że fandom cierpi na znaczący niedobór Olgierda von Everec. Niezły był z niego skurczybyk, ale tak jak się lubi jeden z jego pierwowzorów, czyli Andrzeja Kmicica, tak i jemu zaczyna się współczuć, jak się poznaje jego historię.  
> Mam taki headcanon, że Jaskier udostępnia Geraltowi pokój w swoim kabarecie, ilekroć wiedźmin jest w Novigradzie. Geralt traktuje ów pokój jak swój.  
> Spoilery z samego końca dodatku.

\- Odejdź, przegrałeś – oświadczył Geralt.

Gaunter O'Dim zniknął w ogniu i ciemności.

 

* * *

 

Oprzytomniał na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce; pierwsze, co zobaczył, to ruda czupryna i szare oczy Olgierda pochylającego się nad nim.

\- Wiedźminie! – zawołał szlachcic z wyraźną ulgą w głosie.

Geralt stęknął i spróbował się unieść.

Olgierd wsunął rękę pod jego plecy i podparł go, pomagając wstać. Odprowadził słaniającego się wiedźmina do kamieni nieopodal i pomógł mu usiąść, po czym sam opadł ciężko na skałę obok.

Geralt oparł łokcie na kolanach, opuścił głowę i oddychał ciężko. Czuł się, jakby go ktoś przeżuł i wypluł.

Nikłe światło dnia zaczęło przebijać się przez chmury – świtało. Geralt nie wiedział, jak długo przebywał w świecie Pana Lusterko ani jak długo był nieprzytomny po powrocie. W tej chwili nie miał siły się nad tym zastanawiać.

\- Trzymaj. – Olgierd podsunął mu małą butelkę.

\- Co to? – wystękał Geralt.

\- Wino.

Wiedźmin nie skomentował faktu, że Olgierd nosił przy sobie butelkę z alkoholem; chwycił ją i wychylił solidny haust. Trunek był gorzki. Oddał flaszkę Olgierdowi, który również się napił, skrzywił się i znowu podał mu butelkę.

\- Tobie jest chyba bardziej potrzebne – stwierdził szlachcic.

Geralt parsknął. Czuł na sobie wzrok Olgierda, który patrzył na niego tak, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało.

Geralt zerknął na niego kątem oka i znowu popił wina. Gardło miał wyschnięte.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytał w końcu Olgierd. – Po tym wszystkim, co ci zrobiłem, dlaczego mi pomogłeś?

Geralt westchnął.

\- Bo wiedziałem, jak – odparł i znów spojrzał na szlachcica. – Bo żałowałeś tego, co się stało. Bo wbrew pozorom nie jesteś skończonym skurwielem i skoro mogłem ci dać drugą szansę, to postanowiłem spróbować.

\- Ryzykując przy tym siebie.

\- Mówiłem, że dokonuję rzeczy niemożliwych. Przyniosłem ci różę, którą kilka lat temu wręczyłeś swojej żonie – przypomniał mu nieco ostro Geralt. – Zabrałem duszę twojego zmarłego brata, żeby się wybawił. Osiem lat temu zginąłem w pogromie w Rivii, pięć lat później wróciłem do świata żywych. Przeżyłem swoje życie i chociaż wcale nieśpieszno mi znowu umierać, dostałem już drugą szansę i sądzę, że ty też na nią zasłużyłeś.

Olgierd wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi oczami.

\- Dobrze trafiłem – mruknął. – Teraz widzę, że jestem ci winien przeprosiny za tamto zlecenie. Zostałeś wykorzystany i nie miałeś w tej kwestii wyboru.

\- Och, zamknij się – warknął Geralt i pociągnął wina. W jego głosie nie było emocji, ani jadu, ani ironii. Olgierd zaśmiał się cicho.

Siedzieli chwilę na kamieniach, patrząc na świt i oddychając ciężko.

Geralt od razu zauważył, że w głosie Olgierda wyraźnie pobrzmiewały emocje. Rudy szlachcic był zdecydowanie roztrzęsiony, ale dopuszczał do głosu też swoje zaniepokojenie i wdzięczność. Jakże inaczej brzmiał od tamtego Olgierda, który był obojętny na wszystko.

\- I jak, lepiej ci? – spytał Olgierd po chwili.

Geralt popił kolejny łyk.

\- Lepiej, dzięki. Twoje wino powoli stawia mnie na nogi.

\- Heh. Mam wrażenie, że postawiłoby nawet umarłego. Wyjątkowy sikacz – odparł Olgierd takim tonem, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył kiepską jakość trunku. – Ale wiesz, co? Dobrze jest wreszcie posmakować czegoś... prawdziwego.

 

* * *

 

Geralt wszedł na ciężkich nogach do Kameleona. Jak zwykle wieczorem karczma była tłoczna, bardowie grali na scenie, Jaskier doglądał wszystkiego. Wiedźmin wtoczył się na piętro, prosto do pokoju, który zwykle zajmował. Broń na plecach i zbroja ciążyły mu coraz bardziej.

Zrzucił z siebie uprząż z mieczami i zbroję, umył się nieco wodą z balii, założył zwykłe spodnie i koszulę. Spojrzał na pościelone łóżko. Powinien zejść na dół, ale ledwo stał na nogach. Zastanowił się chwilę, po czym padł na posłanie i natychmiast zasnął.

Obudził się kilka godzin później, nieco mniej zmęczony, ale tak samo sztywny. Czuł każdy rok ze swoich ponad stu lat życia.

Za oknem nadal było ciemno. Z dołu dobiegała muzyka.

Stoczył się z łóżka, doprowadził włosy do porządku i zszedł na dół. Zatrzymał się na półpiętrze, oparł o balustradę i patrzył chwilę na tłoczną salę główną.

Jaskier szybko go zauważył z drugiego końca sali i stanął naprzeciwko niego, na parterze.

\- Jak tam twój kontrakt w Oxenfurcie? – spytał, opierając dłonie o biodra.

Geralt patrzył na niego spokojnie z góry.

\- Załatwiony – odparł obojętnie.

Jaskier uniósł brew, oceniając stan przyjaciela. Geralt nigdy nie wracał z kontraktu tak wymięty, chyba, że odniósł jakieś rany. Teraz nie widać po nim było żadnych większych obrażeń, więc jego zadanie zmęczyło go w jakiś inny sposób.

\- A powiesz coś więcej?

\- Zeszłej nocy założyłem się o własną duszę, żeby ocalić cudzą – oświadczył wciąż tak samo obojętnie Geralt.

Jaskier wyjątkowo nie wiedział, co zrobić z tą rewelacją.

\- Było warto? – spytał w końcu ostrożnie, wnioskując, że skoro Geralt stał przed nim, zmęczony, ale żywy, to musiał wygrać ów zakład.

\- Mam nadzieję – odparł Geralt i zobaczył, że oczy Jaskra dosłownie się zaświeciły.

\- Ooo, nie, bracie, tak tego nie zostawimy – zaprotestował bard.

Geralt uśmiechnąłby się, ale się powstrzymał. Jaskier połknął haczyk.

Jaskier wkroczył na schody, chwycił Geralta za łokieć i sprowadził do stołu. Wiedźmin nie opierał się, szedł niemal potulnie: po dwudziestu pięciu latach znajomości doskonale wiedział, czego się spodziewać po bardzie. Chociaż generalnie unikał kontaktu fizycznego, dotyk przyjaciela tym razem był mu potrzebny jako namacalny dowód ich relacji. Chciał być pewny, że sam nie miał serca z kamienia. Ciągle był lekko ogłupiały po wyścigu o własną duszę, więc dłoń na jego ramieniu sprowadzała go nieco na ziemię.

Znał Jaskra dłużej niż Yennefer. Znacznie dłużej niż Ciri. Jaskier był pierwszą osobą spoza wiedźmińskiego kręgu (wliczając kapłankę Melitele, Nenneke), z którą utrzymywał tak trwałe i stabilne relacje; spora była w tym zasługa samego barda, który w chwilach próby nie dawał się odstraszyć.

Kelnerka natychmiast postawiła przed wiedźminem kufel piwa.

\- Zagryzkę też – nakazał Jaskier i usiadł obok przyjaciela. – A ty mi opowiesz wszystko, od początku do końca, cały ten oxenfurcki kontrakt.

Geralt spojrzał na niego spokojnie, poważnie i przeciągle. Jaskra to wcale nie ruszyło. Geralt uśmiechnął się jednym kątem ust, popił piwa.

Kelnerka przyniosła miskę z pierogami i widelec.

Popłynęła opowieść.

O księciu-ropusze w kanałach Oxenfurtu. O przebudzeniu na statku płynącym do Ofiru. O burzy i ucieczce. O znamieniu i długu wdzięczności. O trzech życzeniach nieśmiertelnego szlachcica. O losach Olgierda von Everec, jego żony i brata, odkrywanych wraz ze spełnianiem tych trzech życzeń. Ostatecznie o spotkaniu na księżycu i gonitwie o własną duszę.

Jaskier bardzo dzielnie starał się mu nie przerywać, ale Geralt widział, że te starania sprawiały mu niemal fizyczny ból. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego dość sucha relacja za jakiś czas stanie się mocno ubarwioną balladą lub nawet sztuką. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu – gdyby miał, nie dałby się namówić na opowieść.

Długie gadanie pozwoliło mu wrócić na ziemię i w pełni oprzytomnieć. Przypomniał sobie o srebrnym mieczu i magicznej stalowej szabli, które dołączyły do jego ekwipunku – namacalnych dowodach, że ostatnie kilka dni wydarzyły się naprawdę. Oba ostrza leżały w jego pokoju, czekały na uwagę, obejrzenie i przetestowanie.

Jaskier zadał kilka pytań, a Geralt znowu robił się śpiący, więc po wyczyszczeniu miski pierogów i wypiciu dwóch kufli piwa, zarządził koniec schadzki i wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Srebrny miecz i magiczna szabla stały oparte o skrzynię.

Geraltowi nagle odechciało się spać.

Usiadł na łóżku i chwycił pochwę ze srebrnym mieczem. Metal zaśpiewał przy wyciąganiu ze swej osłony, błyszczał w świetle świec. Medalion na jego szyi zawibrował lekko.

Geralt położył sobie miecz na kolanach, sięgnął po szmatkę i zaczął powoli polerować ostrze, przyglądając mu się. Gładki metal był miejscami naznaczony delikatnymi runami w języku, którego wiedźmin nie znał. Geralt objął jedną dłonią rękojeść, drugą położył płasko na klindze, odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy. Skupił się na zimnym metalu, starał się wyczuć jego aurę, ale miecz milczał.

Geralt wstał, chwycił rękojeść w obie dłonie. Stanął na środku pokoju. Zamachnął się mieczem na niewidzialnego wroga. Powietrze świsnęło, ale poza tym nic szczególnego się nie stało.

Jego medalion również milczał.

Geralt opuścił miecz ku podłodze.

\- Wystawiłeś go jako przynętę – rzekł do siebie. Przed oczami wyobraźni stanęła mu demoniczna twarz Gauntera. – Chciałeś mnie zatrzymać, opóźnić, żebym cię nie znalazł.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Wykręcił młyńca w powietrzu, trzymając miecz w prawej ręce. Srebro śpiewało, odbite światło świec zostawiało za ostrzem ognistą smugę. Przerzucił miecz do lewej ręki i ćwiczył dalej. W małym pokoju mniej wprawny szermierz zostawiłby już zniszczenia, ale w jego ręku czubek klingi nie dotknął jeszcze żadnego mebla, ściany czy obrazu.

Skończył młyniec, znowu złapał rękojeść w obie dłonie, stanął w rozkroku z mieczem wyciągniętym przed siebie, jakby szykował się do odparcia ataku. Przed nim była tylko ściana. Patrzył na nią wzdłuż błysku srebra w jego dłoniach.

\- Przydasz mi się – orzekł na głos, oceniając wyważenie broni. – Nie pomógłbyś mi w walce z tym, od kogo ciebie mam, ale przydasz mi się w walce z jego pomiotem.

Zamachnął się raz, drugi, prawą, lewą ręką. W jego uszach srebro śpiewało coraz piękniej, rękojeść coraz pewniej leżała w jego dłoni. Do każdego miecza, którego planował używać regularnie, musiał się chwilę przyzwyczajać. Owszem, z każdą przygodną bronią był zabójczy, ale przy stałym użytkowaniu musiał wiedzieć, na co może sobie pozwolić. Musiał ufać ciężarowi rękojeści w dłoni, musiał wiedzieć, jakiej siły powinien używać i jaki zasięg miała klinga.

Był zadowolony.

Opuścił miecz ku podłodze i dopiero teraz zauważył oko Jaskra, zaglądającego przez uchylone drzwi.

Uniósł brew.

\- To jakiś nowy rytuał? – spytał Jaskier, czując się zaproszony do pokoju. – Pierwszy raz widzę, żebyś robił coś takiego.

Geralt wzruszył ramionami i schował miecz do pochwy. Jaskier patrzył na niego niepewnie.

Geralt odstawił pochwę ze srebrnym mieczem i chwycił rękojeść Iris.

Machnął nią w powietrzu raz i drugi. Jaskier drgnął, ale dalej trwał przy drzwiach – znał szermierczy kunszt Geralta i nie bał się, że wpakuje się pod ostrze.

\- Wygląda na ciężką – orzekł Jaskier.

\- Tylko wygląda – odparł Geralt. Nie zaproponował Jaskrowi, żeby ją wziął do ręki; wiedział, że bard by odmówił, poza tym ogólnie był to kiepski pomysł.

Stanął obok Jaskra, tyłem do niego i powtórzył swój rytuał z kręceniem młyńców i ważeniem w każdej dłoni z osobna.

\- Jest lżejsza, niż się wydaje, niektóre moje miecze bywały cięższe – dodał Geralt. – Dzierżyli ją zwykli śmiertelnicy, to ofirska stal.

\- Też ci się przyda? – spytał z uśmiechem Jaskier.

\- O-ho, słyszałeś to? – spytał Geralt z przekąsem. Jaskier wiedział, że Geralt czasami mówił do siebie, pomagało mu to zebrać myśli, a oświadczenia czyniło obowiązującymi. Nie wiedział tylko, że wypowiedziana na głos przydatność oręża stanowiła nieco chrzest broni w nowym ręku. Geralt nie zawsze to robił, nie wszystkie miecze były tak „chrzczone”.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli usłyszałem coś, czego nie powinienem – wycofał się Jaskier.

Geralt machnął ręką.

\- Gdybym chciał to ukryć, nie robiłbym tego tutaj – odparł. Jaskier poczuł się rozgrzeszony.

Geralt znów zamachnął się szablą w powietrzu, stal zaśpiewała dźwięcznie. Chwycił rękojeść prawą ręką, uniósł szablę przed sobą, lewą dłoń położył płasko na klindze i zamknął oczy.

Jaskier wyczuł, że powinien zachować ciszę; obserwował skupionego przyjaciela. Rzadko zwracał uwagę na wygląd Geralta, ale w ciszy pokoju, podczas tego dziwnego rytuału, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zauważył, że Geralt się postarzał. Zapuścił nieco zarost, co dodawało mu lat. Zmarszczki wokół oczu pogłębiły się, było ich więcej.

Czemu miałby się nie postarzeć? Jaskier wiedział, że Geralt liczył sobie obecnie około setki. Ostatnie dziesięć lat dość mu dokuczyło: wojna, poszukiwanie Ciri, śmierć, służba w szeregach Dzikiego Gonu, potem kolejna wojna, kolejne zmartwienia.

Zauważył tylko, że niedowład lewej dłoni Geralta minął. Wiedźmin byłby marnym szermierzem, gdyby nie był oburęczny – dawna niemoc po walce z Vilgefortzem poddała się w końcu czasowi i przestała mu dokuczać.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go Geralt, który znowu zaczął kręcić szablą młynki w powietrzu. Po chwili skończył swój rytuał, tym razem bez głośnych deklaracji.

\- I jak? Gdzie powędruje przed kolejnym kontraktem? – spytał Jaskier, skinieniem głową wskazując na szablę. – Na plecy czy do schowka?

\- Zdecydowanie na plecy – oświadczył Geralt, oglądając ostrze pod światło. – Będę musiał się przyzwyczaić, że to nie obosieczny miecz, ale to nie powinien być problem.

\- Rzadko zostają ci takie pamiątki po jakimś kontrakcie – dodał Jaskier, podziwiając szablę z bezpiecznej odległości.

\- Fakt, zazwyczaj rośnie mi tylko kolekcja blizn – przyznał Geralt z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Myślisz, że von Everec dotrzyma słowa? Że zmieni swoje życie?

\- Nie wiem – odparł Geralt, chowając szablę do pochwy i opierając ją o skrzynię. – To jego życie i to, co z nim zrobi, to jego sprawa i odpowiedzialność. Widziałem, że miał już tego wszystkiego dość i był świadom, że jego czas dobiega końca. Dostał nauczkę; wydawał się też na tyle inteligentny, żeby to zobaczyć.

\- Gdyby kiedyś tu trafił i pytał o ciebie... – zaczął Jaskier.

\- Nie wiem, czemu miałby to zrobić, ale w takim wypadku powiedz mu to, co będziesz w danym momencie wiedział. – Geralt wzruszył ramionami. – Rozstaliśmy się w pokoju, nie mam potrzeby go unikać.

Jaskier skinął głową i uśmiechnął się. Szlachetność serca Geralta to było pierwsze, co zauważył w wiedźminie, kiedy go poznał. Nie dość, że Geralt zupełnie bezinteresownie uratował go z głupich tarapatów, to jeszcze przez dwadzieścia pięć lat znajomości nie zrobił nic, żeby potwierdzić legendy o bezduszności wiedźminów. Owszem, czasami ze sobą walczył. Protestował, nie chciał palcem kiwnąć, ale ostatecznie i tak ruszał na pomoc potrzebującym. Wybaczał dość łatwo, mścił się rzadko i nigdy za krzywdy wyrządzone tylko jemu.

Olgierd von Everec też musiał to dostrzec. Wprawdzie najpierw wykorzystał wiedźmina, ale potem umiał zachować się honorowo.

\- Skończyłeś myśleć? – Z zadumy wyrwał go suchy głos Geralta. – Bo teraz naprawdę chce mi się spać.

\- Jasne. Dobranoc, przyjacielu – odparł ciepło Jaskier i wyszedł. Zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć kompletnie zaskoczoną twarz Geralta, jakby wiedźmin nie spodziewał się takiego zakończenia. Czy też określenia.

Sam był senny, ale zdążył jeszcze zejść do kuchni i nakazać przygotować obfite śniadanie za jakieś siedem-osiem godzin, które Geralt zwykł przesypiać, jak był zmęczony i znajdował się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Tak, solidna porcja snu i jeszcze solidniejsze śniadanie. Może jeszcze gorąca kąpiel po śniadaniu – tak, to był rytuał dużo lepiej Jaskrowi znany. Szlachetne serce i bohaterska dusza siwowłosego wiedźmina na nic gorszego nie zasługiwały.

 


	5. Starzy przyjaciele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt odwiedza świątynię Melitele w Ellander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższe dzieje się po zakończeniu trzeciej gry, łącznie z dodatkiem „Krew i Wino”, ale spoilerów za dużo tu nie ma, poza tym, że Geralt ma winnicę w Toussaint, Jaskier karczmę w Novigradzie, a Ciri została wiedźminką.

\- Z tournée wracasz, czy co? – spytał Geralt Jaskra, wciągając trzecią porcję gulaszu. Nie wiedział, że to trzecia porcja. Odpowiednio zagadany jadł, dopóki się nie najadł, a kelnerki ukradkiem wymieniające miski na nowe oraz kucharze w Kameleonie robili zakłady, ile wiedźmin zje tym razem. Zazwyczaj Geralt starał się ograniczać ilość spożywanego w towarzystwie jedzenia do „ludzkiej” normy, ale Jaskier już dawno temu wyłapał, że ma nieco większe potrzeby energetyczne, stąd obejmujący wszystkich znajomych podstęp z odwracaniem uwagi wiedźmina od ilości skonsumowanej strawy. Rolę zagadywacza tym razem spełniał Zoltan, który wstał od stołu natychmiast po nadejściu barda, poklepawszy Geralta po ramieniu.

\- A pewnie – odparł Jaskier, przysiadając się. Kelnerka natychmiast podała mu piwo. – Trzeba czasem opuścić bezpieczne mury, powęszyć za nowinkami, odwiedzić przyjaciół...

Najedzony Geralt odsunął od siebie pustą miskę.

\- Dobrze, że w ogóle cię zastałem, jadę do Kaer Morhen – poinformował.

\- Z Toussaint trochę nie po drodze – uśmiechnął się Jaskier.

\- Wino ci przywiozłem – odparł Geralt takim tonem, jakby tylko z tym przybywał.

\- Znaczy Yennefer przepchnęła przez portal ciebie i skrzynki? – domyślił się trubadur.

Geralt tylko się wzdrygnął.

\- Dzięki za wino. I poświęcenie – rzekł Jaskier, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu.

Jaskier zamilkł.

Geralt spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

\- Wal – rzekł w końcu, przygotowując się na złe wieści.

\- Byłem w Ellander – przyznał Jaskier.

\- Zaraza – mruknął Geralt, spuszczając głowę. – Odwiedziłeś świątynię.

\- Żebyś wiedział. Cholera, Geralt, Nenneke czekała za oficjalne wieści prawie trzy lata, wyobrażasz sobie? – rzekł z pewnym wyrzutem Jaskier. – Kiedy wróciłeś, oczywiście dotarły do niej plotki, ale nikt się nie pofatygował, żeby jej oficjalnie powiedzieć, że żyjesz. Ona nie miała praktycznie o niczym pojęcia. Słyszała, że mam karczmę w Novigradzie, więc napisała do mnie list. Do mnie! – zaznaczył Jaskier. Nenneke udawała, że go nie znosi, o czym obaj dobrze wiedzieli. – Pojechałem tam więc i opowiedziałem o wszystkim, możliwie jak najmniej ubarwiając. Lepiej będzie jednak, jeśli ty też się tam pofatygujesz.

\- Zrobię sobie przystanek w drodze do Kaer Morhen – postanowił Geralt, wciąż trzymając opuszczoną głowę.

Próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio był w Ellander. Gdzieś w czasie nauki Ciri w świątyni czy wcześniej? Tak czy siak minęło już jakieś dziesięć lat, co w porównaniu z jego dawnym zwyczajem odwiedzania świątyni przynajmniej raz w roku, było niemal wiecznością.

Słyszał, że w trakcie jego pierwszych poszukiwań Ciri Triss spędziła w świątyni jakiś czas. Nie miał pojęcia jednak, czy po jego śmierci i powrocie pięć lat później ktokolwiek się tam pofatygował z wieściami. Wychodziło na to, że nie.

Poczuł się winny. Na Nenneke zawsze można było liczyć, na schronienie, leczenie i dobre towarzystwo. Jeśli wszyscy ją zignorowali, to było niesprawiedliwe wobec niej. Nawet liczne zajęcia nie stanowiły wytłumaczenia – trzeba było chociaż napisać do niej list. Czasu by starczyło.

Wiedział, że podróż mu się w takim razie znacząco przedłuży. Do zimy i zasypania przełęczy w drodze do Kaer Morhen było jeszcze kilka tygodni. Mógł sobie pozwolić na tydzień czy dwa odpoczynku w Ellander. Miał jednak zamiar zdążyć wyjechać z Kaer Morhen przed zimą, co w takim razie mu się nie uda.

\- Coś się tak zamyślił? – spytał Jaskier.

\- Planuję podróż – rzekł szczerze Geralt, unosząc głowę. Wyjawił swoje przemyślenia.

\- Wiesz, że masz u boku dwie, w porywach do trzech czarodziejek, które bez problemu przeciągną cię z Kaer Morhen prosto do Corvo Bianco? – podpowiedział z uśmiechem Jaskier.

\- Nigdy nie polubię podróżowania przez portale – burknął Geralt, chociaż to rozwiązanie już wcześniej przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Jeśli zima cię zaskoczy, ani nie wyjedziesz z Kaer Morhen, ani nie wjedziesz do Toussaint.

\- Ooo, bawimy się w oczywistości? Woda jest mokra, a piwo jest chrzczone?

Jaskier spojrzał na niego z ukosa, próbując odgadnąć, czy wiedźmin żartuje. Geralt miał genialną pokerową twarz, więc trubadur stanął przy bezpieczniejszej opcji i nie zareagował.

\- Ciri się odzywała? – spytał Geralt, porzucając temat.

\- Była tu wczoraj – odparł Jaskier, korzystając z okazji. – Kręci się dookoła miasta, mówiła, że wpadnie jeszcze wieczorem.

\- Myślę, że zostanę tu do jutra. Poszukam potem w porcie jakiegoś statku płynącego w górę rzeki – zdecydował Geralt.

\- Twój pokój jest wolny, wiesz. Wstawiłem tam drugie łóżko po twoim liście, bo Ciri też z niego korzysta.

Geralt uśmiechnął się ciepło. Po ponad stu latach tułaczki, przygód i nieszczęść, Los mu sprzyjał. Miał stały dom, ukochaną kobietę, jego córka się spełniała jako wiedźminka i widywali się, kiedy chcieli; jego najstarszy przyjaciel nadal przy nim stał i oferował dach nad głową i gulaszu do syta, kiedy tylko naszła go ochota. Geralt starał się zwalczyć w sobie swój fatalizm, więc blokował wszelkie myśli o tym, że może coś z tego stracić, że Yen się wyprowadzi, Ciri zginie na szlaku, winnica ostatecznie upadnie, a Jaskier się w końcu zestarzeje i umrze. Ten ostatni już miał czterdzieści kilka lat, chociaż nadal wyglądał na dużo młodszego.

Jak to się stało, że nigdy wcześniej się nie zastanawiał nad śmiertelnością jego bliskich? Yen była długowieczna, miała już ponad sto lat. Ciri, jako obdarzona olbrzymim darem magicznym, też miała szansę opóźnić własne starzenie, chociaż trudne doświadczenia odbiły się na jej wyglądzie – przedwcześnie osiwiałych włosach chociażby. Miała dwadzieścia cztery lata i na tyle wyglądała. Jaskier starzał się powoli, ale on nie miał szansy na czarodziejską, wiedźmińską czy tym bardziej elfią długowieczność. Jedyną nieśmiertelność mogły mu zapewnić jego dzieła.

Dlaczego wcześniej nigdy o tym nie myślał?

Pewnie dlatego, że jego życie nigdy nie było tak spokojne i stabilne, jak teraz. Chociaż w to wątpił, miał szansę być pierwszym wiedźminem, który umrze we własnym łóżku, aczkolwiek ciężko było przewidzieć, ile jeszcze lat było mu dane. Vesemir zginął z przynajmniej trzema setkami na karku, będąc nadal całkiem sprawnym. Geralt liczył sobie nieco ponad setkę i miał formę czterdziestolatka. Przy dobrych wiatrach przeżyłby swojego mistrza – jednocześnie patrząc, jak jego ludzcy bliscy starzeją się i umierają.

Geralt z trudem przerwał swoje smutne myśli.

\- Dzięki, Jaskier – rzekł ciepło.

\- Nie ma za co, przyjacielu – odparł z uśmiechem Jaskier, poklepał wiedźmina po ramieniu i wstał, by wrócić do swoich obowiązków.

Ciri, zgodnie z obietnicą, wróciła do karczmy wieczorem. Z dziewczęcym piskiem rzuciła się w ramiona ojca, który uściskał ją serdecznie. Chociaż Ciri mogła odwiedzać Corvo Bianco kiedy tylko chciała, przypadkowe spotkanie zawsze było miłe im obojgu. Jaskier i Zoltan w takich sytuacjach zazwyczaj krzyżowali ręce na piersi i robili minę „idą kłopoty”.

Ciri zachowała entuzjazm małej dziewczynki i chociaż prowadziła niebezpieczne życie wiedźminki, chętnie i z pasją opowiadała o swoich przygodach, zaś Geralt czujnie słuchał, przytakiwał lub coś podpowiadał na przyszłość. Taki wieczór zazwyczaj kończył się degustacją wina i partyjką Gwinta; tak samo było i tym razem.

Rano Geralt zdążył pożegnać się z Ciri, zanim oboje ruszyli w swoje strony. Umówili się, że za dwa miesiące dziewczyna teleportuje się do Kaer Morhen i razem przetransportują się do Corvo Bianco, dając wcześniej Geraltowi dość czasu na wszelkie odwiedziny i załatwianie spraw.

Geralt dość szybko znalazł barkę płynącą Pontarem do Białego Mostu, co było mu bardzo po drodze. Stamtąd gościńcem mógł dojechać przez miasto Ellander do świątyni Melitele, być może po drodze napotykając jakieś wiedźmińskie kontrakty. Drobny zastrzyk gotówki nigdy nie zaszkodził.

Podróż trwała kilka dni i była spokojna. W Białym Moście Geralt wynajął konia, jako że Płotka została w Corvo Bianco. Długa jazda z przerwą na nocleg dała mu okazję do przemyśleń i niewielkiego zarobku. Wstyd mu się było przyznać, że im bliżej Ellander się znajdował, tym większy czuł niepokój.

Nenneke kiedyś zastępowała mu matkę. Była rzeczowa, nieco chłodna, ale zawsze skora do pomocy. Nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy po ignorowaniu tyle czasu.

No cóż. Mierzył się z generałami Dzikiego Gonu. Z Nenneke też sobie jakoś poradzi.

 

* * *

 

Adeptka wbiegła do sanktuarium i po złożeniu należnego pokłonu Bogini, ruszyła szukać Matki Przełożonej. Matka znalazła ją pierwsza.

\- A czemu tu biegasz jak po jakimś podwórcu? – odezwał się nieco ostry, damski głos z jednej z mniejszych naw.

\- Matko Nenneke! Wiedźmin przyjechał – zameldowała usłużnie adeptka, dygając przed przełożoną.

\- Jaki wiedźmin? – zmęczonym głosem spytała Nenneke.

\- Z włosami białymi jak mleko.

\- Geralt?! – zawołała Nenneke i nieco przyspieszonym krokiem, który był pośredni między pełnym godności chodem a biegiem, wyszła z sanktuarium na dziedziniec.

Zauważyła go od razu. Stał przy koniu i rozmawiał z chłopcem stajennym. Był ubrany lekko, uzbrojony tylko w nóż: najwyraźniej w drodze nie spodziewał się problemów. Był po staremu gładko ogolony, tylko zamienił rozpuszczone włosy w koński ogon. Wyglądał...

Zdrowo.

Akurat wkładał chłopcu monety w dłoń, kiedy Nenneke się odezwała.

\- Ty włóczęgo! Ty trutniu! Ty niewdzięczniku! – niemal krzyczała, idąc w stronę wiedźmina.

Geralt odwrócił się w jej stronę, stał wyprostowany, ale z niepewną miną.

\- Oho, awansowałem na stanowisko Jaskra? – spytał Geralt, starając się nie uśmiechać. Nigdy nie wiedział, na ile poważnie Nenneke rzucała swoje obelgi, więc wolał nie podjudzać jej jeszcze bardziej.

\- Na nic więcej nie zasługujesz – burknęła kapłanka, stając przed nim z pięściami opartymi o biodra i zmarszczoną w złości twarzą. Wpatrywała się w niego czujnie, jakby sprawdzając, w jakiej jest formie. Na pewno zauważyła dodatkowe blizny na jego twarzy.

\- Wiem i przepraszam. Nie mam nic na swoje wytłumaczenie – odrzekł poważnie Geralt, opuszczając głowę pokornie.

\- Osiem lat czekałam, wiesz? – spytała już spokojniej Nenneke, a jej głos się załamał. Opuściła ręce wzdłuż boków. – Triss przyjechała po pogromie w Rivii i opowiedziała o wszystkim. Pięć lat wtedy czekałam, żebyś przyjechał i zaprzeczył. Potem doszły mnie słuchy, że jakiś siwy wiedźmin się pojawił i szalał po Wyzimie. Czekałam kolejne trzy lata, żebyś przyjechał i to potwierdził. Spóźniłeś się, trutniu.

\- Nie będę się tłumaczył, bo to nie ma znaczenia – odparł Geralt, podchodząc bliżej. – Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz.

\- Chodź tu – poleciła Nenneke, wyciągając do niego ręce.

Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej i pochylił do przodu – Nenneke była od niego dużo niższa. Kapłanka chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Żyjesz – stwierdziła, a jej oczy zwilgotniały. – Żyjesz i naprawdę tu jesteś.

\- Mnie czasami też jest w to trudno uwierzyć – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem.

Opuściła ręce, chwyciła jego dużą, ciepłą, pokrytą odciskami prawą dłoń.

\- Długo zostaniesz? – spytała z nadzieją w głosie, ściskając jego palce.

\- Mam dwa tygodnie, jeśli pozwolisz – odrzekł.

Kiwnęła głową z aprobatą.

\- Pozwolę – stwierdziła.

 

* * *

 

Spędzali ze sobą każdą wolną chwilę, której Nenneke nie musiała poświęcać na obowiązki wobec Bogini i sen. Nawet jedli razem, nie przerywając rozmowy.

W ciągu niecałych dwóch tygodni opowiedział jej wszystko, co się zdarzyło od ich ostatniego spotkania, od odejścia Ciri ze świątyni, chociaż o części wydarzeń słyszała już od Triss.

Wydarzenia w Rivii i następne pięć lat podsumował dwoma zdaniami. Nenneke nie pytała o szczegóły. Poprosiła tylko, by pokazał jej blizny po widłach. Pokazał.

Znacznie więcej mówił o tym, co zdarzyło się po jego powrocie. O amnezji, ataku na Kaer Morhen, o szukaniu Zabójców Królów, odzyskaniu pamięci. O poszukiwaniach Yennefer i powrocie Ciri. O walce z Dzikim Gonem. Śmierci Vesemira.

W końcu doszedł do momentu wyjazdu do Toussaint i otrzymania Corvo Bianco. Nenneke wypytywała go o najmniejsze szczegóły jego domu, jego czterech ścian, bezpiecznej przystani, wypełnionej życzliwymi ludźmi. Odpowiadał z rozmarzonym uśmiechem, jakby widząc posiadłość przed oczami.

Przyglądała mu się wtedy czujnie, ale ciepło.

\- Geralt, czy ja dobrze widzę? Czy ty jesteś... szczęśliwy?? – spytała w pewnym momencie.

Zaskoczyła go tym.

\- Tak – przyznał. – Chyba tak. Ale wolałbym nie zapeszyć – dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Chciałabym zobaczyć twój dom – rzekła cicho, z nagłym smutkiem. – Ale to chyba nie będzie mi dane.

\- Mógłbym poprosić Yen, na pewno...

\- Nie, Geralt – przerwała mu. – Ja już nie opuszczę tej świątyni. Musi mi wystarczyć to, co mi powiedziałeś. Musi mi wystarczyć twoje szczęście.

W dniu, w którym skończył opowiadać, Nenneke wyprawiła uroczystą kolację. Była to uczta w bardzo ograniczonym gronie: tylko on, Nenneke, Jarre i Iola Pierwsza – jedyne osoby nadal obecne w świątyni, które znał z dawnych czasów.

Jarre, którego wojna uczyniła inwalidą, narzekał z humorem, że Nenneke nie chciała go spuścić z oczu. Zagadany opowiedział o bitwie pod Brenną – o bohaterstwie Shani i śmierci Coena.

Iola nadal milczała, ale uśmiechała się ciepło do Geralta. Bał się spotkania z nią, bał się, że dziewczyna zobaczy w jego przyszłości jakąś katastrofę; nawet jeśli coś widziała, to nie zdradzała się z tym. Był jej za to wdzięczny.

Wieczór spędzili wesoło, poszli do łóżek grubo po północy, najedzeni i podchmieleni dobrym winem, którego butelkę Geralt przywiózł ze sobą.

Obudził się nad ranem. Zorza biła mu w oczy, świecąc jasno za oknem jego sypialni. Zdążył zerwać się z łóżka, zaskoczony niezwykłym pokazem kolorowych świateł, niespotykanych na tej szerokości geograficznej, kiedy odezwały się dzwony w świątyni.

Wyskoczył z pokoju, naciągnąwszy spodnie i koszulę. Kapłanki biegły w stronę kwatery Matki Przełożonej. Tknięty złym przeczuciem Geralt ruszył za nimi.

Na drodze stanął mu Jarre. Oczy miał zalane łzami.

Geralt czuł, że się zatacza. Opanował go zimny, przejmujący strach. Ze ściśniętym gardłem ominął pisarczyka i biegiem ruszył do pokoju Nenneke.

Kiedy wpadł do środka, jedna z kapłanek przykrywała jej ciało białym prześcieradłem. Zobaczył, że Nenneke leżała na wznak, z rękami złożonymi na piersi i łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Wyglądała dużo starzej, niż poprzedniego wieczora, podczas kolacji. Wytężył słuch, liczył oddechy. Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Jakim cudem utrzymał się na nogach, nie miał pojęcia. Kompletnie zmartwiał, nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Jakby jego ciało nie należało do niego.

Tak źle czuł się tylko wtedy, gdy znalazł Ciri na Wyspie Mgieł. Zanim wróciła do życia.

Tym razem nie miał co liczyć na cud.

\- Czekała na ciebie – usłyszał za sobą głos Jarre. – Czekała na ciebie i twoją historię.

\- Mówisz, że nie powinienem był tu przyjeżdżać? – wystękał Geralt.

\- Nie. On mówi, że to był najwyższy czas – odpowiedziała jedna z kapłanek, stojąca najbliżej łóżka. Była starsza od pozostałych. Pewnie była następczynią Nenneke. – Ona nie mogła żyć wiecznie. Dzięki temu, że przyjechałeś, pozwoliła sobie na odejście z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Kapłanka podeszła do niego. Geralt wpatrywał się w bladą, spokojną twarz jego zastępczej matki.

Poczuł na swoim ramieniu delikatne dotknięcie ciepłej dłoni. Z trudem oderwał spojrzenie od Nenneke, spojrzał na kapłankę i ujrzał mądre, łagodne oczy.

\- I za to ci dziękuję, wiedźminie – dodała i wyszła z pokoju, za nią reszta kapłanek.

Geralt został sam.

Zorza nadal biła przez okno, mimo zbliżającego się wschodu słońca.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kawałek z dokarmianiem Geralta ukradziony z bloga witcherheadcanons na tumblrze.


	6. Wieści

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trzy wiadomości: zła, lepsza i bardzo dobra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od końca Sagi, przez początek pierwszej gry, do końca "Krwi i wina".

1268 rok

 

[niektóre fragmenty nieczytelne z powodu wilgoci] _Do wiedźminów z twierdzy Kaer Morhen w Kaedwen, w górnym biegu rzeki Gwenllech_

 

_Z wielkim smutkiem i żalem zawiadamiam,_

_że nasz wspólny znajomy,_ [słowo nieczytelne] _broni, przyjaciel, brat,_

_wiedźmin Geralt z Rivii zwany Białym Wilkiem,_

_zginął_ [nieczytelne, później zmiana koloru atramentu] _dwa dni temu podczas pogromu w Rivii, stając w obronie zaatakowanych tam nieludzi._

 _Niech pocieszeniem_ [słowo nieczytelne] _to,_

_że w swoich ostatnich chwilach był otoczony przez bliskich i przyjaciół._

_Ciała jego i wyczerpanej próbą ratowania jego życia czarodziejki Yennefer Cirilla zabrała w nieznane mi miejsce._

_Być może nigdy ich nie zo_ [reszta słowa nieczytelna] _._

 

_Z wyrazami niewypowiedzianego żalu_

_poeta Jaskier_

 

* * *

 

List w najbliższej twierdzy placówce pocztowej miesiąc później odebrał Eskel, schodząc z przełęczy. Przeczytał jego treść jeden raz, drugi, trzeci, po czym zawrócił konia i praktycznie pocwałował z powrotem do Kaer Morhen, gdzie dotarł po dwóch dniach.

Przez kolejne trzy dni żaden z czterech obecnych w twierdzy wiedźminów nie był trzeźwy. Vesemir oprzytomniał jako pierwszy, wyplątał się spod nóg Lamberta i na ciężkich nogach wspiął się na schody do komnaty, którą zazwyczaj zajmował Geralt.

Powoli, jakby z wahaniem, otworzył skrzypiące drzwi.

Wszystko było pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu. Ten pokój widział swojego lokatora ostatnio jakieś dwa-trzy lata temu.

Vesemir stał w progu, z dłonią na klamce. Wpatrywał się w pojedyncze łóżko, przykryte szarą narzutą; w skrzynię w rogu, gdzie tradycyjnie przechowywano właściwie cały dobytek. W wąski regał z książkami, które Geralt lubił przywozić z podróży. W jego księgozbiorze były legendy, historia świata oraz traktaty polityczne i przyrodnicze. Lubił się uczyć, od zawsze był ciekawy świata. Na jednej z półek stały jego notatniki: w młodszych latach jeszcze mu się chciało spisywać wnioski z kontaktów, przemyślenia o napotkanych ludziach, legendach, klątwach, słowach w Starszej Mowie i dialektach używanych w krajach, przez które przejeżdżał. Vesemir pamiętał, że Geralt miał prosty, ale czytelny i całkiem zadbany charakter pisma, nawet, kiedy pisał coś na szybko.

W dzieciństwie Eskel często korzystał z jego notatek, bo pisania uczył się bardzo powoli i mimo upływu lat i nabrania wprawy bazgrał jak kura pazurem.

Tradycyjnie, jeśli wiedźmin zginął i nie można było znaleźć i pochować ciała, pozostali przy życiu powinni zebrać wszystkie jego rzeczy, spalić je i pogrzebać resztki w symbolicznym grobie, w górach nad twierdzą.

Stary wiedźmin nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby po białowłosym chłopaku, który wychowywał się w tej twierdzy od bardzo wczesnego dzieciństwa, został tylko symboliczny nagrobek.

Przecież nie potrzebowali miejsca dla następnych lokatorów.

Wyczuł za sobą milczącą obecność Eskela. Za nim stali Lambert i Leo.

Vesemir odwrócił się do nich. Lambert uniósł butelkę świeżo uwarzonej Białej Mewy. Vesemir zaczął się zastanawiać, jak długo stał w progu tej komnaty.

Nigdy nie umieli okazywać uczuć. Na wszelkie ekstremalne emocje, w tym przejmujący smutek, reagowali piciem na umór.

Ostatecznie spalili drewniany miecz treningowy, znaleziony w kącie komnaty Geralta, i pierwszą wersję notatek siwego wiedźmina na temat potworów. Druga wersja, przepisana tą samą ręką, porządnie i wyraźnie, od dawna spoczywała na półce w bibliotece, jako merytorycznie wartościowe uaktualnienie ich podręcznika.

Reszta zawartości pokoju została na swoim miejscu.

Popiół pochowali na górnym dziedzińcu, pod schodami na wahadła.

Nie trzeźwieli przez kolejne trzy dni.

 

* * *

 

1273 rok

 

Triss, pochłonięta lekturą przy biurku w swoim domu w Mariborze, usłyszała odgłos gromu na parterze. Po spojrzeniu na rozgwieżdżone niebo za oknem szybko wyeliminowała ryzyko burzy, nie brzmiało to też jak typowy portal.

Na schodach rozległ się odgłos szybkich kroków, wyraźnie kobiecych. Triss obróciła się w stronę drzwi, wciąż siedząc przy biurku.

Do jej pokoju jak burza wpadła Ciri.

\- Ciri! – zawołała Triss, zrywając się z fotela. Rzuciła się na popielatowłosą dziewczynę, której nie widziała od pięciu lat. Mocno ją przytuliła. – Co tu robisz? Gdzie się podziewałaś? - pytała, wciąż trzymając ją w ramionach.

Ciri dość sztywno oddała uścisk. Była wyraźnie podenerwowana, jakby gdzieś jej się spieszyło.

\- To jest niemożliwie długa historia – sapnęła.

Triss puściła dziewczynę i opierając dłonie na jej ramionach, odsunęła od siebie na długość ręki i przyjrzała uważnie.

\- Bogowie, aleś ty wyrosła... – stwierdziła z podziwem w głosie.

Ciri już nie była szesnastoletnią, nieco zagubioną dziewczynką. Przed Triss stała dwudziestojednoletnia, pewna siebie kobieta po przejściach, z mieczem na plecach. Siwiejące, popielate włosy spięła w luźny kok z tyłu głowy. Rana na jej policzku zagoiła się w nieestetyczną szramę, którą dziewczyna próbowała ukryć pod makijażem i kosmykiem włosów; nadal też malowała ciemną obwódkę wokół oczu. Jej ubranie było nieco znoszone, ale dobrej jakości, wygodne, praktyczne i kobiece jednocześnie. Z czasów wśród Szczurów zostało jej uwielbienie do świecidełek: w talii nosiła pas wysadzany szlachetnymi kamieniami, na nadgarstkach bransoletki.

Wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale była cała i zdrowa.

\- Triss, wybacz, ale mam do ciebie bardzo ważną i pilną sprawę – oświadczyła Ciri, zdecydowanie, ale nie brutalnie ściągając dłonie czarodziejki ze swoich ramion. Otworzyła usta, żeby mówić dalej, ale wyraźnie zmieniła zdanie co do swoich kolejnych słów. – Albo nie: powiem ci w skrócie, gdzie się podziewałam, bo to ma znaczenie.

Usiadły przy stole. Triss szybko przygotowała coś do jedzenia. Ciri duszkiem wypiła szklankę soku.

\- W skrócie wygląda to tak – zaczęła Ciri między jednym a drugim kęsem kanapki z kurczakiem, wciąż przeżuwając. – I bardzo cię proszę, żebyś mi nie przerywała, choćby nie wiem, co – dodała po przełknięciu.

\- Obiecuję – wypaliła odruchowo Triss, po czym zarumieniła się. Ciri przewróciła oczami, ale uśmiechnęła się. Odłożyła na talerz napoczętą kanapkę i znowu spoważniała.

\- Geralt i Yennefer przeżyli Rivię – zaczęła z grubej rury.

Triss otworzyła usta, ale na nieco ostre spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu kobiety przed nią nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

\- Z pomocą jednorożca udało mi się ich przenieść na Wyspę Jabłoni, gdzie doszli do siebie – mówiła Ciri szybko i poważnie, jakby chciała to z siebie wyrzucić. – Wyspa została zniszczona przez Dziki Gon, a Geralt znalazł się w ich rękach. Nie wiem, gdzie jest Yen, podobno w Nilfgaardzie. Na razie jest bezpieczna. Wiem, jak wyciągnąć Geralta, ale będzie on potrzebował twojej pomocy.

\- Wiesz, co z nim? – Triss nie mogła powstrzymać pytania.

\- Jest w niebezpieczeństwie – przyznała ponuro Ciri. – Aen Elle robią potencjalnym jeźdźcom pranie mózgu, ale Geralt chyba zaczyna się z tego wyłamywać, zaczyna stawiać opór, co im się nie podoba. Chcę wyrwać go z ich łap, ale to wszystko może mieć poważne konsekwencje dla jego umysłu. Słyszałam o przypadkach, w których ludzie tracili pamięć. Chciałabym, żebyś się nim zaopiekowała – poprosiła.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że gdybyś wiedziała, gdzie jest Yen... – zaczęła Triss z pewną goryczą w głosie.

Ciri przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią z kamienną twarzą. Siedziała nieco sztywno wyprostowana.

\- Ja nie będę mogła przy nim zostać – rzekła w końcu. – Dziki Gon pewnie będzie mnie ścigał. Zostawię go w lasach pod Kaer Morhen – stwierdziła. – W twierdzy będzie bezpieczny.

\- Ile mam czasu, żeby tam dotrzeć? – spytała Triss. Zapomniała na chwilę o tym, że dla Geralta zawsze była mniej ważna od Yen. Była mu potrzebna. Jeśli straci pamięć, będzie w pewnym stopniu bezbronny. Musiała działać. Mogła mu pomóc.

\- Najwyżej tydzień – przyznała Ciri i wstała, wyraźnie zbierając się w dalszą drogę. – Powiedz o wszystkim wiedźminom – poleciła stanowczo, ale zaraz potem jej głos złagodniał. – Pomóżcie mu, dobrze?

\- Oczywiście – zapewniła ją Triss. Wstała i znów objęła jej ramiona.

Ciri oddała uścisk, jakby z ulgą, że jest blisko kogoś godnego zaufania. Triss wyczuła, że dziewczyna jest zwyczajnie zmęczona. Była roztrzęsiona, blada i wilgotna od potu czy deszczu.

\- Musisz lecieć dalej czy zostaniesz choć do rana? – spytała Triss, puszczając dziewczynę. Znów trzymała jej ramiona w wyciągniętych rękach.

Ciri zawahała się wyraźnie, zagryzła wargę. Patrzyła na nią niepewnie.

\- Zostań – poprosiła Triss. – Daj mi chociaż kilka godzin.

Ciri westchnęła i zgarbiła się, jakby ktoś przekłuł balonik, który trzymał ją w pionie.

\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłam – oświadczyła i oparła czołem o ramię Triss. Czarodziejka pogładziła ją po plecach.

 

* * *

 

Triss nadal pamiętała trasę do Kaer Morhen. Większość drogi z Mariboru pokonała teleportami: nie miała czasu na jazdę konno. Ostatni odcinek, jakieś pięćset metrów podejścia pod bramę, przeszła pieszo. Wkrótce ujrzała znajome baszty z wapienia.

Twierdza była bardziej zniszczona niż dziesięć lat temu, kiedy była tu ostatnio. W murach było więcej wyrw. Jedna z baszt się zapadła.

Było cicho. Śmiertelnie cicho.

Triss obejrzała się za siebie. Widok przełęczy nadal zapierał dech w piersiach.

Brama była otwarta. Triss weszła na dolny dziedziniec, gdzie wpadła na Vesemira, który albo usłyszał grom jej portalu, albo wykonywał jakieś prace gospodarskie.

\- Triss! Co cię do nas sprowadza? – spytał stary wiedźmin, witając ją z otwartymi ramionami.

Triss dała się krótko uściskać.

\- Bardzo ważne wieści – odparła poważnie. – Ilu was jest? – spytała, rozglądając się. – Możesz zebrać wszystkich?

\- Jestem ja, Eskel, Lambert i Leo – wymienił Vesemir, przejmując od Triss jej podróżny tobołek i prowadząc w górę rampy na górny dziedziniec.

\- Leo? – zdziwiła się Triss, idąc za nim. Nie słyszała o nim wcześniej.

\- Nasz najnowszy narybek – wyjaśnił Vesemir spokojnie. – Powojenna sierota. Oczywiście nie przeszedł Prób, ale jest świetnym szermierzem.

Triss poczuła pamiętane z dawna ciepło, słuchając spokojnego głosu starego wiedźmina. Vesemir zawsze był dla niej miły, choć bywał spięty w jej towarzystwie. Oprócz Geralta traktował ją najlepiej. Eskel ją po prostu szanował, a Lambert odnosił się do niej z nieskrywaną niechęcią, ale mógł to być po prostu brak zaufania do czarodziejek. Vesemir podchodził do niej nieco po ojcowsku. Zresztą wszystkich mieszkańców twierdzy tak traktował. Jako ostatni ze starego pokolenia "wilczych" wiedźminów, przybrał rolę mentora i dobrze się w niej sprawdzał.

\- Eskel pojechał na polowanie, powinien wrócić do wieczora. Lambert i Leo są za górną bramą – rzekł Vesemir.

Triss poczuła, że zaczyna jej walić serce. Zacięła usta i nieco zesztywniała, wciąż idąc w stronę wewnętrznej bramy.

Za chwilę im przekaże prawdopodobnie bardzo dobrą wiadomość i niespecjalnie wiedziała, od czego zacząć. Poza tym dopiero teraz poczuła wagę wieści, które niosła. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, co to wszystko oznacza.

Geralt mógł tu być lada dzień. Prawdopodobnie ranny i z amnezją, ale żywy.

 

* * *

 

Triss tej nocy coś tknęło, nie mogła spać. Wstała, owinęła ramiona kocem, założyła na ślepo pierwsze lepsze buty i zeszła z gościnnej wieży, gdzie zajmowała najlepsze łóżko, na górny dziedziniec. Księżyc świecił jasno, ale i tak ledwo dojrzała ciemnowłosą postać siedzącą pod schodami na wahadła.

Dopiero kiedy podeszła bliżej, poznała Eskela. Siedział na ziemi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, wpatrywał się w jakiś głaz pod ścianą i pociągał co chwilę z butelki. Czkał i miał problem z utrzymaniem się w pionie, wyraźnie pijany.

\- Ten kumpel-bard Geralta napisał do nas po pogromie – zaczął Eskel, nie odwracając się do niej. Nawet nietrzeźwy był w stanie usłyszeć jej celowo ostrożne, ciche kroki.

Stanęła za nim i szczelniej owinęła się kocem. Nocą w Kaer Morhen było zimno bez względu na porę roku. Rozejrzała się szybko dookoła. Byli tu sami.

\- Widać było, że płakał, jak pisał, że Geralt zginął – mówił Eskel nieco niewyraźnie. – Nigdy do końca nie rozumiałem tej przyjaźni, ale jak czytałem ten list, to ją doceniłem. – Eskel pokiwał głową. – Nie dość, że był wtedy przy Geralcie, to jeszcze jako jedyny postanowił nas powiadomić. Jako jedyny na to wpadł.

Triss spuściła oczy, zawstydzona. Zacięła nieco usta, przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Było jej zimno. Zaczęła szczękać zębami.

\- Byłaś tam wtedy, prawda? – spytał Eskel, wciąż patrząc na kamień pod ścianą. Nie zdradzał żadnych oznak zmarznięcia. – Słyszałem o tym magicznym gradobiciu.

\- Mhm – potwierdziła niechętnie Triss, wciąż tupiąc w próbie rozgrzania gołych nóg. Poza kocem i butami miała na sobie tylko koszulę nocną. – Nie wiem, czemu nie wpadłam na to, by wam powiedzieć... – zaczęła. Była pewna, że mimo jej tupania Eskel słyszał, jak serce jej wali z poczucia winy.

\- To było pięć lat temu, Triss – przerwał Eskel, kończąc temat. Machnął ręką w geście Igni i zapalił pobliską pochodnię, osadzoną w uchwycie w ścianie nad nimi.

Triss wreszcie dojrzała, co to był za kamień. Symboliczny nagrobek Geralta. Było na nim wyryte tylko jego imię, bez dat narodzin i śmierci. Wyjątkowo na terenie warowni, a nie w górach poza nią.

\- Zniszczę to, jak tylko Geralt do nas wróci – obiecał nieco ponuro Eskel i pociągnął łyk z butelki.

\- Nie, myślę, że powinieneś to zostawić – stwierdziła nagle Triss. Kucnęła przy nim i objęła ręką jego ramiona, przy okazji zarzucając mu połowę koca na plecy. – Nie żył dla was i dla reszty jego przyjaciół przez pięć lat. Nas wszystkich to bolało. Nie musimy o tym zapominać.

Zerknął na nią kątem oka i skinął głową.

 

* * *

 

_\- Geralt._

_Nazywasz się Geralt. Nosisz przydomek „z Rivii”, ale dorastałeś w górach Kaedwen, w Wiedźmińskim Siedliszczu, Kaer Morhen._

_Masz tam przyjaciół. Tam się tobą zajmą._

 

 

_\- A ty? Kim jesteś? Wiem, że powinienem cię pamiętać._

 

 

_\- Przypomnisz mnie sobie, jak przyjdzie na to czas. Ja o tobie będę pamiętała. Wrócę do ciebie. A teraz biegnij. Jak dotrzesz do rzeki, biegnij w górę jej biegu. Przy przeprawie biegnij w górę wzgórza. Na końcu ścieżki będzie twierdza. Twój dom. Biegnij i nie oglądaj się za siebie._

 

* * *

 

_Geralt!_

 

* * *

 

_Nic nie pamiętam..._

 

* * *

 

Triss zeszła z wieży i weszła do kuchni. Była wyczerpana i średnio miała ochotę zaspokajać ciekawość czterech wiedźminów, wpatrzonych w nią jak w obrazek. No cóż, to może było za dużo powiedziane, ale na pewno mieli pewne oczekiwania.

\- Pamięta Vesemira – rzekła, siadając ciężko na ławie przy stole. Eskel podsunął jej miskę z ciepłą owsianką. Przemieszała owsiankę łyżką, ale mimo głodu nie mogła nic przełknąć. – Wie, że jest wiedźminem i na czym to polega. Nie ma pojęcia, jak się tu znalazł. Nie pamięta mnie, Yen, Ciri... Nie umie kreślić Znaków, w ogóle nie pamięta tych gestów.

Wiedźmini wymienili nad stołem pełne zakłopotania spojrzenia. Triss zjadła łyżkę owsianki i poddała się, odsunęła od siebie miskę.

\- A fizycznie? – spytał Vesemir.

Triss zauważyła, że wszyscy są trzeźwi, poważni i skupieni.

\- Jest wyczerpany – zaczęła. – Wychudł, miał jakieś drobne rany cięte, jest poobijany, jeden czy dwa guzy na głowie. Nic poważnego – dodała z nieco lekceważącym gestem. – Ma apetyt. Szybko stanie na nogi.

Nie miała zamiaru się przyznać, że między jej ściągnięciem mu podartej i zakrwawionej koszuli a jego odzyskaniem przytomności, przez pięć bitych minut wgapiała się w trzy blizny po ranach kłutych, ułożone w jednej linii w poprzek jego brzucha i piersi. Musiała się wtedy otrząsnąć, żeby w ogóle zacząć cokolwiek działać w kwestii najbardziej pilnych do opatrzenia obrażeń.

\- Dojdzie do siebie? – spytał Eskel. Siedział zgarbiony naprzeciwko niej. Wzrok wbijał w stół. Też nie mógł jeść: jego miska z dawno wystudzoną owsianką stała pełna.

Myśleli, że go odzyskają. A w pokoju w wieży leżała tylko pusta skorupa po ich bracie.

\- Fizycznie? Na pewno – odparła sztucznie promiennie Triss, ale chłodne spojrzenie czterech par męskich oczu sprowadziło ją na właściwe tory. – Jeśli pytasz o amnezję... Trochę to pewnie potrwa. Ale byłabym dobrej myśli.

Eskel westchnął i jeszcze bardziej zgarbił się nad stołem.

Kiedy ścigali Geralta przez las, radość z odzyskania bliskiego przyjaciela, nieomal brata, szybko została stłamszona przez zły stan jego umysłu. Triss ostrzegała ich, że tak może być, ale nie chcieli w to uwierzyć w jakimś dziwnym zrywie optymizmu.

Nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia, jak mu pomóc.

Leo cały czas milczał. Nigdy nie poznał Geralta osobiście, ale słyszał o nim i go podziwiał. Ponury nastrój w pełni mu się udzielił.

\- Na razie trzeba się skoncentrować na przypomnieniu mu podstaw – stwierdził Vesemir ponuro, pocierając palcem jakąś plamę na stole. – Szermierka i Znaki często decydują o naszym przetrwaniu. O reszcie spraw pomyślimy, jak będzie już miał szansę przeżyć na Szlaku.

\- Chyba go stąd nie wykopiesz w takim stanie?! – rzucił oburzony Lambert, podrywając się ze swojej zgarbionej pozycji nad stołem.

\- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy – wycedził chłodno Vesemir, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Lambert skurczył się i nic nie odpowiedział.

\- Po prostu nie wiadomo, kiedy odzyska pamięć, a nie może siedzieć tu zamknięty przez bogowie wiedzą, jak długi czas – wyjaśnił Vesemir tak samo chłodno.

Pieruńsko głodna Triss podjęła kolejną, nieudaną próbę zjedzenia owsianki. Eskel w milczeniu dolał jej łyżkę miodu.

\- Dajmy mu na razie odpocząć – mruknął Lambert, wciąż zgarbiony nad stołem i wpatrzony w blat. – Za te podstawy się weźmiemy, jak będzie w stanie utrzymać miecz w dłoni.

 

* * *

 

1275 rok

 

_Co u mnie:_

_Jaśnie Oświecona Księżna Toussaint, Anna Henrietta, jako częściową zapłatę za kontrakt dała mi podupadłą winnicę. W tej chwili już nie jest podupadła, ale jeszcze nie produkuje wina. Jeśli chcesz, w wolnej chwili poproszę J.O. o glejt na Twój i Priscilli wolny przejazd. Może jeśli będziesz się trzymał z dala od kłopotów i jej dam dworu, to pozwoli Ci mnie odwiedzić._

_Nie wiem wprawdzie, gdzie będziecie spali, bo jedyny pokój gościnny na stałe zajęła Ciri._

 

_Z serdecznymi pozdrowieniami z Corvo Bianco_

_Geralt_

 


	7. Wataha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Naprawdę myślisz, że bym go tam zostawił? – spytał ostro Lambert.  
> \- Nie wiem, kurwa – warknął Eskel. – Trujesz dupę o swój ciężki los cały czas, czasem mam wrażenie, że chcesz dokończyć to, co Savolla i Javed zaczęli.  
> \- Kurwa, Eskel, jesteśmy braćmi – rzekł z naciskiem Lambert. – Pójdę z tobą, chociażby po to, żeby móc dalej truć dupę tej cholernej ostoi sprawiedliwości dla trolli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po zakończeniu Dzikiego Gonu, w którym Radowid wygrywa wojnę. Geralt dostaje ostre bęcki (ale widzimy tylko rezultat), leci trochę brzydkich słów.  
> Bo my lubimy krzywdzić tę ostoję sprawiedliwości dla trolli. Fajnie się go potem stawia na nogi. A ja raczej nie umiem pisać scen akcji.

Jaskier dzięki swojej sławie i nazwisku zdołał wypracować bezpieczną strefę w swojej karczmie. Osoby stanowiące potencjalny obiekt zainteresowania dla straży świątynnej bądź łowców czarownic, o ile nie ciążyły na nich prawdziwe, ciężkie oskarżenia, mogły się schronić w Kameleonie. Sami łowcy i straż rzadko odwiedzali przybytek. Wszelkie kłótnie i bijatyki były szybko powstrzymywane w zarodku przez Zoltana, czasem goszczącego w karczmie Geralta bądź ludzi Skurwiela Juniora vel Dudu.

W rezultacie karczma stała się punktem spotkań dla nieludzi. Z czasem zaczęli tu gościć nawet wiedźmini z innych szkół, a dla wychowanków Szkoły Wilka było to domyślne miejsce spotkań, kiedy byli w Novigradzie i okolicach, chociaż Eskel i Lambert woleli unikać dużego miasta. Tym bardziej doceniali lokalizację karczmy – nie musieli się zapuszczać zbyt głęboko w obręb miejskich murów, a bezpośrednie przejście z piwnicy do kanałów (znalezione niegdyś przez Triss, wyczyszczone z potworów przez Geralta i zamaskowane od strony karczmy regałem) tylko dodawało atrakcyjności Kameleona jako schronienia. Jaskier miał ponadto dość niskie stawki za jedzenie i nocleg, i chociaż wiedźmini po latach nadal nie rozumieli, co trzymało razem Geralta i barda, po cichu również korzystali z tej znajomości.

Wiadomość od Dijkstry dotarła do Eskela i Lamberta właśnie w Kameleonie. Wiedźmini odpoczywali w karczmie od wczoraj i mieli zamiar wyjechać następnego dnia o świcie.

Do notatki były dołączone dwa flakoniki z eliksirem.

Wiedzieli, że Geralt utrzymywał kiedyś jakieś kontakty z byłym redańskim arcyszpiegiem, sami nie mieli z nim do czynienia; nieco się zdziwili, że Dijkstra chce z nimi rozmawiać. Sceptycyzm i ostrożność przegrały w końcu z ciekawością. Zebrali swoje miecze i podstawowy ekwipunek i ruszyli do łaźni Sigiego Reuvena.

Od momentu wjazdu do miasta poprzedniego dnia zauważyli, że atmosfera czujności znacząco się zagęściła od ich ostatniego pobytu. Każdego przybysza bez glejtu dokładnie oglądano i przepytywano. Wiedźmini glejtów nie mieli, więc skierowali się wtedy do jednego z wejść do kanałów i tak dotarli do Kameleona.

Tym razem zeszli do piwnicy, odsunęli regał zakrywający dziurę w ścianie i zeszli do wilgotnych podziemi.

Kiedy natrafili na zielonkawe opary unoszące się nad wodą, zgodnie spojrzeli po sobie, wypili otrzymane eliksiry, skrzywili się, przeklęli paskudny smak płynu i poszli dalej.

Lambert na widok skalnego trolla w korytarzu przy ogromnym wyłomie w ścianie piwnic łaźni chciał chwycić za miecz, ale Eskel powstrzymał go dłonią na ramieniu.

\- No nie mów, kurwa, że ty też... – zaczął Lambert. Łaskawość, z jaką Geralt podchodził do trolli, była jedną z mniej przez niego rozumianych cech siwego pobratymca.

\- Zamknij się – warknął Eskel i podszedł do trolla.

Ten z typowym dla swojego rodzaju, niezgrabnym ukłonem polecił im iść dalej, nie wykazując praktycznie żadnej agresji.

Ogromna postać Sigismunda Dijkstry czekała na nich w piwnicy łaźni. Mężczyzna stał z założonymi na piersi rękami i patrzył na nich chłodno.

\- Nigdy dotąd nie spotkałem innych wiedźminów – zaczął Dijkstra, obserwując, jak wspinają się przez wyłom. – Myślałem, że siwizna jest ściśle związana z waszym zawodem.

\- Nie, ale to normalne, że uśredniasz pan całą grupę zawodową do tego, co znasz – odparł Eskel, otrzepał ręce i stanął przed nim.

Dijkstra uniósł brew. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi z ust kogoś, kogo generalnie uważano za tępego zabójcę.

Ale może wiedźmin miał rację, rzeczywiście uśredniał – względem tego, co znał i co słyszał.

\- Znaczy Geralt jest wyjątkowy? – spytał Dijkstra.

\- Pod wieloma względami – warknął Lambert. Ustawił się za Eskelem i również skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Raczysz pan powiedzieć, o co chodzi, bo rozumiem, że nie o prywatkę?

\- Panowie – zaczął poważnie Dijkstra, rozluźniając postawę: pochylił się nieco do przodu, dłonie złożył przed sobą, jedną na drugą. – Doniesiono mi dziś rano, że trzy dni temu nasz wspólny znajomy, wiedźmin Geralt z Rivii, został aresztowany przez połączone oddziały łowców czarownic i strażników świątynnych z Kościoła Wiecznego Ognia. Jest przetrzymywany na Wyspie Świątynnej. Nie wiem, w jakim jest obecnie stanie i można się tylko domyślać, jakie są wobec niego plany. Wiem tylko, gdzie dokładnie go trzymają i że żyje. Jeszcze. Zainteresowani?

 

* * *

 

Siedzieli w biurze Dijkstry i słuchali uważnie, ograniczając się tylko do zadawania pytań. Szpieg przedstawił im sytuację: gdzie Geralt się znajdował, co ich ewentualnie czekało po drodze i sposoby dostania się do niego.

Sytuacja ogólnie wyglądała źle. Geralta trzymano w bloku więziennym w samym środku Wyspy Świątynnej, odizolowanego i pod strażą przez cały czas. Prawdopodobnie był torturowany.

Im dłużej to omawiali, tym bardziej Eskel czuł beznadziejność ich ewentualnej akcji ratowniczej, ale też coraz większą determinację. Postarano się, żeby Geralt miał jak najmniejsze szanse na ratunek – i przez to tym bardziej Eskel chciał rzucić się na pomoc.

Co do Lamberta nie był taki pewien. Młodszy wiedźmin był znacznie bardziej milczący niż zwykle. Wpatrywał się w Dijkstrę, ale ten, przyzwyczajony do czujnych spojrzeń – również ze strony wiedźmina – pozostawał obojętny.

\- Jakieś dodatkowe pytania? – spytał w końcu Dijkstra, kiedy już przedstawił sytuację i zaczątki planu.

Skrzyżował palce dłoni, opierał się łokciami o blat swojego biurka. Wiedźmini siedzieli przed nim, między nimi leżały bardzo szczątkowe plany więzienia.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że maczałeś pan palce w uwięzieniu Geralta? – spytał chłodno Lambert, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Nie wiem – odparł Dijkstra ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Paranoję też macie wpisaną w zawód?

\- A może chodzi o to, że niemiłościwie wam panujący król Radowid zwęszył twoje machinacje? – zasugerował Lambert. Słyszał o ostatecznie nieudanym zamachu na surowego króla. – Zaczął ci zagrażać, więc rzuciłeś mu kozła ofiarnego. A ponieważ Geralt jest bardziej przydatny żywy, wysługujesz się nami, żeby go wyciągnąć i móc znowu kiedyś wykorzystać.

\- Nie można zagwarantować, że mimo tej akcji Geralt będzie w stanie mi kiedykolwiek pomóc w jakikolwiek sposób, dlatego moje ewentualne zamiary wobec Geralta pozwolę sobie zachować dla siebie – rzekł wciąż tak samo chłodno Dijkstra. Jeśli zimne spojrzenie dwóch par bursztynowych, kocich oczu robiło na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie, skrzętnie to ukrywał. – Dług wdzięczności wobec mnie nie będzie działał, skoro to wy go stamtąd wyciągniecie. Potraktujcie to jako akt dobrego serca z mojej strony.

Lambert parsknął, wyraźnie zdradzając, co sądzi o szczerości tej deklaracji.

\- Dlaczego my? – spytał w końcu Eskel, spuszczając wzrok na mapę. Też nie wierzył w dobre serce szpiega, ale postanowił brać, co mu dali.

\- Bo macie największe szanse powodzenia – przyznał Dijkstra, tym razem zdecydowanie szczerze. Była to prosta i oczywista odpowiedź.

\- Dlaczego on? – spytał znowu Eskel, wciąż wpatrzony w mapę.

\- Bo jest wiedźminem, który często nadeptuje nieodpowiednim ludziom na odciski – odrzekł spokojnie Dijkstra, rozkładając nieco ręce. Wyczuł, że Eskel był bardziej skłonny do współpracy i do niego głównie się zwracał. – Możecie spytać, dlaczego zrobili to po cichu. Odpowiem, że jest zbyt popularny dzięki własnej rycerskości i pieśniom tego jego kumpla barda, dlatego wykończą go w więzieniu zamiast spalić na rynku ku uciesze gawiedzi.

Lambert wpatrywał się przez kilka sekund w nalaną twarz Dijkstry, po czym wstał i wyszedł z biura.

Eskel, zaskoczony, patrzył za nim przez sekundę, po czym wstał i ruszył za nim.

Zastał Lamberta w podziemiach, przez które wcześniej przedostali się do łaźni.

\- Co jest? – spytał Eskel z niepokojem.

\- Wkurwiłem się – odparł Lambert. Stanął przy wyłomie w ścianie, oparł dłonie o biodra. Opuścił głowę i oddychał nieco ciężko, jakby powstrzymując złość.

Troll kręcił się w kanałach.

Eskel stanął przed nim, wziął głęboki wdech i rzekł:

\- Dobrze wiesz, że gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek z nas, Geralt pomógłby bez wahania – stwierdził, starając się odczytać cokolwiek z twarzy Lamberta; niestety, oni wszyscy umieli zachować pokerową twarz, chociaż tylko Geralt nigdy się nie rumienił.

Lambert drgnął i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że o to chodzi? Że bym go tam zostawił? – spytał ostro Lambert.

\- Nie wiem, kurwa – warknął Eskel.

Lambert zdziwił się: z nich wszystkich Eskel był najbardziej powściągliwy w języku i praktycznie wcale nie przeklinał, chyba, że po pijaku.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – mówił Eskel. – Trujesz dupę o swój ciężki los cały czas, czasem mam wrażenie, że chcesz dokończyć to, co Savolla i Javed zaczęli.

Lambert obruszył się, ale Eskel mówił dalej, niemal z desperacją:

\- Wiedzieliśmy, że raczej nie umrzemy we własnym łóżku, ale chyba nie chodziło o śmierć na stosie albo w celi więziennej, tylko w bitwie albo na szlaku. Jedno, co wiem, to to, że ja po niego pójdę, z tobą czy bez ciebie. I zginę u jego boku, bo on, kurwa, zasługuje na lepszą śmierć.

\- Kurwa, Eskel, truję dupę, ale jesteśmy braćmi – rzekł z naciskiem Lambert i rozłożył ręce. – Jedziemy na jednym wózku. Powinienem się wkurwić, że w ogóle możesz mieć takie wątpliwości – dodał, dźgając Eskela palcem w pierś. – Pójdę z tobą, chociażby po to, żeby móc dalej truć dupę tej cholernej, siwej ostoi sprawiedliwości dla trolli.

\- Ładnie powiedziane – odezwał się spokojny, damski głos. Zza kolumny wyszły dwie znajome postaci.

\- Triss – rozpoznał jedną Eskel.

\- Keira! – zawołał zdziwiony Lambert.

Obie czarodziejki były ubrane w długie płaszcze, ukrywające ich figury i ubrania. Wiedźmini nie mieli pojęcia, jak się tu dostały. Nie wyczuli żadnych oznak magii. Novigrad dla nich w szczególności był niebezpiecznym miastem.

Po szybkim powitaniu odeszli w dalszy kąt podziemi, żeby uniknąć czujnych uszu trolla i Dijkstry.

\- Słyszałyśmy o Geralcie – zaczęła poważnie Triss. – Wiemy mniej-więcej, jaki plan ma Dijkstra, ale nie sądzę, że...

\- … to ma pełne szanse powodzenia i że w ogóle wypełnianie go co do joty to dobry pomysł – skończyła Keira i pokiwała głową.

\- Tak, zwłaszcza wyciągnięcie Geralta z więzienia i dotarcie przez praktycznie całą Wyspę Świątynną do przystani w jaskini – zgodził się Eskel. – Musimy przyjąć, że Geralt nie będzie w stanie nam pomóc albo że trzeba będzie go nieść całą drogę.

\- Poza tym, cały blok więzienny jest ponoć otoczony silną aurą antymagiczną – rzekła Triss. – Dlatego ja i Keira nie możemy wam pomóc bezpośrednio. Wy również bądźcie ostrożni w używaniu Znaków, bo nie dość, że nie zadziałają, to sama próba użycia magii może albo zaalarmować straże, albo was obezwładnić. Możemy tylko zabezpieczyć odwrót, który szczególnie kuleje w planie Dijkstry.

Skinęli głowami, przyznając jej rację.

\- Proponuję rozwiązanie, które pewnie nie przypadnie wam do gustu – mówiła dalej Triss z lekkim uśmiechem.

 

* * *

 

Wiedźmini wyruszyli praktycznie od razu po ustaleniu dokładniejszego planu działania.

Wcześniej oddali czarodziejkom swoje srebrne miecze, a pochwy ze stalowymi przytroczyli u boku. Miecz na plecach był jednym ze znaków rozpoznawczych wiedźminów. Nie zdecydowali się na oddanie medalionów, choć Triss wyraziła niepokój co do możliwej interakcji z aurą antymagiczną.

\- Merigold, medalion sam w sobie nie produkuje magii – oschle odparł na to Lambert. – Pomaga ją wyczuć i nic poza tym.

\- A co z tym, co mówią, że wiedźmin pozbawiony medalionu nie może kreślić Znaków? – spytała Triss, lekko poirytowana protekcjonalnym tonem Lamberta.

Lambert spojrzał na Eskela. Ten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bez komentarza – odparł Eskel.

Darzył Triss znacznie większą sympatią niż Lambert, ale nie ufał Keirze. Wolał dać wymijającą odpowiedź zamiast otwarcie powiedzieć prawdę bądź też skłamać.

Blondwłosa czarodziejka zmarszczyła brwi. Mogła się tylko domyślać, że sprawa z medalionem to bujda stworzona po to, by ludzie widzieli w wiedźminach jakiś słaby punkt. Wiedźmini mogli potem ów słaby punkt wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Medalion był ich znakiem cechowym, pozwalał rozpoznać szkołę, z jakiej wiedźmin pochodził, ale najwyraźniej stanowił raczej pomocne narzędzie niż niezbędnik.

Tak czy siak, medalionów nie oddali, ale przywiązali sobie łańcuszek do pasa, nieco z boku. W ten sposób wisior pozostawał pod ręką, ale nie rzucał się w oczy.

Tuż przed ich wyjściem Keira użyła na nich iluzji: obaj mieli w tej chwili normalne, ludzkie oczy i pozbawione blizn twarze. Eskel – obecnie piwnooki – ze względu na znaczne uszkodzenie policzka wyglądał trochę jak z niedowładem twarzy. Lambert miał chwilowo oczy zielone. Wiedźmini nie skomentowali swojego wyglądu, kiedy Keira pokazała im rezultaty jej iluzji. Ukryli też swoje zmieszanie; na pewno nie wyglądali teraz na wiedźminów i o to głównie chodziło.

Zaklęcie i tak miało działać tylko do momentu wkroczenia w aurę antymagiczną.

Całą czwórką ruszyli z powrotem do łaźni. Przy wyjściu z budynku na ulicę zastali Dijkstrę.

Mężczyzna obrzucił czarodziejki czujnym spojrzeniem, ale nie skomentował ich obecności. Wyciągnął z kieszeni dwa zwitki papieru.

\- Być może będzie wam to potrzebne do przedostania się na Wyspę Świątynną. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętacie trasę – rzekł.

Eskel przejął glejty. Już wcześniej dogadali się z Lambertem, że to on, ze względu na spokojniejsze usposobienie, będzie dowodził ich małą akcją. Wpadnięcie do więzienia z bojowym wrzaskiem i mieczem w dłoni byłoby bardzo w stylu Lamberta, ale skończyłoby się sromotną porażką i pewnie dalszymi represjami wobec przyjaciół wiedźminów, prawdziwych czy domniemanych. Młodszy mężczyzna zgodził się na to po sekundzie rozważań. Eskel mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że jego towarzysz w razie potrzeby zdoła się opanować.

\- A my mamy nadzieję, że to nie jest zasadzka nastawiona na kolejne zwycięstwo Kościoła Wiecznego Ognia nad populacją parszywych nieludzi – odparł Lambert.

\- Powodzenie tej pożalcie się bogowie organizacji nie znajduje się na liście moich zainteresowań – wycedził Dijkstra.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego angażujesz się w ratunek dla Geralta.

\- Jego życie, jak również poparcie jego często wpływowych przyjaciół, bywa mi na rękę – przyznał Dijkstra. Eskel po cichu podziwiał opanowanie tego ogromnego mężczyzny. – A gdybyście znaleźli jakieś ślady skarbu, z którego mnie kilka miesięcy temu okradziono, byłbym wdzięczny za informacje – dodał z uniesieniem brwi.

\- Jakoś ci nie wierzę – stwierdził Lambert i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Wszyscy jesteśmy świadomi, że Geralt ma przyjaciół. Więc jeśli to zasadzka, jeśli nie uda nam się go stamtąd wyciągnąć żywym i w relatywnie jednym kawałku, to wiedz, że Novigrad spłonie, dwór Radowida też, a ty w tym wszystkim spłoniesz pierwszy.

\- Nie mogę ponosić odpowiedzialności za to, w jakim stanie znajdziecie Geralta – zaprotestował wciąż spokojnie Dijkstra.

\- Ale z wielką przyjemnością zepchnę na ciebie odpowiedzialność za to, że w ogóle się tam znalazł. Żegnam ozięble – zakończył Lambert i ruszył do drzwi, Eskel za nim.

Czarodziejki zerknęły na Dijkstrę, nałożyły na głowy kaptury i poszły w stronę wybrzeża, w przeciwną stronę niż wiedźmini.

 

* * *

 

Szło im podejrzanie łatwo.

Panowała już noc, ale godzina nie była bardzo późna. Nadal całkiem sporo ludzi kręciło się po ulicach, a im bliżej świątyni się znajdowali, tym tłum był większy, przy czym większość osób szła w tę samą stronę.

Mogli się tylko domyślać, że wszyscy idą na wieczorne nabożeństwo.

Było im to na rękę. Dwóch mężczyzn mogło łatwo wtopić się w tłum.

Przeszli most św. Grzegorza i weszli za wyznawcami do sanktuarium.

Plan świątyni obaj znali na pamięć. Czuli na sobie nieco czujne spojrzenia kapłanów. Eskel przez chwilę chciał iść od razu w stronę wskazanej przez Dijkstrę baszty, ale zmienił zdanie i wszedł między wiernych zgromadzonych wokół wielkiego ogniska na środku placu. Słyszał za sobą kroki Lamberta.

Usłyszał też jego syk, kiedy wzorem wyznawców przyklęknął, pochylił głowę i słyszalnie dla klęczących obok osób wyrecytował:

\- Wieczny Ogniu, napełnij me serce męstwem. Ochraniaj mnie siłą swojego płomienia, w którym hartuje się stal. Pozwól mi zakuć się w pancerz przeciw niegodziwym.

Klęczał jeszcze chwilę z pochyloną głową. Nie czuł już na karku cudzych czujnych spojrzeń. Po chwili wstał i odwrócił się.

Lambert też klęczał, poruszał bezgłośnie ustami. Kiedy Eskel stanął przed nim, młodszy wiedźmin uniósł głowę i zobaczył na częściowo przysłoniętej kapturem twarzy towarzysza jednostronny, pełen ironii uśmiech.

Mur dookoła placu świątynnego był skąpany w półmroku mimo płonących na dziedzińcu pochodni. Wiedźmini spokojnie skierowali się do drzwi baszty, które miały doprowadzić ich do więzienia pod świątynią.

Eskel odczekał, aż oddalili się od ludzi na placu, po czym rzekł szeptem do Lamberta:

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś zdolny do takiego opanowania.

Doskonale wiedział, że cały dotychczasowy spacer był poważną próbą dla jego porywczego towarzysza. Lambert wyrażał swoją nienawiść dla redańskiej religii przy każdej możliwej okazji. Na otwarte bluźnierstwo jeszcze się nie odważył, ale według Eskela była to tylko kwestia czasu. Ta udawana modlitwa musiała go mocno zaboleć.

\- Powiedzmy, że postanowiłem ci zaufać – przyznał Lambert.

Eskel zerknął na niego kątem oka.

\- Masz chyba najwięcej rozsądku z nas wszystkich, a bez tego nie mamy szans – dodał Lambert.

\- Nie bój nic, odbijesz sobie później – uśmiechnął się Eskel.

\- Wiem – odparł Lambert, a w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć drapieżne nuty.

Zbliżali się już do celu, kiedy otworzyły się przed nimi drzwi baszty i wyszedł z nich wysoki kapłan. Jego długie, jasne włosy częściowo przykrywały prawą stronę jego twarzy. Wyglądało to na celowy zabieg.

\- Panowie, pozwólcie! – zawołał do nich.

Eskel i Lambert spojrzeli po sobie, ale poszli za kapłanem.

W pomieszczeniu, z którego wychodziły drugie drzwi na mury, byli sami.

Kapłan zamknął na klucz oba wyjścia, po czym wyciągnął do nich rękę. Eskel podał mu glejty od Dijkstry.

Mężczyzna przejrzał glejty, spojrzał na nich czujnie.

Eskel poczuł, jak Lambert, stojący za jego plecami, nagle się spina.

\- Rozumiem, że panowie w sprawie więźnia? Jest za późno, żeby mogli panowie wejść do więzienia z tymi glejtami.

Kapłan mówił spokojnie, bez śladów wrogości, ale Lambert napiął się jeszcze bardziej, gotowy natychmiast zaatakować.

Kapłan to zauważył, uśmiechnął się jednym kątem ust. Z fałdów szaty wyciągnął dwa listy.

\- Dlatego będą wam potrzebne te – rzekł i podał listy Eskelowi.

Wiedźmin zerknął na pisma. Ledwo zachował kamienną twarz: treść, pieczęcie i podpisy dawały im bezpośredni dostęp do Geralta.

Powoli uniósł wzrok na twarz kapłana. Spod włosów przykrywających połowę twarzy mężczyzny widać było długą bliznę przez jego prawe oko. Dawna rana była tak poważna, że zniszczyła oko.

Kapłan uśmiechnął się ponownie, jakby odczytując niepewność wiedźminów. Wiedział, że się tego nie spodziewali.

\- Pozdrówcie go od Dudu – rzekł.

Za plecami Eskela Lambert rozluźnił się widocznie, ale nie do końca.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, ile ryzykujesz – rzekł powoli Eskel. Słyszał to imię już wcześniej. Nie znał wprawdzie całej historii, ale wiedział, że mężczyzna stojący przed nim nie był kapłanem Wiecznego Ognia. Że nawet nie był człowiekiem.

\- Nie mniej i nie więcej, niż wy – odparł mężczyzna, wręczając mu klucz do drzwi. – Powodzenia.

Eskel skinął głową i skorzystał z wyjścia na mury, pociągając Lamberta za sobą.

\- Co to, kurwa, było? – spytał ostro Lambert ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.

\- Doppler. Stul jadaczkę i chodź.

\- Doppler?! – oburzył się Lambert.

\- Czy ty naprawdę podczas szkolenia koncentrowałeś się tylko na zabijaniu? – mówił Eskel, prowadząc Lamberta w stronę wejścia do drugiej baszty. Mury były puste. – Nie zapamiętałeś nic z wykładów na temat istot rozumnych, uchodzących za potwory? Wybiłbyś wszystkich odmieńców? Zapisz się do Kościoła Wiecznego Ognia, kurwa mać – warknął wiedźmin i otworzył drzwi w drugiej baszcie.

Stąd wychodziło troje drzwi: te, którymi weszli, drugie na dalszy ciąg murów i trzecie do podziemi. Skorzystali z tych ostatnich.

Szybkim krokiem schodzili po wykutych w kamieniu schodach. Pozdrawiali skinieniem głowy mijających ich strażników i kapłanów. Proszeni pokazywali glejty, ale nikt ich nie zatrzymywał na dłużej. Eskel w międzyczasie myślał o tym, co sprowadziło ich tutaj.

Geralt. Cholerny Geralt, wciskający palce między drzwi, angażujący się w politykę, z jednej strony wierny przyjaciel rozumnych istot, ostoja sprawiedliwości dla trolli i obrońca dopplerów, z drugiej bezwzględny zabójca, Rzeźnik z Blaviken. Całe miasto trzymało za niego kciuki, niech go szlag jasny trafi.

Gdyby tylko zaangażował się w politykę ten jeden czy dwa razy więcej, nie siedziałby w więzieniu w bogowie jedyni wiedzieli, jakim stanie.

Cichy sposób, w jaki został aresztowany, działał jednak na korzyść ratujących. Po pierwsze, łowcy prawdopodobnie nie spodziewali się akcji ratunkowej; po drugie, jeśli zgarnęli go po cichu, będą musieli wyciszyć też sprawę jego ucieczki.

Łatwość, z jaką wiedźmini do tej pory radzili sobie ze swoim zadaniem, napawała Eskela niepokojem. Był pewny, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Mimo zmian w planie Dijkstry odnośnie drogi ucieczki, ten etap nadal był najbardziej wątpliwy i w dużej mierze opierał się na szczęściu, którego nie miał za bardzo żaden z nich.

Zeszli w końcu na poziom więzienny. Znajdowali się głęboko w sercu wyspy, ale w korytarzu było świeże, chociaż chłodne powietrze. Wiedzieli o naturalnej jaskini na poziomie morza, do której można się było dostać wydrążonymi w skale tunelami, więc wnętrze góry miało dodatkowe połączenie ze światem zewnętrznym. Istniały podejrzenia, że jaskinia miała formę szerokiej, naturalnej studni w środku wyspy, ale nikomu nie udało się ich potwierdzić.

Za drzwiami więzienia powitał ich strażnik. Przyjął ich uprzejmie, ale zażądał glejtów. Eskel wręczył je bez słowa. Strażnik odszedł do stołu, tymczasem wiedźmini – wciąż objęci iluzją Keiry – rozglądali się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Nie wiem, czego panowie chcą od tego więźnia – rzekł strażnik, czytając glejty. – Od aresztowania nic nie powiedział.

\- Mamy swoje sposoby – odparł chłodno Eskel. – I konkretne potrzeby, jeśli chodzi o informacje. Z pustymi rękami na pewno nie wyjdziemy.

Strażnik zerknął na nich. Spod połów płaszcza Eskela wystawała rękojeść jego miecza.

\- Doświadczenie z wiedźminami też macie? – zagadnął. – To mi wygląda na wiedźmińskie ostrze.

\- Ich miecze są znane z ostrości i lekkości. Czemu miałbym nie docenić dobrego ostrza, skoro jego właścicielowi nie było już potrzebne – rzekł Eskel bez wahania, nie dając się wytrącić z równowagi.

\- Fakt, trzeba je doceniać, póki są dostępne. Długo to nie potrwa, jeśli tych pozostałych kilku wiedźminów da się złapać tak łatwo jak ten – stwierdził spokojnie strażnik, oddając im glejty. Skinieniem ręką kazał im iść za sobą.

Eskel nie spojrzał na Lamberta. I bez tego wiedział, co się działo w głowie jego towarzysza. Tylko wyobrażał sobie, jak nadwerężone będą zęby młodszego wiedźmina od ciągłego zaciskania, niemal słyszał powstawanie pęknięć szkliwa.

Obiecał sobie, że po wszystkim postawi Lambertowi flaszkę tego, co ów sobie zażyczy, chociażby miał jechać po to do Zerrikanii (a takie życzenie byłoby bardzo w stylu Lamberta). Wiedział, że nie docenił towarzysza, ale to nie był moment, by wyrażać wdzięczność za współpracę. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że będą mieli szansę porozmawiać o tym później.

Strażnik doprowadził ich do stalowych, grubych drzwi.

\- Zostawię panów samych. Powodzenia – rzekł do nich, skinął głową i wrócił do swojej kanciapy.

Znowu byli sami.

Eskel przyłożył dłoń do medalionu uwieszonego u pasa. Łeb wilka drżał lekko. Zbliżali się do granic aury antymagicznej. Jeśli za tymi drzwiami ktoś był, ich przykrywka natychmiast przestanie działać.

Lambert rozglądał się dookoła, a mięśnie jego szczęk drgały wyraźnie pod skórą twarzy. Był tak napięty, że nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć słowa.

Eskel zamknął oczy, stanął pod drzwiami i nasłuchiwał przez chwilę. W końcu wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył drzwi. Przekroczył próg. Jego medalion zadrżał jak dziki i znieruchomiał.

\- To jest to – rzekł Lambert przez zaciśnięte zęby. Aura antymagiczna ściągnęła z Eskela iluzję.

\- Lepiej tam zostań, chyba że cię zawołam – polecił Eskel, odwiązał medalion od pasa i założył go sobie na szyję, gdzie mógł lepiej wyczuć jego wibracje. Ruszył w głąb korytarza. Cele były puste, oprócz jednej. Kościół Wiecznego Ognia zazwyczaj szybko pozbywał się niewygodnych osób, mało kto spędzał tutaj więcej, niż kilka godzin.

Eskel przełknął głośno, widząc znajomego mężczyznę siedzącego pod ścianą na gołej, kamiennej podłodze.

Geralt był nieprzytomny, ubrany tylko w to, co zostało z jego spodni, a łachman kończył się na wysokości kolan. Ręce miał skute nad głową; wąskie, zaschnięte strużki krwi tworzyły brązowe linie od kajdan na jego nadgarstkach aż do ramion, z których jedno było zdeformowane i spuchnięte. Wszystkie palce lewej i dwa ostatnie prawej dłoni miał powykręcane i sine. Głowa mu zwisała bezwładnie. Na przysłoniętej jego długimi, brudnymi włosami twarzy też widać było ślady krwi, biegnące od popękanych ust i spuchniętego nosa. Nogi miał skute kajdanami, przypiętymi łańcuchem do haka w podłodze. Jego lewa stopa była obrzmiała, fioletowa, wyglądała, jakby spuszczono na nią coś ciężkiego. W celi dało się słyszeć powolny, chrapliwy oddech.

Najbardziej niepokojąca była jednak krew z tyłu jego głowy i ciemne wybarwienie żył.

Eskel wszedł do celi, delikatnie objął dłońmi głowę Geralta i lekko ją uniósł.

Ten w ogóle nie zareagował.

Eskel przycisnął palce do tętnicy szyjnej więźnia. W pełni świadomy ich typowo spowolnionego tętna, liczył puls przez minutę. Geralt miał tętno jeszcze wolniejsze od wiedźmińskiej normy i dużo słabsze.

Eskel zacisnął zęby. Nożem otworzył kajdanki i delikatnie opuścił ręce Geralta, który nadal nie zareagował. Eskel położył mężczyznę płasko na podłodze i korzystając z nieświadomości wiedźmina, sprawnie nastawił zwichnięte ramię. Wyciągnął ze swojej torby ukrytej pod płaszczem szeroki pas materiału i przywiązał nastawioną rękę do piersi Geralta.

Jedno było pocieszające, że na pierwszy rzut oka Biały Wilk nie miał w tej chwili żadnej otwartej i zagrażającej życiu rany.

Eskel westchnął ciężko.

W drzwiach celi stanął Lambert.

\- O kurwa – mruknął młodszy wiedźmin na widok Geralta. Eskel spojrzał na niego tylko. – Chyba znalazłem jego rzeczy. Wziąłem, co się dało – dodał Lambert, unosząc kuszę trzymaną w dłoni. W drugiej ręce trzymał wypchany worek. Spod płaszcza na jego plecach wystawały rękojeści dwóch wiedźmińskich mieczy.

\- W porządku – stwierdził Eskel. – Będę musiał go nieść.

\- Nie bój nic, jeśli aura trzyma tylko tutaj, za tymi drzwiami będziemy mieli pełne pole do popisu – odparł Lambert i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. – Też wyczułeś studnię?

Eskel skinął głową i ustawił siebie i Geralta tak, by móc zarzucić sobie tego wysokiego, ale szczupłego mężczyznę na ramię.

Echo w tunelach potwierdzało obecność szerokiej studni w środku wyspy. Była to potencjalnie dużo szybsza droga do wolności, choć wcale nie bezpieczniejsza.

\- Nie damy rady dobiec na sam dół, za dużo ludzi po drodze – stwierdził.

Lambert podał mu kuszę, ale Eskel odmówił. Lambert popatrzył na niego przez sekundę i skinął głową, opuścił kuszę ku podłodze.

Eskel z Geraltem na plecach miał wolną tylko jedną rękę, więc nie dałby rady przeładować kuszy po wystrzale. Nie miał też jak walczyć mieczem, ale za to większość Znaków wymagała gestu tylko jednej dłoni, więc jeśli Lambert skupiłby się na walce, Eskel mógł mu pomóc okazjonalnym Aardem, samemu chroniąc się za tarczą Quen. Mieli przed sobą najtrudniejszy etap – należało wynieść Geralta z więzienia i możliwie zbliżyć się do wolnej przestrzeni.

Eskel wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Gotowy? – spytał Lamberta.

\- Bardziej już nie będę – odparł młodszy wiedźmin.

Eskel dźwignął nieprzytomnego Geralta i przerzucił go sobie przez plecy. Wstał ze stęknięciem.

\- No, to lu – rzekł.

Podeszli do drzwi prowadzących na blok. Lambert je otworzył i wystrzelił z kuszy do wciąż stojącego przy stole strażnika. Trafiony w szyję mężczyzna padł bezgłośnie na ziemię.

Lambert stał tak w przejściu przez kilka sekund, po czym ostrożnie wyszedł z bloku więziennego. Jego medalion znowu zadrżał – wyszli spod aury antymagicznej, ale zaklęcie Keiry nie wróciło.

Lambert przeładował kuszę.

Eskel szedł ostrożnie za Lambertem. Geralt, kompletnie bezwładny na jego ramieniu i plecach, nie zareagował w żaden sposób na mało dla niego wygodny sposób transportu.

Obaj nasłuchiwali. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali, było puste, a prowadziły do niego tylko jedne drzwi – te, przez które wcześniej przeszli, idąc z baszty na murach w dół schodów. Z tamtej klatki schodowej prowadziły też inne wyjścia wyżej, można było też zejść jeszcze niżej.

\- W górę czy w dół? – spytał szeptem Lambert.

\- W dół i do studni – zdecydował Eskel.

Lambert nic nie mówił na temat ryzyka utknięcia w ślepym zaułku. On też wyczuł powiewy świeżego powietrza, docierającego z dołu schodów.

Ruszyli do drzwi. Za nimi groziło im osaczenie z góry i dołu, ale z placu świątynnego i tak nie wyszliby żywi, więc pozostała im tylko droga do studni.

Eskel poszedł pierwszy. Stąpali cicho po kamiennych schodach. Eskel nasłuchiwał odgłosów ludzi idących z dołu, Lambert zabezpieczał mu plecy.

Pora była późna, ludzi na schodach było bardzo mało. Przez dwa poziomy nie spotkali nikogo. Sądząc po odgłosach, poza blokiem więziennym były tu też pomieszczenia gospodarcze i mieszkania dla służby.

Pierwszą spotkaną na schodach osobę Eskel odruchowo potraktował Znakiem Aksji, po czym rozkazał jej wejść do składziku i siedzieć tam pół godziny. Kobieta posłusznie wykonała polecenie.

Schodzili dalej.

Napotkany jako drugi młody kapłan wrzasnął na ich widok, wpadł w najbliższe drzwi i zatrzasnął je za sobą. Dookoła podniosły się niepewne głosy, dociekające, co się stało.

Zaczęli biec o tyle, o ile mogli. Lambert coraz częściej robił użytek z kuszy Geralta, chociaż przeklinał za każdym razem, jak musiał przeładować. Eskel torował sobie drogę uderzeniami Znaku Aard, chociaż miał coraz większą ochotę stosować Igni. _Niech poczują, jak to jest._

Minęli kolejne drzwi, kiedy medalion Eskela zaczął wibrować, mocniej z każdym kolejnym krokiem.

\- Do góry! – wrzasnął. – Za pierwsze drzwi!

Lambert bez protestu zrobił w tył zwrot i popędził do miniętych przed chwilą drzwi i wpadł w nie, Eskel za nim. Starszy wiedźmin potraktował zamek Znakiem Yrden, chociaż drewniane drzwi i tak nie wytrzymałyby długo.

\- No cóż – zaczął Lambert, robiąc wydech. – Plotki o studni są potwierdzone.

Eskel odwrócił się.

Znajdowali się dużym pomieszczeniu, służącym do przeładunku towarów. Była to bardziej jaskinia sięgająca od poziomu morza trzydzieści metrów niżej, sklepienie znajdowało się kolejnych dwadzieścia metrów nad nimi. Jaskinia miała może trzydzieści metrów średnicy. Wzdłuż jej ścian pobudowano drewniane pomosty, wsparte na starych, kamiennych podporach. Drewniane dźwigi zwieszały się nad wodą. Promienie światła na wodzie sugerowały otwarte wejście między jaskinią a światem zewnętrznym.

Wciąż byli tu ludzie. Przerwali pracę, zaskoczeni pojawieniem się obcych.

Otworzyły się drzwi po drugiej stronie studni, na pomost wpadli łowcy czarownic.

\- Lambert, na dole też jest aura antymagiczna – rzekł szeptem Eskel, wyjaśniając ich nagły odwrót.

\- Nie damy rady stąd wypłynąć, ani wpław, ani łodzią, nie z Geraltem w tym stanie – odparł Lambert.

Żadnemu z nich nie przyszło do głowy, żeby się rozdzielić. Jeden z nich miałby szansę na ucieczkę, ale nie po to przecież tu przyszli.

Wiedźmini spojrzeli po sobie. Lambert ścisnął rękojeść kuszy. Eskel nakreślił Znak Quen. Geralt na jego plecach nadal był nieprzytomny.

\- Co proponujesz? – spytał Lambert.

\- Na razie pozostać przy życiu. W ostateczności zrobimy coś głupiego – odparł Eskel i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

\- A teraz co niby robimy? – odpalił na to Lambert i zastrzelił pierwszego łowcę, który po pomoście biegł w ich stronę. Następnie umieścił kuszę na plecach: wiedział, że nie na wiele mu się tu przyda, przeładowanie zajmowało za dużo czasu.

Eskel popchnął Lamberta wzdłuż pomostu tak, by znaleźli się nad wrotami do jaskini od strony morza. Jednocześnie myślał intensywnie, starał się wyczuwać drgania medalionu i kreślił kolejne Znaki. Nawet nie próbował rzucać Aksji – łowcy czarownic często byli odporni na czary znacznie potężniejszych czarodziejów, a magia wiedźmińska była znana z prostoty. Palce zaczynały go boleć od powtarzanego ochronnego Quen i Aardu, którym starał się odpychać atakujących. Czuł się też coraz bardziej zmęczony: Znaki go wyczerpywały, a Geralt zaczynał mu ciążyć.

Lambert kręcił piruety, jego miecz w świetle pochodni błyskał jak iskra, a z każdym ruchem ostrza tryskała krew. Łowców było jednak coraz więcej.

_Triss, Triss, Triss..._ – powtarzał w myślach Eskel. Znaki wychodziły mu już automatycznie, prawie o nich nie myślał. Tylko koncentrował się na imieniu czarodziejki, wciąż popychając Lamberta wzdłuż pomostu. W końcu znaleźli się bezpośrednio nad wylotem jaskini. I tak nie byliby w stanie posuwać się dalej.

Byli otoczeni.

Po obu ich stronach tłoczyli się kapłani i łowcy czarownic. Jeden z nich, najwyraźniej następca Mengego, wyszedł przed szereg po lewej stronie wiedźminów.

Reszta łowców cofnęła się nieco.

Przywódca, wysoki mężczyzna po trzydziestce, stanął niedaleko nich i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się jednym kątem ust.

Lambert odpowiedział nakreśleniem kręgu Yrden. Eskel tymczasem delikatnie ściągał sobie Geralta z pleców. Ustawiwszy nieprzytomnego między sobą i Lambertem, podpadł go mocno pod bok i przerzucił sobie jego ramię przez plecy.

Jego medalion zawibrował dziko.

\- Twój też? – spytał.

\- Też – potwierdził Lambert. – Albo czas pryskać, albo właśnie znaleźliśmy się w ciemnej dupie.

Usłyszeli grzmot.

\- Bomby z dwimerytu! – ktoś wrzasnął.

Lambert doskoczył do Geralta z drugiej strony, podparł go, po czym z Eskelem skoczyli do przodu – prosto w wody naturalnej studni.

Eskel w trakcie skoku obrócił się tak, żeby Geralt w razie czego wylądował na nim, po czym zamknął oczy.

 

* * *

 

Wylądowali na trawie.

Eskel asekurował upadek, ale lądowanie było łagodne, z małej wysokości.

Portal zamknął się od razu.

Lambert natychmiast wstał i wyciągnął miecz, ale okolica była pusta – żadnych utopców, choć znajdowali się nad rzeką, żadnych zwierząt czy ludzi, nie było widać też świateł zabudowań. Wokół było cicho i bezludnie.

Eskel położył Geralta na ziemi, wstał, otrzepał się. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale tuż obok otworzył się portal i wyszły z niego Keira i Triss. Słaniały się nieznacznie. Triss natychmiast przypadła do nieprzytomnego Geralta i zaczęła badać, co mu jest.

Lambert spojrzał na nieco pobladłą Keirę.

\- A wam co się stało?

\- Niech pomyślę – zaczęła nieco gniewnie Keira i zaczęła wyliczać na palcach. – Portal. Duży, na trzy osoby. Otwarty na odległość. Lokalizacja wykrywana telepatycznie. Wśród zakłóceń od aury antymagicznej. Niewidoczna z miejsca rzucania portalu. Do ściśle określonego, ale słabo znanego celu. Zaraz potem drugi portal. Na dwie osoby. Do tego samego, nadal słabo znanego celu. Zabrakło mi palców. I możliwie zamaskowany.

\- Dobrze już, dobrze – odburknął Lambert, machnąwszy ręką.

Triss nadal badała Geralta.

\- Ma pękniętą kość potyliczną, wygląda mi to na krwiak śródczaszkowy, nie wiem, jak duży – orzekła. – Złamane żebra, prawdopodobnie przebite płuco. Stopa i palce przy tym to drobiazg. Dodatkowo go otruli, żeby nie mógł się zregenerować – zakończyła, a w jej głosie oburzenie mieszało się z rozpaczą. Klęcząc, odchyliła się do tyłu, położyła dłonie na udach i patrzyła na Geralta, zagubiona.

\- Można mu podać Biały Miód na tę truciznę? – spytał Eskel, przyklękając przy niej.

\- Myślę, że jak najbardziej, ale dobrze byłoby wcześniej zapewnić mu ciepło i w miarę wygodne łóżko – oceniła Triss. – Nie wiadomo, jak jego organizm zareaguje na tak nagłe wydalenie całej trucizny – dodała. Rozmowa pozwoliła jej wrócić do równowagi; przeszła za głowę Geralta i objęła ją dłońmi. Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła poruszać bezgłośnie wargami.

\- Triss, uważaj, nie wykończ się – ostrzegła Keira, ale miejsca na głowie Geralta, gdzie dotykały dłonie Triss, już zaczęły lekko świecić ciepłym światłem.

Eskel i Lambert przyglądali się, jak Geralt zmarszczył brwi, a Triss pobladła. Po kilkunastu sekundach z nosa czarodziejki wolną strużką pociekła krew. Na ten widok Keira przypadła do nieprzytomnego wiedźmina, położyła mu dłoń na czole i skupiła się.

\- Triss, wystarczy już – orzekła nagle i niemal brutalnie odciągnęła drugą czarodziejkę. Triss usiadła na gołej ziemi. – Musisz mieć jeszcze siły, żeby się stąd przenieść, pamiętasz?

\- Pozbyłam się krwiaka – rzekła Triss do wiedźminów, unosząc się powoli. – Z resztą obrażeń będziecie musieli sobie sami poradzić.

\- Spokojnie – odrzekł Eskel i pomógł jej wstać; podparł ją, kiedy się zachwiała. – Kilka dni odpoczynku, Biały Miód, dach nad głową, ostrożnie dawkowana Jaskółka i Geralt szybko stanie na nogach.

\- A gdzie się zatrzymacie? – spytała sceptycznie Triss. – Musicie uważać na obcych.

\- Coś wymyślimy – zapewnił ją Eskel. – Niedaleko stąd ukrywał się oddział partyzantów Roche'a, może nam pomogą. Nawet, jeśli odeszli, to zostawili za sobą wyczyszczoną jaskinię. To wystarczy.

Keira podała mu srebrne miecze wiedźminów, które wcześniej nosiła u pasa przy sukni. Eskel natychmiast przytroczył swój i podał Lambertowi jego ostrze.

\- Chodź, Triss, musimy ocenić szkody w Novigradzie – rzekła Keira.

\- W miarę możliwości sprawdźcie, czy z Jaskrem i jego knajpą jest wszystko w porządku – poprosił Eskel. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że ci dwaj to przyjaciele, nie wybaczyłby...

\- Spokojnie, Eskel, zadbamy o wszystko. – Triss machnęła ręką. – Wy zadbajcie o niego – dodała, wskazując na wciąż nieprzytomnego Geralta.

Eskel tylko skinął głową. Keira otworzyła nowy portal i czarodziejki znikły.

Lambert i Eskel stali chwilę nad Geraltem, rozglądali się i patrzyli na siebie. Po tych intensywnych godzinach ich zdolność do rozumienia się bez słów nagle znikła i obaj poczuli się zmęczeni. A to nie był koniec przygody: należało znaleźć schronienie i porządnie opatrzyć Geralta.

\- Kurwa, przeżyliśmy – podsumował w końcu Lambert. – Idę poszukać materiału na jakieś nosze.

Eskel skinął głową i pochylił się nad Geraltem. Wyciągnął spod płaszcza torbę z opatrunkami, chociaż niewiele mógł zrobić, dopóki nie znaleźli łóżka. Pocieszające było to, że stan rannego się nie zmienił na gorsze; jego tętno nawet nieco się wzmocniło.

Skupiony na bracie, usłyszał liczne kroki, jak już było za późno na ukrycie się. Został otoczony. Zerwał się na nogi, chwycił w ręce stalowy miecz i stanął nad Geraltem.

\- No no no – usłyszał dziwnie znajomy, damski głos. – Jeden wiedźmin może przynieść pecha, dwóch to zwiastun niechybnego nieszczęścia, a tu mamy trzech wilczych. To jak wataha.

Drobna kobieta z krótko obciętymi blond włosami wyszła przed szereg żołnierzy. Nie miała broni w ręku, ubrana była w typową dla siebie, głęboko rozpiętą koszulę i znajome, niebieskie barwy.

\- Ves – przypomniał sobie Eskel, ale nie opuścił miecza. Nie wiedział, jak kobieta ich przyjmie.

\- Wiedźmin Eskel – powitała go Ves. – Znaleźliśmy twojego kompana. Co tu robicie?

\- Geralt wpadł w głębokie gówno i trzeba go było stamtąd wyciągnąć – wyjaśnił Eskel, wskazując na nieprzytomnego brata. – Jest ranny, nadal potrzebujemy pomocy. Po cichu liczyliśmy, że schowamy się w waszej jaskini.

\- Przeklęci mutanci! – zawołał ktoś z oddziału.

\- Milcz! – huknęła Ves.

Podeszła bliżej Geralta, Eskel cofnął się. Uklękła nad rannym i obejrzała go pobieżnie.

\- Pomóżcie zrobić nosze – poleciła cicho swoim żołnierzom, wciąż patrząc na nieprzytomnego wiedźmina. – Zaniesiemy go do nas, a jego współbracia pójdą z nami.

Kilku żołnierzy próbowało protestować, ale trzech innych ruszyło na pomoc. Wkrótce dołączył do nich Lambert, niosąc długie, proste gałęzie. Szybko sklecili nosze i położyli na nich Geralta. Eskel i Lambert chwycili za rączki noszy i chociaż nie podobało im się, że mają zajęte obie ręce i nie są w stanie się bronić, Ves najwyraźniej dobrze panowała nad swoim oddziałem i nikt im nie groził.

Oddział ruszył przez las w stronę wzgórz. Ktoś pobiegł do przodu i powiadomił Roche'a, który czekał na nich kilkadziesiąt metrów od kryjówki. Dowódca stał na środku ścieżki ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami.

\- Nie wiem, czy mogę was wpuścić do środka – rzekł Vernon.

\- A kto ma to wiedzieć? – spytał Eskel idący z przodu noszy, ze zmęczenia szybciej wpadający w złość.

Stanęli przed Rochem, Lambert opuścił rączki noszy na ziemię.

\- Szlachetni żołnierze temerscy, kurwa wasza mać – mówił dalej Eskel. Roche spiął się wyraźnie, ale Eskel mówił dalej: – Towarzysze broni od siedmiu boleści. Geralt wystawił cię do wiatru, więc teraz mu nie pomożesz? Będzie miał u ciebie większy dług; będzie co później odebrać, jak znowu wpadniecie na jakiś durny pomysł.

\- Kiepsko ci idzie to przekonywanie – mruknął Roche, ale nie wycofał się.

\- Bo jestem kurewsko zmęczony po wyciąganiu go z więzienia łowców czarownic – przyznał Eskel, opuszczając w końcu nosze. – Dyplomatą nigdy nie byłem i męczy mnie to gadanie. O łaskę mam prosić? On jest, kurwa, ranny. Trzeba go opatrzyć i odtruć; bez tego w końcu umrze.

Po ostatnich dwóch zdaniach Roche rozluźnił nieco postawę i podszedł do noszy.

\- Czego wam potrzeba? – spytał w końcu cicho, patrząc na Geralta.

A ten leżał dalej nieprzytomny na noszach, oddychał chrapliwie, z ręką na temblaku, brudny, zakrwawiony, posiniaczony, ubrany w łachmany, jakże inny od znanego im wysokiego, silnego mężczyzny. Przedstawiał obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, namacalny dowód, że nawet legendarny wiedźmin nie był niezniszczalny.

Eskel i Lambert spojrzeli na siebie. Lambert pozostawał taktownie milczący.

\- Posłania, ogniska i dachu nad głową, wszystko najlepiej w swoim bliskim sąsiedztwie – rzekł Eskel. – Kocem lub dwoma też nie wzgardzimy. Resztę mamy przy sobie.

Roche wyprostował się.

\- Chodźcie – polecił.

Wiedźmini znów chwycili nosze i ruszyli za nim, do jaskini i w głąb. Roche wskazał im nieco odizolowane od reszty posłanie na końcu jednego z krótszych korytarzy. Tutaj mieli dostęp do reszty jaskini, ale nie rzucali się w oczy i nie kręcili żołnierzom pod nogami. Tuż przy posłaniu znajdowało się palenisko, obecnie wygaszone. Ruszt i miedziany kociołek stały nieopodal.

\- Możecie korzystać ze wszystkiego – rzekł Roche. – Jeśli będziecie potrzebować czegoś jeszcze, znajdźcie mnie albo Ves.

\- Dzięki – odparł szczerze Eskel.

Razem z Lambertem przenieśli Geralta na łóżko. Ves bez słowa przyniosła im dwa koce i wiadro ze świeżą wodą, za które Eskel podziękował skinieniem głowy.

Lambert ściągnął z pleców miecze Geralta, położył jego rzeczy przy posłaniu. Umieścił swoje dwa ostrza na uprzęży za plecami, chwycił też kuszę.

\- Pójdę po drewno – poinformował Lambert i wyszedł szybko z jaskini.

Eskel stanął nad posłaniem i westchnął ciężko. Rzadko bywał w sytuacji, że musiał opatrzyć kogoś w ciężkim stanie; bolało to tym bardziej, że Geralt był najbliższą mu osobą.

W końcu ściągnął płaszcz, odłożył swoje miecze na bok, otworzył torbę z opatrunkami i zabrał się do roboty.

Przez kolejną godzinę mył, opatrywał, nastawiał złamane kości. Ściągnął z Geralta pozostałości spodni; ranny leżał nagi tylko pod kocem, zmiażdżona stopa została uniesiona wyżej, na zwiniętym drugim kocu. Posłanie dobrze izolowało od chłodu kamiennego podłoża, więc kiedy Geraltem zaczęły wstrząsać dreszcze, Eskel wiedział, że to nie z zimna.

Eskel zacisnął zęby. Chciał zaczekać z podaniem Białego Miodu do powrotu Lamberta, ale sprawa robiła się coraz bardziej pilna.

Młodszy wiedźmin jakby znowu odczytał jego myśli i pojawił się w momencie, kiedy Eskel przygotowywał już buteleczkę z odtruwającym eliksirem. Lambert rzucił wiązkę suchego drewna i ustrzelone dwa zające koło paleniska.

\- Spodobała ci się ta kusza – rzekł Eskel. Wiedźmini ze Szkoły Wilka zazwyczaj nie używali broni dystansowej.

\- Przydatne cacko, nie powiem – przyznał Lambert, odkładając broń. Zabrał się szybko do rozpalania ognia. Jeden gest Igni i pięć minut później woda zaczęła gotować się w kociołku.

Eskel usiadł za wciąż wstrząsanym dreszczami Geraltem i uniósł go do pozycji siedzącej. Lambert powoli wlał zawartość fiolki z eliksirem do rozchylonych ust rannego.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, wymioty zaczęły się dwie minuty później. Natychmiast położyli Geralta na boku i podstawili puste wiadro przy jego twarzy. Mdłości trwały kilka minut. Po tym czasie ranny, wciąż nieprzytomny, uspokoił się, a fioletowe wybarwienie jego żył zaczęło zanikać.

Zostawili go w tej pozycji, na boku, nieco skulonego. W tej pozycji nie mógł się zachłysnąć, gdyby znowu zaczął wymiotować.

Zmęczeni, usiedli przy ognisku. Eskel co chwilę zerkał na Geralta, porządkując zapasy z toreb; Lambert zajął się upolowanymi zającami. Szybko je oporządził i zaczął dzielić mięso. Wrzucał kawałki do wrzątku, w którym już pływały zioła.

Wiedźmini nie zwracali uwagi na kręcących się w jaskini żołnierzy, co jakiś czas zatrzymujących się niedaleko i obserwujących ich spokojne zajęcia. Dniało już, więc ruch w jaskini robił się większy. Nikt się do nich nie odzywał, śpiący w nocy żołnierze zostali poinformowani o ich gościach. Część z nich znała lub przynajmniej słyszała o Geralcie, więc na rozkaz dowódcy lub z własnej inicjatywy zostawili wiedźminów w spokoju.

\- Eskel, klapnij se w kącie – rzekł w końcu Lambert.

Eskel spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych ze zmęczenia powiek.

\- Jesteś bardziej zmęczony ode mnie – dodał młodszy wiedźmin.

\- Naprawdę nie znałem cię od tej strony – mruknął Eskel i rozłożył swój koc na ziemi.

\- Mogę zmienić zdanie i znowu stać się uroczym skurwielem – odparł Lambert i wyszczerzył zęby w złośliwym uśmiechu.

\- Nie, zaczekaj z tym przynajmniej kilka godzin – stwierdził Eskel i położył się.

Minutę później spał jak zabity, wyczerpany i uspokojony obecnością przyjaznej duszy.

 

* * *

 

Lambert po kilku godzinach rzeczywiście stał się znanym Eskelowi skurwielem, o czym ten się przekonał, kiedy młodszy wiedźmin obudził go dość ostrym szturchnięciem buta o ramię.

\- Wstawaj, śpiochu!

Eskel podniósł się ciężko. Spojrzał na Geralta, który nadal spał. Ranny leżał z powrotem na plecach, jego oddech był mniej chrapliwy. Połamana stopa wystawała spod koca, mniej fioletowa niż kilka godzin wcześniej, ale nadal spuchnięta. Ściągnięta do tej pory twarz Geralta rozluźniła się, widać było, że czuje się lepiej, ale nie wykazywał żadnych oznak budzenia się.

Eskel obawiał się, że obrażenia, których doznał Geralt, mogły nie być odwracalne. O żebra, palce czy stopę się nie martwił, te proste złamania zostały już opatrzone i nie powinny sprawiać problemów; nie miał natomiast pojęcia, jakich zniszczeń zdążył dokonać wyleczony przez Triss krwiak. W najgorszym przypadku uszkodzenie mózgu byłoby trwałe, a Geralt do końca życia niepełnosprawny. W średnim przypadku mieliby powtórkę z sytuacji sprzed kilku lat, kiedy w lesie znaleźli cudem żywego, ale pozbawionego pamięci Wilka. Nie byłoby wtedy tragedii, ale bolesne było patrzenie na Geralta w walce opierającego się głównie na pamięci mięśniowej, kompletnie nieświadomego pełni własnych możliwości. Geralt był, cholera, najlepszy z nich, najbardziej wytrzymały. Eskel nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby on był tak ranny, nie przeżyłby ucieczki.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Lamberta.

\- Załatw jakieś warzywka do zupy, co? Ja się boję z nimi gadać.

Eskel aż drgnął.

\- W tym zdaniu jest tyle sprzeczności, że nie wiem, od czego zacząć – przyznał. – Od kiedy umiesz gotować?

Lambert się obruszył.

\- Nigdy nie jest za późno na nowe umiejętności!

\- Taa, jasne – odparł Eskel i ruszył do wyjścia.

Nie miał zamiaru o nic prosić żołnierzy, liczył na jakiś łup z mijanych po drodze do kryjówki pól. Cieszył się przy okazji z pretekstu do spaceru – od wczoraj myślał głównie o rannym bracie, a szukanie składników do zupy mogło oderwać jego myśli od tego tematu.

Nie spieszył się zatem. Doszedł do pobliskiej wsi i w biały dzień pozbawił jedną rodzinę kilku sztuk ziemniaków, marchwi, selera, pora, cebuli i pietruszki. Z tego wszystkiego mógł wyjść całkiem niezły rosół, o ile Lambert, któremu gotowanie było obce, nie zepsuł do tej pory bulionu z zająca.

Strażnicy nie zatrzymywali go. Jego czerwona kurtka była najwyraźniej wystarczająco charakterystyczna.

Eskel, któremu spacer poprawił humor, doszedł do ich kąta, usiadł przy ognisku i zaczął obierać warzywa, a pokrojone wrzucał do bulionu. Lambert milczał, strugając jeden koniec długiej, prostej gałęzi, rozdwojonej w połowie na dwa równoległe odgałęzienia. Nie zwracali uwagi na żołnierzy. Geralt spał.

\- Dziwnie się patrzy na niego w takim stanie – usłyszeli znajomy głos. Roche stał kilka metrów od nich, oparty o ścianę, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. Dowódca partyzantów patrzył nieco smutno na śpiącego wiedźmina.

\- To nie patrz – odparł Lambert, dalej męcząc gałąź.

Eskel zerknął na Roche'a przez ramię i wrócił do swojej zupy.

\- Nie zwracaj uwagi na Lamberta. – Machnął ręką. – Wciąż nie pogodził się ze swoim losem i wyładowuje się na wszystkich.

\- Jakim losem? – spytał Roche. Im więcej czasu spędzał z wiedźminami, którzy nie znajdowali się w fazie przygotowań do bitwy, tym ciekawsze wydawało mu się ich towarzystwo. Scenka przed nim była bardzo swojska, wręcz domowa. Nad tymi trzema mężczyznami unosiła się bardzo sympatyczna aura przyjaźni i braterstwa broni; można się było spodziewać, że w chwilach spokoju będą sobie dogryzać, wieczorem się upiją do nieprzytomności, ale w razie potrzeby jeden skoczyłby w ogień dla drugiego. Co tych dwóch przecież niedawno zrobiło dla Geralta.

Byli w tym bardzo ludzcy.

\- Wiedźmińskim – odparł Eskel. – Co, Lambert? Ile lat to już trwa?

\- A z sześćdziesiąt, kto by liczył. – Lambert wzruszył ramionami. Chwycił drugą gałąź, długości mniej-więcej takiej, jaka była rozpiętość rozwidlenia na dłuższym kiju, po czym zaczął ją też ostrzyć na obu końcach.

\- Słyszysz? – Eskel zwrócił się do Roche'a z nutką niedowierzania pomieszanym z rozbawieniem w głosie. – Sześćdziesiąt lat trucia dupy o coś, na co nie miał najmniejszego wpływu.

To zwróciło uwagę Temerczyka. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na nich czujnie.

\- Czekaj. Lambert ma sześćdziesiąt lat? – spytał.

\- Trochę więcej, prawie siedemdziesiąt – sprecyzował Lambert. Widząc zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Roche'a, dodał: – Nie wiesz, że wiedźmini są długowieczni?

\- A on reprezentuje jedno z ostatnich pokoleń wiedźminów, którzy przeszli Próbę Traw – dodał Eskel, wskazując na niego nożem, którym obierał warzywa.

\- Rozumiem, że ty i Geralt jesteście od niego starsi – rzekł Roche do Eskela.

\- Całkiem nieźle się trzymamy z setką na karku, nie sądzisz? – Eskel wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, co ze względu na stan jego twarzy wcale nie wyglądało ładnie.

Roche nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Jeśli Geralt i Eskel mieli po sto lat, to ile liczył sobie ich stary mentor, który zginął podczas bitwy w Kaer Morhen? Ignorując kolor włosów Geralta, całej trójce nie dałby więcej jak po czterdzieści kilka lat; trzydzieści lat różnicy wieku między Lambertem a pozostałymi było bardzo trudne do zauważenia.

Więc zachowania w chwilach między zabijaniem potworów a walką mieli bardzo ludzkie, ale Roche znowu zauważył, dlaczego ludzie wiedźminom nie ufali. Mówiło się, że im bardziej nieludź jest podobny do człowieka, tym bardziej niepokojące to było dla ludzi. A ci trzej wiedźmini, gdyby odjąć ich kocie oczy i blizny, mogłoby robić za zwyczajnych mężczyzn. Pewnie żołnierzy albo najemników. Ewentualnie myśliwych albo poszukiwaczy przygód.

\- Nie myśl tyle, bo się zmęczysz – rzucił Lambert, wyrywając Roche'a z zamyślenia, po czym zwrócił się do Eskela: – A co do trucia dupy, to wiedz, że to moja ulubiona rozrywka, więc nie przestanę.

\- Nie oczekuję tego od ciebie – zakończył Eskel, wrzucając ostatni kawałek pora do zupy.

Roche tylko pokiwał głową i odszedł, słysząc jeszcze jakieś pytanie Eskela o jaskółkę, skierowane do Lamberta. Nie wiedząc, o co chodziło, nie zastanawiał się nad tym.

 

* * *

 

Tego wieczoru Roche znalazł Eskela siedzącego na skale nad wejściem do jaskini partyzantów. Wiedźmin trzymał w dłoni butelkę i patrzył w zamyśleniu w przestrzeń.

Roche bez słowa usiadł obok. Wiedźmin spojrzał na niego kątem oka i podał mu butelkę.

\- Temerska żytnia. Patriotycznie – wyjaśnił.

Roche przyjął flaszkę i pociągnął z gwinta, skrzywił się, oddał butelkę. Eskel pociągnął łyk, bez skrzywienia.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę świństwa, jakie regularnie pijecie, czysta nie robi na tobie wrażenia? – zagadnął Roche.

\- Czysta to przy niektórych eliksirach soczek malinowy – odparł z przekąsem Eskel.

\- Jak tam wasz pacjent? – spytał Roche po chwili milczenia.

\- Obudził się na chwilę, stwierdził, że go, cytuję, napierdala łeb, koniec cytatu, wypił eliksir i trochę bulionu i znowu zasnął. Jutro powinien być przytomniejszy – rzekł Eskel i pociągnął duży łyk z butelki.

\- Tobie też ciężko patrzeć na niego w takim stanie – domyślił się Roche.

Eskel nie zareagował.

\- Pewnie jeszcze ciężej, niż mnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że znacie się dłużej, niż ja na tym świecie żyję. I moi rodzice. I dziadkowie – mówił Roche.

\- Z całym szacunkiem i wdzięcznością za azyl, czego chcesz? – spytał w końcu zniecierpliwiony Eskel, patrząc na niego.

\- Myślałem, że te wasze mutacje wypierają was z emocji – przyznał wreszcie Roche.

\- Co najwyżej przytłumiają – odparł Eskel. – Wiedźmini mają emocje. Większość jest zazwyczaj wkurwiona i często wyładowuje się, wypełniając obowiązki zawodowe.

Roche wiedział, że Geralt miał nieco szerszy zakres emocji, chociażby patrząc na jego zachowanie wobec Ciri. Nie było między nimi pokrewieństwa, ale wiele dziewczyn dużo by dało za tak zaangażowanego, szanującego i kochającego ojca.

Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak to się miało do reszty wiedźmińskiej populacji.

\- A ty? – spytał.

\- Ja? W tej chwili marzę, żeby to twoje wyobrażenie o wiedźmińskich emocjach było prawdziwe, bo zaraz ja będę musiał się wyładować.

\- Jedna flaszka żytniej może ci nie wystarczyć – ocenił Roche. Wyznanie Eskela brzmiało groźnie, ale Vernon się nie martwił. Wilczy wiedźmini wydawali się mieć całkowitą kontrolę nad swoim zachowaniem.

\- Fakt, zazwyczaj pijemy trunki z nutką wiedźmińską – usłyszeli głos Lamberta. Młodszy wiedźmin usiadł po drugiej stronie Eskela. Na skale zaczęło robić się ciasno. – Są bardziej adekwatne dla naszych możliwości metabolicznych.

Podał Eskelowi butelkę. Ten tym razem się skrzywił po pociągnięciu łyka i oddał flaszkę.

\- Nawet gorzałę robicie swoją? – spytał z przekąsem Roche.

\- A czemu, kurwa, nie? Jak się siedziało całą zimę w górskiej twierdzy, co można było robić poza polowaniem na okoliczne harpie i naprawianiem schodów? – odparł Lambert, wzruszając ramionami.

\- To się pędziło gorzałę – dopowiedział Roche.

\- I degustowało. Zdrowie Geralta – dokończył Lambert, uniósł butelkę w toaście i sam pociągnął łyk.

\- Nieee... – zaprotestował przeciągle Eskel. – Nie będziemy tu siedzieć, jak czwarty do kielicha leży na dole.

Wstał nieco chwiejnie. Roche zaczął się zastanawiać, ile wiedźmin zdołał wypić żytniej, zanim do niego dołączył. Powstrzymał się przed wstaniem i podparciem wiedźmina. Słyszał o Geralcie polującym na wampiry po pijaku; jego brat z całą pewnością dałby radę samemu zejść na dół.

\- Kurwa, Eskel, wyszedłem po świeże powietrze, nie będę wracał od razu! – zawołał za nim Lambert.

\- To się nawdychaj, ja ci nie bronię – odparł Eskel i poszedł do kryjówki.

\- Cholerny sztywniak – mruknął Lambert. Upił łyk specyfiku z butelki, mruknął coś wulgarnego pod nosem i też zszedł do jaskini.

Roche siedział jeszcze chwilę, po czym poszedł za nimi.

 

* * *

 

Tej nocy siedzieli długo przy posłaniu zajętym przez Geralta i suszyli flaszki. Wiedźmini wyłoili trzy butelki swojego specyfiku, który wzięli nie wiadomo skąd, Roche towarzyszył im z temerską żytnią. Nie pamiętali, jak znaleźli się w swoich barłogach, ale kiedy nad ranem oprzytomnieli, Ves patrzyła na nich z wyraźną dezaprobatą. Roche wolał nie pytać o szczegóły. Obiecał sobie też, że nigdy nie będzie pił z więcej niż jednym wiedźminem naraz.

Lambert chwycił kuszę i poszedł zapolować, Eskel kręcił się niedaleko Geralta.

Stan pacjenta powoli się poprawiał. Oddychał głębiej i spokojniej, wyglądał też normalniej. Zaczął się nieco kręcić we śnie i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w każdej chwili miał się obudzić.

Roche w końcu wyraził zdziwienie, że Geralt tak długo spał, ale Eskel wymienił po prostu jego obrażenia i Vernon zdał sobie sprawę, że siwy wiedźmin miał szczęście, że w ogóle jeszcze żył, a jego dotychczasowy sen to była bardziej śpiączka. Partyzanci, w sporej części liczący na to, że wiedźmini sobie pójdą w ciągu dnia lub dwóch, szybko zostali wyprowadzeni z błędu: pobyt Geralta mógł się znacząco przedłużyć, jako że przyspieszone gojenie czy nie, ale ze złamanych kości, zwłaszcza czaszki, nawet mutanci nie wychodzili w ciągu kilku godzin.

Geralt cały czas spał.

Lambert wracał z polowania kilka razy w ciągu dnia, zazwyczaj taszcząc ze sobą mniejszą zwierzynę. Szybko się okazało, że było tego znacznie więcej, niż ich trójka potrzebowała. Sytuacja się wyjaśniła, kiedy wiedźmin poprosił Ves o pomoc jakiegoś „mniej nieprzychylnego od reszty żołnierza, albo dwóch”, a kiedy we trzech wrócili kolejne dwie godziny później, ciągnęli za sobą cielska trzech ustrzelonych jeleni, a kilka kolejnych czekało w lesie na zaciągnięcie do jaskini. W ten sposób Lambert uzupełniał pustawą spiżarnię partyzantów. Całe szczęście, nie musiał oporządzać mięsa sam – szybko zgłosiło się kilku dodatkowych chętnych do pomocy. Całą grupą porozdzielali, przyprawili i uwędzili sporą ilość mięsa. Żołnierze spojrzeli na wiedźminów nieco przychylniejszym okiem. Okoliczna zwierzyna zdążyła nauczyć się ich unikać, ale nie miała większych szans z cichym, czujnym, szybkim wiedźminem obdarzonym stabilną ręką i celnym okiem.

Eskel nie skomentował kolejnej zmiany w zachowaniu młodszego wiedźmina. Wiedział, że jedna uwaga spowodowałaby pryśnięcie tej dziwnej bańki. Lambert po staremu zrzędził, burczał, nie rozmawiał z nikim, jeśli nie musiał, ale ostatnie dwa dni pokazały, że był w pełni zdolny do jakoś tam poprawnych interakcji międzyludzkich. Na pewno nie zrobił nic, czym by ryzykował wyrzucenie ich z kryjówki, ale może dlatego wolał czyny zamiast słów. Karmiąc cały oddział partyzantów nie ryzykował palnięcia czegoś głupiego.

Wczesnym popołudniem Geralt jakby się ożywił. Eskel usiadł obok posłania, zasłaniając sobą światło z ogniska. Wiedział, że Geralt mógł mieć w tej chwili osłabioną kontrolę nad własnymi oczami i w połączeniu ze wstrząśnieniem mózgu ostre światło byłoby nieprzyjemne.

Geralt w końcu odetchnął głęboko.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytał ochrypłym głosem.

\- W bazie temerskich partyzantów – odparł ostrożnie i cicho Eskel.

Geralt powoli otworzył oczy i odwrócił się do niego.

\- Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

\- Od ostatniego razu jeden dzień. Wyciągnęliśmy cię dwa dni temu – rzekł Eskel, przyglądając mu się czujnie. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, Geralt był dużo przytomniejszy niż wczoraj, ale niepokój pozostał. Za ciężko został pobity, za długo był w rękach łowców czarownic.

Geralt przymknął oczy i westchnął.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Eskel, wszystko pamiętam. Jedna amnezja mi w życiu wystarczy.

Eskel parsknął, ale była w tym ulga. Kiedy znów na siebie spojrzeli, Eskel się uśmiechał.

\- Miałeś krwiak śródczaszkowy, trzeba go było magicznie wyleczyć, więc nie dziw się, że tak patrzę – wyjaśnił.

Geralt wyciągnął do niego dłoń – Eskel uścisnął ją mocno, pamiętając o połamanych palcach.

\- Jak cię dorwali? – spytał Eskel.

\- Wystawili kontrakt – zaczął Geralt, unosząc się nieco na łóżku. – Karawana kupiecka zaginęła na bagnach – kontynuował, zrobił w powietrzu znak cudzysłowu tymi palcami, którymi mógł ruszać. – Wszystko wyglądało normalnie, cena nie była za niska ani za wysoka. Miałem się spotkać ze zleceniodawcą w karczmie. Nie zdziwiło mnie to, że w środku siedziało trzydzieści osób. Problem w tym, że wszyscy to byli łowcy czarownic.

\- Poszedłeś spokojnie? – spytał Eskel. O kilkunastu trupach w karczmie, które Geralt byłby w stanie położyć, na pewno by słyszeli bez względu na to, jak bardzo łowcy staraliby się sprawę później wyciszyć.

Geralt usiadł powoli, skrzywił się, kiedy zakręciło mu się w głowie, po czym oparł się o skalną ścianę za sobą. Spojrzał wzdłuż swojego ciała, oceniając jego stan – lewe ramię na temblaku, unieruchomioną lewą dłoń i dwa palce prawej, usztywnioną lewą stopę, ciasno owiniętą klatkę piersiową, gojące się sińce. Czuł bandaże na głowie i miękki opatrunek z tyłu czaszki.

Przykrył się szczelniej kocem. Eskel podał mu kubek z wodą, Geralt pociągnął łyk.

\- Łudziłem się, że chcą tylko coś wyjaśnić, do tej pory łowcy zostawiali mnie w spokoju – rzekł w końcu. – Ich intencje wyszły na jaw, jak dostałem po łbie i obudziłem się przykuty do ściany w więzieniu. – Wzruszył zdrowym ramieniem. – Skąd się o tym dowiedzieliście?

\- Od Dijkstry. Jakieś plotki też już chodziły po mieście, masz pozdrowienia od Dudu.

Geralt parsknął, zamknął oczy i możliwie najdelikatniej oparł głowę o skałę za sobą.

\- A ta lecznicza magia to z rąk Triss? – domyślił się.

\- Mhm. Keira też pomogła. I Lambert, oczywiście.

Geralt oderwał głowę od ściany, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

\- Jak ja się wam odpłacę? – spytał, wlewając w to pytanie całą wdzięczność, jaką czuł.

\- Zrobiłbyś dla nas to samo – odparł Eskel i wiedział, że w przypadku Geralta była to prawda. Poklepał brata po kolanie. – Pozostaje tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiał, bo ja na twoim miejscu już dawno byłbym trupem.

Geralt spuścił wzrok.

 

* * *

 

Kilka godzin później znalazł ich Jaskier. Jadąc na Pegazie, przyprowadził ze sobą Płotkę, którą Geralt zostawił w jego karczmie po przyjeździe do Novigradu, oraz drugiego konia. Klacz Geralta była objuczona częścią dobytku wiedźmina, w tym zapasowym ubraniem. Brutalnie wcześniej pozbawiony spodni Biały Wilk był za to ostatnie szczególnie wdzięczny.

Jaskier dzielnie zniósł widok poturbowanego przyjaciela, przebąkując coś o tym, że widział go już w gorszym stanie, ale podczas rozmowy mówił przez ściśnięte gardło i nie mógł oderwać od Geralta oczu. Oprócz ubrań przywiózł też wieści: poprzedniej nocy ktoś podłożył ogień pod znajomą łaźnię. Dijkstrze nic się nie stało, ale nie było wiadomo, kto był sprawcą. Mogła to być zemsta ze strony albo sprzymierzeńców wiedźmina, którzy podejrzewali udział byłego szpiega w aresztowaniu Geralta, albo łowców czarownic, którzy się domyślili, kto wypuścił wieści o uwięzieniu Wilka, albo kogoś zupełnie innego, z kim Dijkstra mógł wcześniej zadrzeć. Żadna ze stron nie kwapiła się do zbyt szczegółowego śledztwa, więc sprawca podpalenia pozostał zagadką.

W Lambercie odezwał się jego dawny charakter i po dość oschłym pożegnaniu – mimo zapewnienia partyzantom mięsa na najbliższy miesiąc – odszedł w swoją stronę. Geralt i Eskel machnęli za nim ręką, zrezygnowani. Dopiero po kilku kolejnych godzinach, kiedy Geralt próbował wstać, niedaleko posłania zauważyli coś, co wyglądało na bardzo prostą kulę ortopedyczną. Eskel skojarzył, że właśnie tym zajmował się Lambert pierwszego dnia pobytu w kryjówce. Był to ostatni na to spotkanie pokaz szczerego braterstwa ze strony zgorzkniałego wiedźmina.

Wiedźmini nie chcieli nadużywać gościnności partyzantów, więc po krótkiej dyskusji zdecydowali, że Jaskier wróci do Novigradu, zaś Eskel za dwa dni odprowadzi Geralta do świątyni Melitele w Ellander. Z połamanymi palcami, żebrami i kośćmi stopy Geralt nie miałby większych szans w jakimkolwiek starciu podczas dość długiej drogi, więc jego brat musiał służyć za zbrojną eskortę. Chociaż Eskel nie był tak blisko związany z matką przełożoną świątyni jak Geralt, Ellander było bezpieczniejszym celem podróży niż Brokilon, gdzie wprawdzie driady szybciej postawiłyby Geralta na nogi, ale za to nie było gwarancji, że w ogóle wpuściłyby ich obu w granice niebezpiecznego lasu.

Jaskier odjeżdżał bardzo niechętnie. Eskel zostawił go sam na sam z Geraltem – przyjaciele rozmawiali cicho przez bite dwie godziny, a kiedy bard odjeżdżał, miał wilgotne oczy. Geralt też miał nietęgi wyraz twarzy – obaj nie wiedzieli, kiedy się znowu zobaczą. Novigrad nie był bezpieczny.

Pozostawała też decyzja, co zrobić z najwyraźniej rozpoczętym polowaniem na wiedźminów.

Wiedźmini nie byli zorganizowaną grupą zawodową. Po opuszczeniu swojej szkoły zaczynali absolutnie samodzielne życie, nawet nie musieli zimować w twierdzy, z której się wywodzili. Co więcej, raczej unikali się nawzajem, zwłaszcza przedstawiciele różnych szkół. Nie było między nimi żadnej hierarchii, nie musieli uznawać niczyjego starszeństwa.

Każdy musiał sam podjąć decyzję.

 

* * *

 

Wieści o tym, co stało się z Białym Wilkiem, szybko się rozeszły. I stała się rzecz niesamowita. Wszyscy wiedźmini, do tej pory widywani w Temerii i Redanii, zniknęli jak sen jaki złoty. Przy czym żaden z nich nie został pojmany przez łowców czarownic, nie. Oni po prostu wyjechali.

Wszyscy, bez wyjątku. Przedstawiciele wszystkich szkół wiedźmińskich.

Raczej nie był to pokaz lojalności, tylko wykorzystanie okazji dla przedłużenia ciągłości skóry (i życia), a taka zgodność była dziełem przypadku. Wiedzieli to wiedźmini – prości ludzie mogli to sobie interpretować we własny sposób.

Biały Wilk wrócił do Toussaint po kilku tygodniach leczenia w Ellander. Wiedźmini ze Szkoły Wilka omijali główne ziemie Radowida, krążąc między Kovirem, Kaedwen, Aedirn i innymi, pomniejszymi państwami, które choć w sojuszu z Redanią, znajdowały się wystarczająco daleko od ścisłej strefy wpływów srogiego władcy. Trochę więcej wiedźminów pojawiło się w Cesarstwie Nilfgaardu i na Skellige. Temeria i Redania już po kilku tygodniach zaczęły się zmagać z najazdem potworów, na które nie było komu polować.

Oczywiście oszustwo, jakie zastosowano, by schwytać Białego Wilka, też wyszło na jaw, więc wiedźmini nie ufali żadnym kontraktom, wystawionym na tablicach ogłoszeniowych. Początkowo prosty lud, wierzący w Wieczny Ogień, liczył na pomoc swojego Kościoła, ale kiedy ta nie nadeszła, a utopce, topielce, wiwerny, wilki i czarty zaczęły podchodzić coraz bliżej podobno chronionych wiosek i miasteczek, na niektórych przyszła refleksja. Nagle się okazało, że wiedźmini nie byli tacy źli, jak ich Kościół malował.

Na pewno byli potrzebni, a Kościół Wiecznego Ognia, atakując najsławniejszego z nich, zaszkodził pośrednio również swoim wyznawcom... i sponsorom.

Długo trwało, zanim jakiś wiedźmin odważył się wrócić do Redanii i przyjąć pierwszy kontrakt. Przez ten czas hierarcha Kościoła Wiecznego Ognia zdecydował zostawić tych łowców potworów w spokoju.

Wiedźmini ze Szkoły Wilka nie wrócili nigdy. Widywano ich wprawdzie incognito w Novigradzie, ale już nigdy nie brali żadnych kontraktów na ziemiach Radowida.

 


	8. Monstrum, albo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skutki pogromu w Kaer Morhen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tekst zawiera fragment twórczości Andrzeja Sapkowskiego, później zawarty również w grze "Wiedźmin".

Geralt wiedział, że życie na Szlaku nie będzie proste. Ludzie nie darzyli wiedźminów zaufaniem z powodu ich inności, ale zazwyczaj podchodzili w miarę przyjaźnie. Uwolnienie od plagi utopców nad rzeką, które uniemożliwiały połów, czy ghuli na cmentarzu, przez co nie można było odwiedzać zmarłych (którzy zresztą często kończyli rozrzuceni po całej okolicy), rzadko kończyło się próbą oszustwa, a częściej stonowanym pokazem wdzięczności. Zrobiłeś swoje, dostałeś pieniądze, a teraz, ładnie prosimy, pójdź sobie.

Wiedźminów się bano. Otaczała ich aura tajemniczości. Co biedniejsi chowali przed nimi swoje dzieci, wierząc, że brak pieniędzy oznaczał odebranie dziecka. Była to smutna prawda, ale skoro nie było komu innemu polować na potwory, ludzie się godzili z rolą wiedźminów.

Geralt ze swoimi białymi włosami i śmiertelnie bladą twarzą częściej wywoływał strach u napotkanych ludzi. Ponieważ zdarzało mu się dokańczać co trudniejsze kontrakty po innych wiedźminach, którzy nie mieli przewagi w postaci drugiej rundy mutacji i wszystkiego, co ze sobą przyniosła, jego sława jako łowcy i specjalisty od ściągania klątw – był w tym naprawdę dobry – zaczęła go wyprzedzać.

Aż w końcu trafiła na ścianę i rozbiła się w drobny mak.

Było lato. Geralt miał siedem lat doświadczenia na Szlaku. Pozbierał swoją porcję blizn, nabrał doświadczenia, zjechał właściwie wszystkie Królestwa Północy. Nauczył się, jak ludzie reagowali na wiedźminów. Zazwyczaj mógł spokojnie przejechać przez wioski, w których nie były potrzebne jego usługi. Często korzystał z karczmy, odpoczywał przez noc i jechał dalej.

Pewnego dnia zauważył, że mieszkańcy jednej z mniejszych wiosek w dolnym biegu Gwenllech na jego przybycie zareagowali zniknięciem. Wszyscy nagle wyparowali, zaryglowali się w swoich domach, zatrzasnęli okiennice. Nawet największy budynek we wsi – który był zazwyczaj albo karczmą, albo domem sołtysa – został zabarykadowany.

Geralt zatrzymał konia u bram wioski. Zaczął nasłuchiwać i węszyć.

Na drzewie za nim siedział łucznik.

Pewnie lokalny myśliwy, zdecydowanie człowiek, ale doświadczony w cichym poruszaniu się. Cięciwa jego łuku była napięta.

W wieżyczce kaplicy niedaleko domniemanej karczmy siedział drugi, też gotowy do strzału.

\- Napadu zbójców się spodziewacie? – zawołał Geralt w kierunku karczmy. – Chcę tylko skorzystać z karczmy i porozmawiać z sołtysem. Ten upiór na moście pewnie nie jest wam potrzebny. Trolle lepiej opiekują się przeprawami.

\- Odejdź, pomiocie diabła, bo pogonimy tak samo jak twojego pobratymca – rozległ się spokojny głos za nim.

Geraltowi zrobiło się zimno. Nie oglądał się za siebie.

\- Gdzie poszedł? – spytał. Nie wiedział, o którego z jego „braci” chodziło, ale to nie miało znaczenia. W Kaedwen spotykało się tylko wiedźminów ze Szkoły Wilka.

\- Precz – warknął głos.

Z pobliskiej chaty poleciał kamień, uderzył w bok Płotki. Siwa klacz zarżała dziko, próbowała stanąć na tylnych nogach, ale Geralt ostrym krzykiem przywołał ją do porządku. To był wiedźmiński koń, tresowany w Kaer Morhen, nie wpadał w panikę zbyt łatwo.

Geralt spiął konia. Cwałem przeleciał przez wieś. Próbowano rzucać za nim kamieniami, łucznicy chcieli go ustrzelić, ale Płotka niosła jak wiatr. Wkrótce wieś została za nim.

Coś było nie tak.

 

* * *

 

Instynktownie pojechał wzdłuż Gwenllech, w stronę Kaer Morhen. Nie planował wracać do twierdzy przez kolejne kilka miesięcy, ale po drodze coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że wcześniejszy powrót jest szczególnie wskazany.

Wszystkie osiedla reagowały na niego tak samo, jak tamta pierwsza wioska. Geralt w końcu zaczął je omijać. Dotyczyło to też Ard Carraigh – u bram stolicy Kaedwen prawie go zlinczowano.

Nadal nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego. Znajdował jednak ślady wiedźmina, który wyprzedzał go o kilka dni i wyraźnie szedł w tym samym kierunku.

Zakupów nie miał gdzie zrobić; polowanie na zwierzynę utrzymywało go przy życiu, zaś Płotka miała niewielkie wymagania. Poza tym zbierał zioła i uciekał się do kradzieży – zakradał się do wsi, kiedy już wszyscy spali, odwiedzał kowala i przykarczmiane stajnie, brał, co było mu potrzebne i znikał: niczym duch. Męczyło go to, starał się żyć uczciwie, lubił od czasu do czasu wykąpać się w gorącej wodzie i zjeść kawał porządnie upieczonego mięsa, a nie mógł nawet ryzykować rozpalenia ogniska. Lato było, całe szczęście, ciepłe, więc przynajmniej na chłód nie narzekał, chociaż czuł zimne powiewy tym częściej, im bliżej Gór Sinych się znajdował.

Na wyprzedzającego go wiedźmina trafił właściwie przypadkiem, dwa tygodnie po pierwszym ataku. Wiedźmini byli tak samo sprawni w polowaniu co ukrywaniu swoich śladów, a Geralt znalazł pobratymca tylko dlatego, że znał jego sposób myślenia i od pewnego momentu domyślał się, gdzie może go zastać.

Wilczy wiedźmin ukrywał się w niewielkiej niszy w zboczu góry. Znajdowali się dwa dni drogi od Kaer Morhen, niedaleko wejścia do przełęczy. Nisza była oddalona od głównego traktu o dobre pół dnia drogi, prowadził do niego szlak przez kamienie i strumienie: wszystko, co utrudniało wytropienie. Przetartych szlaków Geralt zaczął unikać trzy dni wcześniej, do niszy sprowadził go chyba instynkt.

\- Eskel – rzekł Geralt na powitanie pobratymca. Stanął przed nim.

Drugi wiedźmin podniósł na niego zmęczone oczy; szybko zauważył drepczącą za Geraltem Płotkę i wypchane juki.

Sam miał na sobie resztki swojego skórzanego pancerza, na plecach stalowy miecz i właściwie nic poza tym.

\- Co się stało? – spytał Geralt.

\- Wzięli mnie z zaskoczenia, ustrzelili konia, mnie też próbowali – wyjaśnił Eskel. Siedział skulony pod skalną ścianą. – Straciłem prawie wszystko, co miałem przy sobie. Ścigali mnie, złamałem rękę.

Geralt stwierdził, że lewe przedramię Eskela było dziwnie wygięte. Po złamaniu nie zdołał jej prawidłowo nastawić i zrosła się w złej pozycji.

\- Wiesz w ogóle, o co chodzi z tym wszystkim? – spytał Geralt i przykucnął przy bracie.

\- O „Monstrum, albo wiedźmina opisanie”, paszkwil, który ktoś na nas wymodził i ludzie po latach witania nas z otwartymi ramionami z miejsca w to uwierzyli – wyjaśnił Eskel. – Szczerze powiedziawszy, po tym wszystkim boję się wracać do Kaer Morhen.

\- Jesteśmy tuż – przypomniał mu Geralt. – Poza tym, twierdza powinna być bezpieczna. Tylko wielka zgraja idiotów może ruszyć na warownię pełną wiedźminów i czarodziejów.

\- Albo zdeterminowana zgraja ze wsparciem czarodziejów – zauważył Eskel. Rozluźnił się nieco. – Jeśli chcieliby zaatakować warownię, teraz byłby najlepszy moment. Trochę podsłuchałem po drodze. Kilka dni temu miałem wrażenie, że za przełęczą unosił się jakiś dym.

Geralt przygryzł dolną wargę. Eskel miał dużo racji: latem wiedźminów w twierdzy było względnie mało, głównie szkoleniowcy, starzy mistrzowie, ranni, chłopcy przez Zmianami i uczniowie, razem około sześćdziesięciu osób, z czego w pełni zdolnych do walki było może dwadzieścia; reszta letnich lokatorów to byli ludzie: kowale, stajenni, cieśle i inni pracownicy. W pełni wyszkoleni, sprawni wiedźmini – a twierdza naraz widziała ich nawet setkę, w wieku od dwudziestu do ponad dwustu lat – rzadko zostawali w twierdzy na lato. Ich czarodziej-rezydent, Hieronimus, był uważany za tchórza, więc nie zaangażowałby się w obronę napadniętej warowni. Magowie się zmieniali; Geralt kojarzył kilku, którzy mimo brania udziału w tworzeniu wiedźminów podchodzili do nich z pogardą. Takich łatwo byłoby opłacić czy nawet uprosić do wzięcia udziału w ataku na twierdzę.

Geralt znowu poczuł zimny dreszcz. Miał ochotę ruszyć dalej, natychmiast, ale błyskawicznie się zreflektował. Eskel był w kiepskiej formie, wychłodzony i głodny; trzeba było mu znowu złamać i nastawić rękę. Geralt nadal miał przy sobie cały swój dobytek i mimo niewyspania był w dobrym stanie.

\- Zostaniemy tu na noc – zdecydował. – Obaj musimy odpocząć i trzeba zrobić porządek z twoją ręką.

\- Poczynisz honory? – spytał Eskel z bladym uśmiechem.

\- Z przyjemnością – odparł Geralt i drapieżnie wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

 

* * *

 

To wcale nie było przyjemne, dla żadnej ze stron. Geralt zabił już niezliczoną ilość potworów i żadne, nawet najbardziej obrzydliwe zlecenie nie wywołało u niego takich mdłości, jak wrzask Eskela, stłumiony skórzanym paskiem między zębami. Złamane kości nie były niczym wyjątkowym podczas treningów, szczególnie już po Zmianach: nastawione zrastały się w ciągu trzech dni, które adept poświęcał nauce teoretycznej. Ale łamać kości celowo, zwłaszcza komuś, kogo uważało się za brata – nawet nie kolegę po fachu, tylko brata, jedną z najbliższych osób w życiu – to była zupełnie inna bajka.

Kiedy kość chrupnęła, zzielenieli obaj.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Eskel, kiedy jego ręka została już usztywniona w prawidłowej pozycji między dwiema gałęziami obwiązanymi skrawkami materiału, które Geralt wygrzebał ze swoich juków.

\- Mnie się pytasz? – odparł szczerze zdziwiony Geralt. Milczeli podczas całego nieprzyjemnego procesu nastawiania złamanej ręki.

Eskel tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mam w jukach trochę Białej Mewy i jaskółczego ziela, chcesz? – zaproponował Geralt.

\- Jeszcze się pyta... – mruknął Eskel.

Geralt szybko przeszukał juki, wciąż znajdujące się przy siodle Płotki. Nie ściągał uprzęży z konia w razie konieczności szybkiej ewakuacji. Poza ludźmi groziły im wilki i niedźwiedzie, chociaż z dużym prawdopodobieństwem zwierzyna została mocno przetrzebiona przez licznych mieszkańców pobliskiej twierdzy. Geralt jednak wciąż czuł grożące im niebezpieczeństwo.

Podał Eskelowi zioła i eliksir przeciwbólowy. Wyciągnął też swoje zapasy słoniny i suszonego mięsa, które dość mocno racjonował od kilku dni. Rozpakował posłanie i koc, wszystko wręczył bratu.

\- Prześpij się – polecił.

\- Sam byłeś na nogach od kilku dni – zaprotestował Eskel, owijając ramiona kocem.

\- Ja mam wszystkie swoje rzeczy i kości w jednym kawałku. Obudzę cię za kilka godzin – zapewnił Geralt.

Eskel pochylił się w bok na posłaniu i praktycznie od razu zasnął.

 

* * *

 

\- Miałeś mnie obudzić – zaprotestował Eskel następnego dnia rano. Podniósł się powoli. Był zesztywniały; lewa ręka bolała go tępo, chociaż po raz pierwszy od złamania normalnie czuł wszystkie palce, co było pocieszające.

Geralt spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Siedział zgarbiony u wylotu niszy, obejmował ręką zgięte w kolanach nogi.

\- Ano, miałem – zgodził się. Machnął ręką w stronę swojej torby z jedzeniem. – Zjedz coś, powinniśmy niedługo ruszać dalej.

\- Jaki masz plan? – spytał Eskel i sięgnął do torby. Nie miał siły złościć się na Geralta, że pełnił wartę całą noc. Świadomy, że ktoś nad nim czuwał, był w stanie po raz pierwszy od ponad tygodnia przespać kilka godzin ciągiem. Eliksiry, zioła, jedzenie, trochę ciepła i od razu czuł się lepiej. Organizm wiedźmina był w stanie dużo znieść, ale do regeneracji było mu potrzebne paliwo.

\- Do twierdzy mamy nadal dwa dni drogi – stwierdził Geralt. Wstał i rozciągnął zesztywniałe mięśnie. – Proponuję po prostu iść, możliwie ukrywając ślady, dopóki nie padniemy albo się nie ściemni.

\- Pieszo? – upewnił się Eskel, odgryzając kawałek słoniny.

\- Płotka nas obu nie udźwignie – Geralt pokiwał głową. – Już niejednokrotnie jechałem na niej w takich warunkach, luzem też sobie poradzi. Ewentualnie, jak się któryś z nas zmęczy, może na nią wsiąść.

Wolał nie mówić Eskelowi, że całą noc w lesie panowała trupia cisza. Że w środku nocy poczuł bardzo słaby zapach dymu i palonego mięsa. Że po kilku latach stawania przeciwko potężnym potworom, ogarniała go panika na myśl, co zastanie w twierdzy.

Ruszyli po piętnastu minutach, starannie zacierając ślady ich małego obozowiska.

Nie rozmawiali dużo; Eskel tylko opowiedział ze szczegółami, co się z nim działo. Okazało się, że siedział w tamtej niszy od dwóch dni, nie mając już sił na dalszy marsz.

Geralt po drodze popisał się celnością i rzutem sztyletem zabił kilka zajęcy. Oprawili je razem na postoju wieczorem i zjedli na surowo. Nadal unikali rozpalania ogniska, mimo że w drodze nie spotkali nawet najmniejszych śladów ludzi.

Kolejnego dnia mieli dojść do twierdzy. Obaj nie komentowali tego faktu.

Tej nocy zmieniali się na warcie. Eskel czuł się już dobrze, a Geralt docenił możliwość odpoczynku. Ruszyli dalej skoro świt. Wrócili na trakt, ale szli poboczem, czujnie, starali się nie zostawiać śladów i nie robić hałasu. Geralt podzielił się olejami na miecz z Eskelem, który stracił swoje srebrne ostrze i mógł walczyć tylko stalą. Nie było jednak z kim.

Pierwsze trupy zauważyli jakiś kilometr od twierdzy.

Zwłoki z początku wyglądały na świeże, ale po chwili oględzin stwierdzili, że leżą tu ponad tydzień, czymś zakonserwowane. Im bliżej twierdzy byli, tym więcej zwłok leżało na trakcie. Najpierw byli to głównie chłopi, ale później rozpoznawali też adeptów po Próbach. Nastoletni chłopcy leżeli ze stalowymi mieczami wciąż ściskanymi w chudych garściach. Na części zwłok, zwłaszcza adeptów, nie było żadnych śladów wskazujących przyczynę śmierci. Chłopi zginęli od ran ciętych, sporo ciał było poparzonych. Wiele ofiar miało wciąż otwarte oczy.

\- Trzeba będzie tych chłopaków później zebrać i pochować – stwierdził szeptem Geralt. Kojarzył większość nastolatków; pojawili się w twierdzy, zanim wyszedł na Szlak.

\- Rytuał Zatrzymania – rzekł nagle Eskel. Na pytające spojrzenie Geralta, wskazał symbole wypalone za uchem jednego z chłopaków.

\- Zaraza – mruknął Geralt.

Sam nie umiał przeprowadzać tego rytuału, ale coś o nim słyszał. Zatrzymywał on duszę w ciele zmarłego, by odeszła w nicość razem z rozkładającymi się zwłokami. Wiedźmini generalnie byli niewierzący, więc ryzyko objęcia czymś takim, czyli pozbawienia szansy na którąkolwiek z form życia po śmierci, które były oferowane przez lokalne religie, nie robiło na nich wrażenia. Rytuał miał znaczenie dla osób wierzących i wiedźmini byli szkoleni, jak go ściągnąć.

Geralt spojrzał na martwą twarz nastolatka. Znał go, może nie z imienia, ale pamiętał dziesięciolatka, który w podzięce za przeżycie Prób prawie każdą wolną chwilę spędzał pod własnoręcznie wykonaną kapliczką Melitele w podziemiach zamku.

Którejś nocy Eskel musiał go stamtąd wynieść, bo stracił przytomność z wyczerpania.

Eskel i Geralt spojrzeli na siebie, wyciągnęli swoje miecze z pochew i ruszyli w górę ścieżki. Geralt zerkał na Płotkę i skupiał się też na swoim medalionie, ale zachowanie zarówno konia, jak i magicznego wisiora nie sugerowało niebezpieczeństwa czy śladów magii.

Im bliżej twierdzy się znajdowali, tym bardziej cisza dzwoniła im w uszach.

W końcu zobaczyli wapienne mury zamku, w którym się wychowali. Było popołudnie, zazwyczaj o tej porze na murach płonęły już pochodnie, ale nie widzieli żadnych oznak życia.

Zwodzony most był opuszczony, krata w bramie również, ale wybito w niej dziurę na tyle wielką, że można było przez nią przejechać konno. Brzegi dziury były osmalone.

Podeszli poboczem, kryjąc się pod drzewami. Płotka była cicho, jakby sama wyczuwała, że nie należy hałasować.

Zerknęli na widoczną ze ścieżki wieżę sygnałową na wysokiej skale. Tam również panowała ciemność, choć obaj pamiętali, że Hieronimus głównie tam przebywał.

Geralt zatrzymał Płotkę pod drzewami, niedaleko wejścia na most. Rozejrzał się, wytężył zmysły. Jeszcze raz zerknął na Eskela i na lekkich nogach przebiegł przez most prosto pod kratę, drugi wiedźmin za nim. Przemknęli przez dziurę w kracie i chowając się w niszach w bramie, dotarli na dolny dziedziniec.

Zapach starej krwi i palonego mięsa uderzył w ich nozdrza. Na osłoniętym dziedzińcu panował już półmrok. W stajni przy bramie nie było koni, odłożone dla nich siano spłonęło. Ziemia upstrzona była wypalonymi kręgami. Nie czuli zgnilizny.

Eskel poklepał go w ramię i wskazał ręką na jakiś szczegół pod murem. Geralt zmrużył oczy i wypatrzył stos spalonych ciał. Zerknął w stronę rampy na wyższy poziom i również tam zauważył spalone zwłoki.

\- Czarodzieje – mruknął. – Atakujący mieli magiczne wsparcie.

\- Czujki były nieczynne, zauważyłeś? – spytał Eskel.

Geralt skinął głową. Twierdza nigdy nie pozostawała bez ochrony, ich rezydenci rozstawiali swoje czujki, które mogły alarmować o zagrożeniu i stanowiły też pierwszą barierę. Były one zawsze wyczuwalne jako lekka magiczna aura; można było je ominąć, jeśli się posiadało odpowiedni amulet – w ich wypadku wiedźmiński medalion – lub umiało się je wyłączyć, ale to wymagało też znacznych umiejętności i wiedzy.

Twierdzę zaatakowano z pomocą potężnych czarodziejów.

Na dziedzińcu nie pozostał teraz nawet ślad tamtej magii.

Przebiegli szybko rampą na środkowy dziedziniec. Stanęli obaj jak wryci.

Cały plac był usłany spalonymi i pociętymi ciałami. Ich stan uniemożliwiał nawet policzenie ofiar. Jakim cudem nie mieli jeszcze plagi trupojadów, nie wiedzieli.

\- O kurwa – mruknął Eskel.

Geralt wpatrywał się w ciała i czuł, że wali mu serce.

\- Przeżył ktokolwiek? – spytał szeptem. Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnych głośniejszych dźwięków.

Eskel tylko pokiwał głową. Nie wyglądało na to, że planowano zostawić kogokolwiek przy życiu, a mieszkańcy twierdzy ostro się bronili.

Ciała zwieszały się z murów, rusztowań, wisiały na drzewach, leżały na ziemi tu i ówdzie, znieruchomiałe w pozycji, w jakiej przypadło im umrzeć. Nie wszystkie były spalone, część była rozpoznawalna, zakonserwowana lub nie: nad tymi ostatnimi nie było nawet much, jakby całe życie w tej twierdzy zostało zniszczone.

Spojrzeli w stronę górnej bramy. Była zamknięta. Znów spojrzeli po sobie i powłócząc już nogami ruszyli do drewnianych wrót.

Geralt pierwszy wyciągnął rękę, by spróbować otworzyć wrota, ale nagle poczuł uderzenie magii. W uszach usłyszał świst i odrzuciło go do tyłu. Uderzył się w tył głowy i zamroczyło go.

\- Geralt! – odruchowo zawołał Eskel, przypadając do brata; jednocześnie nakreślił nad nimi znak Quen i wymierzył miecz w stronę wrót.

Brama otwarła się powoli. Stanął w niej wyraźnie starszy od nich mężczyzna z mieczem w ręku. Na ich widok opuścił ostrze ku ziemi.

\- To wy – rzekł zwyczajnie. Był zmęczony.

\- Vesemir – rozpoznał go Geralt, stając chwiejnie na nogi.

Próbował szybko ocenić stan starego mistrza, ale z wiedźminami, a szczególnie tak starymi, było tak, że dopóki nie padli, wyglądali normalnie.

\- No to wiem, że przeżyło przynajmniej nas trzech – stwierdził Vesemir.

Miecz wyślizgnął mu się ze zmartwiałej dłoni. Stary wiedźmin zwalił się na ziemię, nieprzytomny.

 

* * *

 

Za górną bramą zostały pojedyncze ciała. Górny dziedziniec był wyraźnie oczyszczony.

Za wrotami do wnętrza zamku nie było już zwłok. Geralt domyślił się, że Vesemir dni po pogromie – bo inaczej nie można było tego nazwać – spędził na grzebaniu ciał, idąc od wnętrza zamku na zewnątrz, na kolejne dziedzińce. Stosy palił nocami, żeby dym nad przełęczą nie zwracał na siebie uwagi.

Razem z Eskelem przenieśli starego mistrza do środka zamku i ułożyli na posłaniu, które wyraźnie zajmował.

\- Najwyraźniej wszyscy działamy tam samo – mruknął Geralt. Usiadł obok posłania i wyciągnął swoje zapasy: zioła i eliksiry. – Działamy, dopóki nie dostaniemy szansy na odpoczynek.

\- Pogrom był ponad tydzień temu, a on wygląda, jakby od tego czasu nie spał – ocenił Eskel. Rozejrzał się po głównej sali. Była oględnie uprzątnięta. Mebli było znacznie mniej niż zwykle: albo Vesemir poświęcił je na stosy, albo zostały zniszczone podczas pogromu. Został pojedynczy stół i ława.

Murale na ścianach były splamione krwią. Biblioteka zawaliła się, dookoła wciąż leżały luźne, zazwyczaj nadpalone kartki ze starych tomów: już nie do odzyskania.

Szybko zdali sobie sprawę, że z mieszkańców zamku przeżył tylko Vesemir. Podejrzewali, że w strażnicy i bastionie nikt nie miał takiego szczęścia, bo do tego czasu wróciliby do głównej twierdzy.

\- Pójdę się rozejrzeć – rzekł Geralt i wstał. Eskel tylko skinął głową i usiadł na jego miejscu.

Geralt przeszedł przez zdewastowaną kuchnię w stronę schodów na wieżę. Zszedł najpierw na dół, do laboratorium, ale drogę zagrodziły mu zwały kamieni. Mury i sklepienie były na tyle solidne, że się nie zawaliły, ale uprzątnięcie tego wszystkiego zajęłoby im kilka lat, o ile w ogóle nie porzuciliby tego zamiaru.

Geralt widział tylko, że wszelkie urządzenia zostały dokładnie rozbite, biblioteczka i ich mała uprawa ziół i Traw doszczętnie spalona.

Wspiął się powoli z powrotem na górę, na piętro mieszkalne.

Walki wyraźnie toczyły się również tutaj. Tu i ówdzie była widoczna plama sadzy albo krwi.

Nogi same go poniosły w stronę pokoju, który zajął po oficjalnym uznaniu za wiedźmina. Zaglądał po drodze do wszystkich sypialni. Każde pomieszczenie było w ruinie: zniszczone meble, pocięte ubrania.

Jego pokój, chociaż latem nie miał lokatora, również obrabowano. Nie trzymał tu nic cennego, bo sypialnie oficjalnie były przechodnie, ale zamek był na tyle duży, że ostatecznie każdy wiedźmin wracający ze Szlaku miał swój własny kąt.

W jego małych i zimnych czterech ścianach zmieściło się obecnie rozbite w drzazgi łóżko i kufer, w którym trzymał wszystkie te rzeczy, których nie zabierał ze sobą, wyjeżdżając wiosną. Miał tu małą kolekcję książek; podzieliły one los pozostałych zamkowych księgozbiorów.

Geralt wszedł do pokoju i usiadł na podłodze. Wśród papierów dwa zwróciły jego uwagę.

Jeden to był rysunek. Tak właściwie to jego portret, wykonany węglem na skrawku pergaminu.

Geralt nie umiał rysować i z całą pewnością nie byłby w stanie – ani nie miałby ochoty – stworzyć takiego autoportretu.

Ktoś... ktoś włożył w ten rysunek sporo trudu. Geralt nie miał pojęcia, kto. Który z ponad setki lokatorów zamku czuł potrzebę uwiecznienia jego bladej facjaty z dużym nosem i dopiero odrastającymi, białymi jak mleko włosami? Nie pozował też nikomu, więc ktoś albo go obserwował, albo rysował z pamięci. Kto...?

Skupiony na drugim skrawku papieru, nie usłyszał Eskela, który wszedł do pokoju i przykucnął za nim.

\- Włosy ci odrosły – rzekł zwyczajnie Eskel.

\- Spostrzegawczy niczym wiedźmin – mruknął Geralt, wciąż zaczytany.

\- Wiosną miałeś fryz jakby pierun dupnął w szczypiorek, a teraz nie wiem, w co celujesz.

Geralt uśmiechnął się jednym kątem ust. Fakt, po jego mutacjach włosy zaczęły mu odrastać dopiero po kilku miesiącach, rozsiane na jego głowie w formie nieregularnych placków. Ponieważ po ich wrodzonym kolorze zostało tylko wspomnienie, dopóki nie zaczęły odrastać gęściej, Geralt golił głowę do skóry. Minęło kilka lat, zanim na jego głowie pojawiło się coś w rodzaju normalnego owłosienia. Wtedy przestał obcinać włosy, chociaż zarost golił. Kiedy wychodził na Szlak tej wiosny, siwe kosmyki zaczynały przykrywać mu uszy. W tej chwili jego włosy sięgały linii żuchwy, były w miarę gęste i proste, poza kolorem właściwie normalne, jeśli ktoś nie wiedział, że przed Zmianami były kasztanowe i kręcone.

\- Co tam masz? – spytał Eskel.

Geralt zerknął na niego przez ramię.

\- Ciekawą lekturę – odparł i zaczął czytać: – „Zaprawdę, nie masz nic wstrętniejszego ponad monstra owe, naturze przeciwne, wiedźminami zwane, bo są to płody plugawego czarostwa i diabelstwa. Są to łotry bez cnoty, sumienia i skrupułu, istne stwory piekielne, do zabijania jedynie zdatne. Nie masz dla takich jak oni między ludźmi poczciwymi miejsca. A owo Kaer Morhen, gdzie ci bezecni się gnieżdżą, gdzie ohydnych swych praktyk dokonują, starte być musi z powierzchni ziemi, a ślad po nim solą i saletrą posypany.”

Eskel milczał przez chwilę.

\- Na pamiątkę nam to zostawili?

Geralt wzruszył ramionami, odłożył pismo i znów chwycił rysunek.

\- Kojarzysz kogoś, kto mógłby to narysować? – spytał, pokazując Eskelowi pergamin.

\- Jakiś utalentowany, cichy adorator – odparł Eskel z wahaniem.

Geralt westchnął, opuścił obrazek, rozejrzał się po swoim zrujnowanym pokoju.

\- Cały, kurwa, zamek – zaczął. – Wszyscy, oprócz Vesemira. Wszyscy. Wiedźmini, nauczyciele, dzieci, adepci. Wszyscy, kurwa, zginęli z powodu jednego paszkwilu. Biblioteka jest zniszczona, zioła, laboratorium, pisma czarodziejów przeprowadzających Próby i Zmiany też. Wiesz, co to oznacza?

\- Że niedobitki to jedyni wiedźmini, którzy pozostali na tym świecie i więcej ich nie będzie – odparł spokojnie Eskel.

\- Jesteśmy wymierającym gatunkiem – podsumował Geralt, spojrzał jeszcze raz na rysunek, złożył go starannie, włożył do kieszeni spodni i wyszedł z pokoju, nie oglądając się za siebie.

 

* * *

 

Ręka Eskela wciąż się zrastała, a Vesemir był w na tyle złym stanie – przede wszystkim był wyczerpany, odwodniony, niedożywiony i otrzymane podczas walk rany wciąż się na nim goiły – że Geralt zadeklarował, że sam zajmie się dalszymi pogrzebami. Vesemir wyjaśnił mu cały swój system działania i oddał ten przykry obowiązek bez protestów. Musiał być naprawdę zmęczony.

Dobrał się do zapasów jedzenia, które Geralt i Eskel przywieźli ze sobą. W międzyczasie Eskel przeprowadził panikującą Płotkę przez pobojowisko na dziedzińcach zamku i przywiązał ją do palika niedaleko wejścia, tam, gdzie nie było już zwłok, a zostało trochę trawy.

Geralt cały wieczór znosił ciała z górnego i środkowego dziedzińca na stosy przygotowane poza murami twierdzy, w miarę możliwości dzieląc je na zaatakowanych i atakujących. Wiedźminów rozpoznawał po resztkach medalionu, często wtopionych w spaloną skórę na piersi. Polegli „cywilni” pracownicy twierdzy, o ile Geralt był w stanie ich rozpoznać, mieli swój własny stos. Często były to kobiety i młodzieńcy z najbliższej wioski. Osada praktycznie żyła z wiedźminów, więc mieszkańcy nauczyli się tolerować ich odmienność i ślubowali utrzymywanie lokalizacji twierdzy w tajemnicy. Geralt wiedział, że należy uhonorować ich wkład w istnienie Szkoły Wilka.

Jeśli na jakichś zwłokach był symbol Rytuału Zatrzymania, Geralt ściągał go od razu, zanim w ogóle ruszył ciało. Proces był dość krótki, ale zawsze pozostawiał dziwny posmak w ustach.

Do północy zdążył się solidnie zmęczyć i ułożyć trzy sporawe stosy. Oczyścił już ścieżkę na dolny dziedziniec.

Niebo było rozgwieżdżone, ale noc była chłodna i ciemna. Idealna pogoda na kolejny pogrzeb.

Stał przed stosem wiedźminów ze zgaszoną pochodnią w dłoni i właściwie nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Do tej pory nie brał udziału w pogrzebie. Znał ich zwyczaje przy takich okazjach, ale przeprowadzać to samemu...

\- Po prostu zapal pochodnię i podłóż ogień pod stos – usłyszał za plecami głos Eskela.

Geralt pokiwał głową, odpalił pochodnię Igni i przyłożył płomień do drewna stosu, wcześniej polanego oliwą. Odsunął się o krok.

\- Wedle zwyczajów ludzi powinno się powiedzieć kilka dobrych słów o zmarłych – dołączył do nich Vesemir. Wyglądał trochę lepiej, odpoczął przez tych kilka godzin. – Ale tak rzadko grzebiemy swoich i tak rzadko ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie, że... – przerwał i wskazał dłonią płonący stos.

Geralt nie odpowiedział. Zbliżył się do drugiego stosu, na którym leżeli nie-wiedźmińscy pracownicy twierdzy.

\- Za waszą służbę w naszych murach. Oby wasze bóstwa przyjęły was do siebie – mruknął. Czuł na plecach spojrzenie Eskela i Vesemira. Podpalił stos.

Trzeci stos, pod atakującymi, podpalił bez słów. Zgasił pochodnię. Stał chwilę, patrząc na płomienie. Kiedy się odwrócił, Eskela i Vesemira nie było już przy nim, wrócili do zamku. Geralt nie miał na to ochoty, więc usiadł na trawie, zgiął nogi w kolanach, objął je ręką i siedział tam całą noc, patrząc, jak stosy wypalają się pod ciałami, po których został tylko popiół.

 

* * *

 

Po kilku kolejnych nocach z pogrzebami zgodnie stwierdzili, że nie mają ochoty na pieczone mięso. Spodziewali się, że Vesemir skomentuje ich wybrzydzanie, ale zwyczajnie się z nimi zgodził.

Eskel wybrał się na polowanie i chociaż dolina była śmiertelnie cicha, a Vesemir donosił o smrodzie śniętych ryb dochodzącym od strony stawu, udało mu się złapać trochę zajęcy i saren, ubił też dwa wilki. Życie wracało do wiedźmińskiej doliny. Natura zawsze była bardziej uparta, niż ludzie dążący do jej zniszczenia by tego chcieli.

Mięsa nie upiekli. Część ugotowali na rosół ze znalezionymi resztkami warzyw z ich ogrodu, większość uwędzili. Ustalili plan działania: najpierw należało pogrzebać wszystkich, którzy zginęli w zamku, potem znaleźć i pochować ciała wiedźminów poległych poza twierdzą. Atakujący, którzy polegli na trakcie, mieli zostać na swoim miejscu, ku przestrodze. Potem mieli powoli sprzątać sam zamek i przygotować go na zimę: Vesemir miał nadzieję, że na Szlaku ocalało więcej wiedźminów i że wrócą do twierdzy. Nie było mowy o tym, by Geralt i Eskel wrócili w tym roku na Szlak. Było lato, mieli dużo czasu, ale też ograniczone środki.

Vesemir odmówił opowiedzenia tego, co zaszło. Stwierdził tylko, że ocalał przez pomyłkę.

Po skończeniu pogrzebów zabrali się do roboty. Najpierw naprawili kratę przy dolnej bramie, później zaczęli sprzątać wnętrze zamku. Odgłos pracujących pił i młotków rozlegał się na dziedzińcach i w głównej sali. Pracowali od świtu do nocy. W końcu powoli stary zamek znów nadawał się do zamieszkania. Sklecili kilka łóżek, ław i stołów. Uporządkowali ogród warzywny, stajnie i warsztaty. W końcu nadszedł czas na naprawę destylatorów, z których zaczęły wychodzić nie tylko ich eliksiry. Przez cały czas nie wychodzili poza swoją dolinę.

Mijał czas, nadal mieszkali tam tylko we trzech i zaczęli się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę z całej Szkoły Wilka tylko oni pozostali przy życiu.

W końcu nadeszła jesień. Zaczęły się opady śniegu.

Zaczęły się też powroty.

Geralt po cichu ucieszył się na widok Lamberta, który miał zdecydowanie kiepski początek wiedźmińskiej kariery: to był jego pierwszy rok na Szlaku. Wrócił Berengar, chociaż nie wiadomo, po co, bo otwarcie nienawidził twierdzy. Wróciło też kilku nieco starszych wiedźminów. Z „młodzieży”, poza Lambertem, nie wrócił nikt. Ze starych mistrzów również: większość i tak zginęła w twierdzy.

Ostatecznie na zimę pojawiło się ich dwunastu.

Dwunastu wiedźminów z ponad setki, wypuszczonej na Szlak tej wiosny.

Każdy coś ze sobą przywiózł, jakby spodziewając się, że w warowni będzie bieda. Narzędzia, jedzenie, zapasy ziół, książki. Kilku ocaliło swoje konie, więc Płotka miała towarzystwo.

Przybyli oddawali hołd poległym, pochylając głowy nad zbiorowym grobem, gdzie usypano prochy, po czym angażowali się w dalsze prace, przygotowujące twierdzę i jej mieszkańców do zimy.

 

* * *

 

Ponad siedemdziesiąt lat później zostało ich tylko trzech.

Geralt, Eskel i Lambert.

Geralt jako ostatni usunął z zamku ślady ich obecności. Od roku 1278 twierdza Kaer Morhen została ostatecznie oddana na łaskę natury, ogołocona ze sprzętów i książek. Szkoła Wilka żyła tylko w postaci trzech medalionów, zawieszonych na trzech pokrytych bliznami piersiach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reakcje czytelników karmią wenę twórców! ;)


End file.
